The Seed of Change
by Remus973
Summary: Tokyo, 2039. 10 years had passed since Lost Christmas happened. The nation of Japan is now under occupied rule. There is resistance, but they need more power. It comes in the form of Shu Ouma, a young boy with a desire to change. To be better. He becomes a Kamen Rider to make a difference for himself and everything and everyone connected to him. Rated T for some language.
1. Phase 01

**This is my first crossover fic. I love the Kamen Rider series, but Kamen Rider Gaim is a series that deserves my attention and I think should be called the darkest of the Heisei era. But that is just my opinion. I have also seen the Guilty Crown anime and am currently seeing it a second time. Here is how this fanfic is going to work:**

**- Shu's void ability will work a little differently. He will manifest both his own void and the void of others. However, when he is Gaim, he cannot use other people's voids. I don't wanna overpower him. It will be explained later on in the story as best I can**

**- Shu's character will be a mixture of his and Kouta's. You will find out later.**

**- There will only one kamen rider at first. I do not know if I will be using others or not.**

**- The Apocalypse virus will give rise to certain types of Inves when we get to the second half of the story.**

**- Hare will live to see the end. Inori will not. Sorry about that, but it is my decision. I have my reasons.**

**- Darryl will be featured a bit more. I see him as a rival to Shu. **

**I will explain more changes in later chapters, but not too much. Please do not forget to read and review. **

The city of Tokyo. The capital city of Japan. At night, it is bright with so many lights from practically every building. The only part of the city that is dark are the ruined buildings, reminders of a horrific incident. A young high school student with brown hair stands outside from his apartment in the cool night with a holotablet. What he was doing was watching a J-Pop music video that featured a singing pink-haired girl that captivated his attention and, although he would not admit it, his heart. She was singing a song that was both melancholic and heartfelt.

xxxxxx

Inside the sewers under the city is the same pink-haired girl in clothes that belong to a J-Pop music video and a malfunctioning cloaking device. She runs from an unseen enemy. One of her comrades contacted her in her earpiece.

"Have you secured the key?"

"Yeah." she says, as she was following a little robot on wheels.

"Well done. I'll guide you out. Rendezvous in 30 seconds ."

The pink haired girl runs and runs and runs until her unseen enemy make the scene. It was a giant blue humanoid mech controlled via brainwaves from a pilot in a glass and metal pod in another location. It was called an Endlave, a weapon made for extermination. There were two, and they wanted this girl for some reason. The endlaves open fire on her and she tries to dodge their attacks as best she could. She ends up wounded but able to run. Her cloaking device works again. She escapes her pursuers at a bridge, but fears not for long. She gives to the little robot a vial to keep safe. The "key" that her comrade was talking about. One of the Endlaves finds and tries to kill her. The robot misses but has the girl on her sights. But then another Endlave appears. This one was green, a bit more clunkier, and had a cloaking device of its own. It was fighting off the Endlave that was going to kill the pink haired girl. The green Endlave spoke to the girl.

"I got you covered. Now go, and the key to Gai!"

The pink haired girl runs and the little robot speeds with her. The blue Endlave opens its silos to launch its missiles to kill the girl with. The resulting explosions blow both her and the little robot off the bridge and into the water.

xxxxxx

All this was going on while the brown haired high school student was standing in the night listening to Inori Yuzuriha, the pink haired girl with a singing voice that serenaded you with yearning love. As the song ended, he stood outside a little longer. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a toy. A toy that, for some reason, he would not let go. It was a lock with no keyhole. It resembled an orange and was labeled " LS-07." It was a lockseed. He did not remember where he knew what it was, nor did he remember who gave it to him. All he knew about that toy was that he never wanted to let of it.

_The Seed of Change_

Phase 01 - Outbreak; An Orange From the Void!?

xxxxxx

The year was 2039. A brown haired boy named Shu Ouma was riding the train to school. While he was listening to the same music video again from last night, he was approached by a classmate. Her name was Hare Menjou. She was the same age as Shu with wavy ponytails and an upbeat attitude.

"Rise and Shine, Shu. You look dead. Did you sleep well?"

Shu replied with little energy. "Eh... not exactly."

"Up all night in the old interwebs? or playing an RPG? " She looked at Shu's holo-tablet.

"Hey, what's that?"

Shu instantly switched windows.

"Just some flashcards."

Hare felt that he was being secretive for no reason. She looked through the train windows and saw a military tank as the train was moving. Shu saw this as well.

"More of them today, huh?"

"Didn't you hear? there was a terrorist bombing or something yesterday. Apparently, the attack happened in Ward 24."

As the train was moving, Shu saw the GHQ building, a building with unusual architecture. Shu then switched to another window on his holotablet that featured net idol personality, DJ Sagara. He was a man of medium build, in his early 30's, wore some hipster clothing and a colored bandana, and had silver short hair and glasses. Shu liked his show for some reason he could not pin down. All he knew has that he just liked the guy.

"WHASSUP TOKYO?! That's right. It's your good friend DJ Sagara here giving you the latest in news and music at your earliest pleasure. Okay, so you all heard. Major explosion in Ward 24. Officials at GHQ said it was terrorists at work. Man I tell you, people that raise HELL for no good reason make me sick"

Sagara holds a thermostat on his mouth for comedic effect. Various computer animations emphasize the sick part. This makes Shu laugh a little bit.

"All right y'all. Time for some music updates. Topping the music charts for this week is EGOIST. We all know who's in it." The screen cuts to the pink haired girl Shu saw on a J-Pop MV last night.

"I tell you right now. If I was still young, and I mean high school or even middle school young, I would fall in love in her and my ass wouldn't go to jail for it." Further computer animation feature big pulsing hearts on his eyes while behind old-school jail bars. This made Shu laugh even further.

"All right now. I'm signing off for a while. But we will still be on for all your music listening pleasures. This is DJ Sagara signing for the morning, telling you to be kick-ass any way you can."

xxxxxx

Shu made it to school. As Shu was sitting on his desk, Souta, one of his "friends" (as he would put it) called for him.

"Hey, Shu."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still not done with the video for the competition. Sorry."

"I'm... not here to bust your balls."

"Well, what else did you want?" Souta looked frustrated with Shu, but Shu replied nonchalantly,

"Don't worry. I'll have it finished by the deadline."

"Man, what's wrong with you? All I said was..."

Another one of Shu's "friends" named Yahiro grabbed Souta's arm just to get him to back off.

"Come on, Souta. leave him alone. He doesn't want to talk right now."

Hare heard the whole thing.

"Poor Souta. That was rude."

Shu said "It was? Cause I'm trying hard to be more socially perceptive."

Hare was a bit skeptical about Shu's efforts. "You're just too dense."

xxxxxx

As the day rolled by, Shu just did what every student in his school did. Sometimes he would wonder if he really was like every body else. But he also wanted to change. To be a different person. Someone other people could rely on. Shu thought that people respond positively to people like that.

_'A person like that would have any anxieties to hide. He would be open to anything and not freak out about it._'

Shu wanted to be something like that so that he could stop pretending to be a friend and just be one, period. He then thought about the current state of his home, Japan. How it operates as a quasi-independent state, as his mother would put it. 10 years passed when Lost Christmas, the incident that gave rise to the Apocalypse virus, happened. As the country flew into chaos, the nation had no choice but to rely on foreign aid. It made Shu fell that he had do something.

xxxxxx

When it came lunchtime, Shu went off-campus, pass a blockade zone, and into his clubroom. An abandoned building almost covered in moss. As he went inside, he heard some singing. When he got further in, he would not believe what he was seeing. And yet, he dare not deny it. It was Inori Yuzuriha, the pink haired girl he saw on a MV last night. An underground celebrity, right in front of him. He did not know how to respond. He walked forward, just trying to think of something to say to her. Shu kicked an empty can and made a noise. This alerted Inori and the little robot on wheels that was with her. The robot immediately went on the offensive, just to protect Inori. It extended its arms, shot out a grappling hook, tied it to one of Shu's legs and made him fall on the ground. Shu got nervous as he saw Inori covering herself.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to sneak up on you. What are you doing in here?"

Inori back up to the point she bumped into the desktop computer that was in the building by accident. It turned on and played a video. Shu spoke.

"Uh... I'm not quite done with it yet. It's just my hometown..."

"It's pretty." Inori spoke as she was impressed with Shu's apparent skills.

"Really?" The video was the only sound being made for a few seconds until Inori's stomach made a call for food.

"Uh... Do you want some of my rice?" Shu offered.

A few minutes passed as Inori recovered and was singing London Bridge. Shu went upstairs to check on her.

"So uh... You're Inori, aren't you? The lead singer for EGOIST?" Inori keeps on singing.

"So, what's a famous singer doing here? And how did you get so banged up?"

Inori responds. "I need to get this vial to Gai." Inori holds a complex string web and shows it to Shu.

"Here take this." Shu is bewildered as to why she was doing this. When he looked at the sting web on Inori's hands, memories flooded him. Memories that were both pleasant and scary. Like something he repressed a long time ago.

"What? What the hell... was that?"

Just then, a group of military men with guns come marching in. Leading them was a bald African man in a white coat. Shu was shocked. Inori jumped down to get away. The little robot tried to follow her, but was damaged. Inori tried to run, but was grabbed on the Arm by the African man.

"Not so fast." The soldiers all aimed their guns at her. One of the soldiers used the butt of his rifle to knock the girl unconscious. Shu continued to looked shocked and was frozen in fear of what was happening. The African man noticed Shu and spoke to him.

"Are you a student?"

"Yes sir. I am. I don't know of you noticed, but that that girl was hurt bad."

"This woman is a criminal. If you plan on protecting her, then we can purge you as a accomplice." Shu reacted with fear and fell to the floor.

"What are the results of the background test?"

One of the soldiers replied "We have confirmed that she is a member of Funeral Parlor in Roppongi, Major." The African major then kicked her.

"Worthless terrorist scum. Bring her in"

The soldiers collected her and left the abandoned building. Shu laid on the floor in shame that he could not gather the courage to protect Inori. The little robot made a beeping noise that got Shu's notice. It displayed a holographic map into the ruined ghettos of Tokyo. Shu remembered that Inori was trying to deliver something to a person named Gai. Shu made a choice, one that most people would find reckless. He went into the ruined ghettos to the destination on the map, hoping it would help him rescue Inori. He walked into the sewers, carrying the little robot, and hoped that wherever he was going, it would redeem him.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, at GHQ headquarters, the powers that be discussed the ongoing situation.

"I have just been given word that you felt the need to dispatch a squadron to Roppongi."

"With all due respect, I considered to be a necessary action."

"This could mean that unnecessary violence will take place. I cannot allow it if it is not for an aid mission"

"Whatever you think best, sir."

"We still like to know the rationale behind this decision of yours. How dangerous, exactly, is this void genome?"

"That is level 3A classified intelligence."

"Something you can't divulge even to GHQ's supreme commander?"

"Yes sir. However, there is no need to feel concerned. The antibodies under my command are currently searching for the void genome as we speak. They have even captured the culprit that was holding it"

xxxxxx

Out in the ruined streets, the antibodies covered the area. Inside of their command trailers, an interrogation was taking place. The antibody major was heading it.

"Still don't feel like talking, do ya? You do realize we can exterminate the infected without any warning? If you don't tell us where this 'genome' is right now, I will purge this neighborhood of every disease ridden resident with a sea of fire."

Inori stood silent with a blindfold as she felt the sharp side of the antibody major's knife on her skin, but the major made no attempt to cut her. Still being silent, the major withdrew his knife.

"Very well then. Just remember, this was your choice." The major went to the trailer's intercom and made the announcement to his troops.

"Attention all units. All area residents have been designated stage 4 infected. Engage proper protocol."

One of the soldiers approached the major.

"What do you want to do with the girl?"

"Keep her until the purge is over. Then dump the body."

xxxxxx

Night feel, and Shu stuck out like a sore thumb. He saw numerous people living in poverty. He arrived at the destination, but nobody was there. He waited for a while, but caught the attention of some thugs.

"Hey schoolboy. Whatcha got there?"

Shu was nervous.

"Hey, that thing work?"

"What thing?"

"The rice cooker you holding."

"Well, it does work, but it's not a rice cooker."

"Leave it"

Shu responded nervously, "But I can't do that."

One of the thugs punched him square in the jaw.

"Don't mess with me. Put it down and walk away."

"I can't. It doesn't belong to me. Somebody I know risked her life to keep it safe. It was only a little while, but I'm still not gonna let it go."

Suddenly, bright lights came on. Out of the light, a lone figure arrived. Nobody could make it who it was. He spoke.

"Well look here. A group of corpses."

The thugs were confused, and one of them spoke out and said,

"The hell you talking about? What corpses?"

"I'm afraid gentlemen that you're in a situation that you can only die your way out of."

The figure in the light stepped forward and Shu got a good look at the person that was talking to the thugs. He looked older than Shu, had blond hair, grey eyes, and a commanding presence. He looked at the leading thug straight in the eye.

"You were pretty much dead men the moment you approached this schoolboy."

One of the thugs in a hoodie recognized the blonde person.

"Hey, isn't that Gai?"

"Damn"

Shu instantly recognized the name, and remembered that he was the person Inori had to meet.

"You got some balls, pretty boy." said the leading thug as he pulled out a knife. But Gai dodged it as he grabbed his arm and karate flipped him into the wet ground. Another thug tried to attack him, but Gai punched him in the face and made him bleed. A third thug tried to do the same thing, but Gai kicked him in the face.

"Holy shit, it really is him."

Gai proceeded to kick their asses as Shu watched in astonishment. The thugs ran in terror of this man who can take more than 5 men at a time. Shu turned his head at the thugs who were running away, then he saw a young black haired girl with a metallic headpiece that almost looked like cat ears. Shu said to the girl

"I'm not with them."

"Then give it back."

Shu assumed she was talking about the little robot he was carrying. As the black hair girl grabbed it and was leaving, he saw Gai as if he wanted to talked.

"You're Shu Ouma?"

"Yeah." Gai approached him.

"Last time I checked, there should have been a girl with that."

Shu was speechless as to explain why.

"You abandoned her." Gai said in a harsh tone.

Shu snapped back. "WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO!"

Gai had a surprised look on his face. He did not expect this outburst out of the kid that was in front of him. All of a sudden, explosions took place and alerted Gai and his band of fighters. One of Gai's lookouts alerted the others.

"Heads up. One of the GHQ's whitecoats just launch a full-scale attack."

Out in the fire ridden streets, people were running in fear for their lives as the antibodies continued in their campaign of state sanctioned genocide. One of Gai's fighters voiced his outrage at what was going on.

"Bastards. They're opening fire on anybody that moves."

Gai approached the black haired girl on her computer.

"Tsugumi, updates on our units."

"Just came online." Tsugumi was shocked at the data. "Incoming enemy."

The enemy Endlave was approaching on their location, but the green Endlave from the Ward 24 bridge crushed the enemy Endlave. It spoke with a teenage girl's voice.

"Idiot! You're in the way."

Gai told Shu to run.

"Make sure nobody gets that vial. Treat it like it matters to you."

Shu took that command to heart, and ran from the ensuing battlefield.

xxxxxx

Everywhere Shu could see was fire and destruction. He wondered if that person, Gai, really trusted him. As the fighting raged on in the ruined neighborhood, the green Endlave contacted one of her comrades. The green Endlave was piloted by a red haired teenager.

"How many targets?"

Tsugumi responds, "It's too much. I can't get a count."

"Keep it together."

the green Endlave crashed into one of the enemy units. It then proceeded to fire its missiles.

"Back it up, pal."

Each of the green Endlave's missiles missed the target, but one of them hit the ground near the command trailer of the antibodies and caused it to flip on its side violently. The people inside were knocked unconscious, except for Inori, who survive and took the opportunity to escape. While Inori was escaping from her captors, Shu coincidentally found where Inori was captured but was facing two enemy endlaves ready to kill her. Mustering up all his courage, Shu braved himself into danger just to save her life.

"Inori!"

Shu compelled himself to do something that he would never expect himself to do. Inori looked back to see Shu come to help her. But the enemy Endlave was ready to perform its task of extermination. As Shu charged, an unpredictable thing happened. The vial that contained the void genome started to glow. As Shu grabbed Inori out of danger, the Endlave shoots at both of them. By sheer luck and adrenaline, the Endlave missed. Shu ran as fast as he can, carrying Inori out of danger. The Endlave pursued, but lost them in the smoke and fire. As Shu and Inori relaxed in an alleyway for a moment, the vial broke and everything went white.

xxxxxx

When Shu opened his eyes, he and Inori were in some sort of space in an sphere surrounded by crystal-like streams of energy that acted like water. The crystal streams then attached themselves into Shu. Shu was more confused than before.

"What is this?" Shu heard a voice speaking to him.

"_Take it_."

"What? Who is it?"

"_Take this power and make it your own_ "

"What power? What are you talking about?"

"_Didn't you wish that you can change? To be better that before? To be different than the way you are right now? Well, here it is. Take the power that lies within your heart._ "

Shu, taken aback at how this voice knows his deepest desires, wanted to take up this offer.

"But how do I..."

"_Imagine a mirror reflecting yourself. On the mirror's reflection of yourself is a glowing circle on your chest. Now imagine nothing else on that mirror but the glowing circle that was on the chest of your reflection on the mirror. Reach inside the glowing circle on the mirror and take it. What is inside your heart is only half your power. The other half is inside your pocket._"

Shu felt something inside one of his side pockets being levitated out. It then floated right in front of him. Shu saw his toy lockseed as a clue as to what the voice was talking about.

"_The rest is up to you, Shu Ouma._"

"Wait. Aren't you going to help me?"

"_This is your story. Not mine_."

Everything went white again.

xxxxxx

When Shu open his eyes, he saw himself in the same alleyway he went to escape the Endlave. Inori was there with him. Unfortunately, the same Endlave they escaped from came back and found them. Inori ran fast just so that Shu could escape.

"Inori no!"

But Inori ran and the enemy Endlave went after her. As Shu was going to go after her, he then remembered what happened a few moments ago. And so, Shu did what the voice from that moment told him to do. Shu imagined a mirror that held a reflection of him. On that reflection was the glowing circle on his chest. He then erased the reflection of himself on the mirror, but the glowing circle that was on the chest of his reflection remained. Shu reached inside and pulled out a rather big belt buckle. However this was not an ordinary belt buckle. It was a kind of belt that you would see on a tokusatsu superhero. It was black with a space on the center that you could attach something to. Shu looked at his toy lockseed and figured that is the other half of his power. It also had a knife-like object attached to it. Like it could slice. Looking further was a black rectangular plate that was blank. All this was becoming familiar to Shu; like it was something out of his childhood. Shu then knew by instinct what this belt was called, and what he was going to do next. He put the belt on his waist, the black rectangular plate glowing becoming a faceplate that showed the face of a masked warrior. But, before he attached his lockseed, Shu grabbed a nearby rock, threw it at the Endlave chasing Inori, and got is attention. The pilot of the Endlave tried to see Shu, but his machine was having interference of some sort because he could not see Shu's face. Shu faced the Endlave with Inori watching from afar. The green Endlave was searching for Inori, saw her watching Shu. The red haired pilot wondered,

"What is that guy doing right now? Does he want to die?"

With a loud voice, Shu yelled,

"_**HENSHIN!**_"

"_**ORANGE!**_" the lockseed said as it opened. The crystal streams appeared again, forming a metallic orange.

Shu then performed a pose and placed the lockseed on the empty space on the belt.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_ "

Then, some sort of Japanese samurai-era music with a techno beat started to play. The people that were witnessing this both were this was happening and afar via surveillance systems were waiting to see what would happen next. Shu then used the knife-like object on his belt like he was slicing fruit.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_ "

The lock opened and the metallic orange descended onto Shu's head and a kind of blue latex suit formed around his body. A katana also appeared on Shu's side as his default weapon. The metallic orange unfolded to form samurai armor. On Shu's right was a sword that resembled an orange slice. As all this was going on, a rush of various images flooded Shu's mind until the last image that slowed was a girl with a darker shade of pink in a red coat in a snowy city.

Shu glowed with an aura of power that was seen by leaders on both sides of the conflict. They saw this as a sign of what is to come.

"What's happening? What's going on? Why am I..."

Shu regained his senses as he saw an enemy Endlave fire its missiles.

"Inori!"

Shu reacted by covering Inori with his armored body. He felt impact but no damage. The enemy Endlave charged forward. Shu attached the rear ends of both his swords to make a bladed staff. Shu then took off the lockseed on his belt...

"_**LOCK-OFF**_."

and put it on his bladed staff.

"_**LOCK-ON! 1, 10, 100, 1000**_ "

Shu then shot off energy slices from his daidaimaru, his orange peel sword, and the enemy Endlave was trapped in a flaming orange shaped sphere.

"_**ORANGE CHARGE!**_ "

Shu then jumped in the air, and sliced the enemy Endlave that was trapped in half and exploded. Feeling exhausted, Shu was still reeling in as to what was happening. Taking another good look of himself on a nearby reflective surface, he saw what he had become. An armored warrior that had the potential to change the world. He had become Kamen Rider Gaim.

**My first chapter. It took me a while to finish it. but it was worth it. Feel free to review it. I accept criticism as long it is constructive. Please fav. **

**Later.**


	2. Phase 02

**Okay. My second chapter. I had some reviews and people have started to make this fic one of their favorites. Thank you for that. Your support has made me invigorated. Now for the changes:**

**- The character DJ Sagara is both a character from Gaim and an original one as you may have read in my previous chapter. He will also have a different background. He will have a closer link with the main character. He will be a supporting character, and I emphasize the word 'supporting.'**

**- I have made the choice to make Gai Kamen Rider Zangetsu. When will that happen? Stay tuned.**

**- Shu will eventually gain more characterization than in the anime. His relationship with Inori will be more like kindred spirits than a romantic one. **

**- I do not know which Kamen rider Daryl will be: Baron, Bravo, or Duke? I will try to see if I can set my own voting poll so you can choose.**

**- One last change (to date) to mention on this chapter. Inves will be in the story after all. The one in this chapter will be seen as a bio-weapon prototype, but is actually the Inves from Episode 2 of Kamen Rider Gaim when it ate the Ichigo lockseed. A secret kept from certain authority figures in this story.**

**All right. Now, on with the show.**

Phase 02 - Hissatsu!: Survival of the Fittest

Shu was trying to make sense of what was happening all around him as he put his open lockseed back on his belt. The suit, the weapons in his hands, the destruction of the mechs he knew in his heart he caused. This was all new to Shu, and somewhat scary. And yet, a sensation akin to excitement was brewing inside of him. In Shu's head were two very conflicting emotions. One was fear, the other was joy. Shu thought to himself,

_What's happening? Why do I look like this?_'

Shu could not help himself asking the obvious questions because he just did not know how to make sense out of all this. He was also feeling exhausted.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, back at GHQ's headquarters, the officers overlooking the Endlave pilots in the pods called for medics.

"Emergency! Unit 322 just performed an emergency bailout! Second lieutenant injured in the process."

The brown-haired, bespectacled head official in the room was stunned to the events that had occurred where the operation was taking place.

"What the hell just happened?"

xxxxxx

Just then, another Endlave that saw the whole thing charged towards the armored Shu.

"You're not getting away with that!"

It proceeded to launch its missiles at Shu. He stepped backwards as fast as he could, but the missiles had already hit. Even though he did not receive any superficial damage, the impact of the missiles took its toll on Shu's body. As the Endlave was closing in on him, Shu made a huge leap to the side, and ran away from the enemy Endlave to see how his weapons work. Another memory came to him. It was how his katana can fire long-ranged projectiles. Shu looked at his katana and saw how the hilt looked like a gun. He found the cock hammer and pulled. Six light circles in a straight line appeared from the bottom to the middle section of the blade. Shu then pulled the trigger and fired one round at the enemy Endlave. The shot made a dent but it was not enough to faze it. Shu kept on firing until he used up all his shots. The enemy Endlave was still mobile and ready to kill him. Shu dodged the attack and flipped the knife on his belt.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**_ "

As the enemy Endlave turned around charged at Shu once again, Shu thrust his bladed weapons into the ground, and performed a huge jump into the air. As he made the leap, a sort of orange aura was forming at the base of his right foot. Shu put his right foot forward, dived at the charging Endlave, made the impact and the Endlave exploded.

xxxxxx

In a building at a distance, Gai looked at the fight with binoculars. At his side was a slender man with long grey hair and glasses. He commented,

"Well, at least we know what a void looks like."

Gai contacted on of his fighters.

"Ougumo, ready?"

"Roger that, commander." said Ougumo, one of Gai's fighters. He was noticeable for being the largest and tallest people of Gai's group.

As Shu was getting up, another enemy Endlave came to him and was ready to take Shu down. In the darkness, Ougumo set off a series of explosions via his holo-terminal. This caused the ground around it to crumble and the enemy Endlave was stuck into the ground. The explosions also caused some nearby buildings to crumble and fall, and did so on the enemy Endlave. Still functioning, Shu finished it off with the energy shots of his katana. Shu noticed Inori lying in the rubble.

"Inori!"

Shu ran to her side, trying to wake her up. When she did, she reacted with shock at first and backed away from him. She shuddered in fear of what she was seeing. Shu tried to calm her down.

"Wait Inori! It's me, Shu!"

Inori heard the voice behind the armor and instantly recognized it.

"Shu?"

Shu realized that he was still in his armor. He then took off both the open lockseed and his belt. The transformation canceled, and Shu returned to normal. Inori was surprised that it was Shu inside of the armor that made her feel so shocked.

"What happened to you, Shu?"

"I don't know. So much has happened and I don't know how to explain it. I can't even tell if I should believe it. But now, I'm just glad you're all right."

In that moment, the little robot with wheels that belonged to Tsugumi arrived at where Shu and Inori were, and it spoke in Gai's voice.

"Shu Ouma. You got 15 seconds. Grab Inori and get out of there."

Shu was confused at that comment.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, the green Endlave contacted Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi, where's the next target?"

Tsugumi was located in a holo-deck like environment that made code, data, and information touchable. She work a black latex suit that enabled her to interact with the data like something she could manipulate with her own hands. She fashioned herself after a black cat.

"Directions to the quad. Distance at 400."

"What? that far off? There's nothing closer?"

"Why don't you relax and call it a day? Save yourself the energy."

The red-haired female pilot of the green Endlave did not like that comment.

"It's not my job to give up."

"By the way, I saw the footage of that guy with Inori."

"Gai said he'd handle it. But it was pretty unbelievable."

The red-haired pilot remembered what she saw a few moments ago. An orange warrior took down two enemy Endlaves like he was stronger than them. She just couldn't believe it. At that moment, Gai contacted the red-haired pilot.

"Ayase, continue the offensive."

"But Gai, shouldn't I pick up Inori and..."

"I got them. Just do your job."

Yes sir."

Just then, a silver Endlave appeared. It was faster than the blue ones they were fighting against. It was sleek, more maneuverable, and controlled by a blonde haired pilot that had a mean streak a light-year long and enjoyed killing people.

"Wow. Just look at this stocky little bastard. Talk about perfect timing."

The silver Endlave opened fire on the green Endlave. Ayase was stunned at its speed. No longer able to dodge its attacks, the green Endlave was taking massive damage. When it used up all its ammo, The silver Endlave threw away its gun and pulled out a mecha-sized dagger. Tsugumi saw what was happening and bailed Ayase out. The silver Endlave dealt the finishing blow a little while after Ayase was bailed out. The pilot of the silver Endlave remarked with indifference and boredom,

"Where are the accompanying screams? Man, what a buzz kill."

You could tell this guy had no sense of humanity.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, the Major received the news of the ongoing operation and was shocked to say the least.

"What?! That's impossible! How could a foot soldier cause all this damage?"

"I don't know. The battle footage is too unusual for say for certain. But that's the way it looks, sir."

"A hand-held anti-Endlave weapon? Damn it! I can't report that."

Just then, another voice broke out.

"Second lieutenant Daryl Yan, reporting for duty."

The Major turned his attention to the blonde haired pilot.

"Lieutenant Yan. This is a nice surprise. A visit from the Supreme Commander's son. It's an honor to finally meet you. You've certainly live up to your reputation for bravery. Did your father's orders bring you to this post here?"

"No. It was my choice. I was on my way to deliver a new model Endlave to the operation center. When I heard a battle broke out here, I came here cause it just, i don't know... Sounded fun."

The Major was taken aback by that last comment.

"Is that right? Well, we're still grateful for your assistance."

Daryl looked at how the Major was extending his hand to him. His smirk instantly turned into a frown and the tone of his voice change, revealing his twisted nature.

"Who do you think I am? You're expecting me to touch that pig's foot?"

The Major looked in confusion.

"Listen. I'll do as I please, got it? Get in my way, and I'll report your fat ass to my father."

Daryl walked away with a twisted smile on his face. The Major, with his hand still out, turned very angry with Daryl as soon as he was out of the room.

"That little... EXPAND THE SEARCH! Question everyone you see."

Just then, one of the officers called for the Major.

"Sir, incoming communication from headquarters."

The Major reached for his communication device and answered the call.

"Yes sir."

"Major Guin, I heard about how you're receiving some problems on your mission."

"I have the situation under control, sir. We are now in the process of..."

"I know all about the current state of your situation."

The Major reacted in fear as to what this will mean for him.

"Don't worry. I know you are not to blame for what is happening to your troops. I have seen the visual logs of the Endlaves that involved one handheld anti-Endlave weapon. I have decided to send you some extra help."

"I am aware of the second lieutenant arrival..."

"Not him. It's something else. A certain type of bio-weapon we have developed. We have just completed the prototype and think that this battle you are currently engaged in could use something like this to turn the tides. The terrorists already have a weapon that makes your Endlaves seem like second-rate scrap."

Major Guin, although intrigued by this information, was a little suspicious about this new development. He had to know if GHQ knows about this prototype weapon.

"Sir, if I may ask..."

"You may not. What I am sharing with you is level 3A information. The kind that is kept secret by authorities higher than the Supreme Commander of GHQ."

Major Guin was stunned by this disclosure.

"So, that said: I trust you will keep the involvement of this weapon undisclosed in your reports."

"Yes sir. And thank you sir for offering your assistance."

The call then cut. One of Major Guin's men called for him.

"Major, I am receiving word of a 'incoming package.'"

xxxxxx

A pair of helicopters were arriving at the area where the command trailer was located. They were holding a large metal crate, twice of the command trailer, with a little barred square hole like it was carrying an animal. Major Guin stepped outside to see just what was this bio-weapon was. The helicopters landed near where the command trailer was. As they landed the metal crate, they left as soon as they came. The Major's communicator was being called again. The Major assumed it was the same person who told him highly sensitive information. As soon as he answered, he was right.

"Do you see it?"

Major Guin responded, "Yes sir"

"You have been given authorization to utilize that weapon for the purpose of exterminating those terrorists and their new weapon. It will not harm you, your men, or the Endlaves under your command. It has been trained and conditioned to obey the highest authority figures of GHQ. Right now, it will listen to you and your orders. Try not to mess it up."

"Yes sir. Understood."

Major Guin then saw a card reading slot near the door. The Major took out his command card, swiped it, and waited for clearance. The card-reader recognized his authority and the door started to open vertically. When it fully open, a loud roar was heard. The bio-weapon stepped out. The soldiers were terrified at what they saw. Some of them even raised their rifles at it. Major Guin yelled out,

"STOP! Do not aim your weapons at that thing! I have been given assurance that this creature will not harm us! It will not harm members of GHQ! Headquarters has assured me of that fact!"

The soldiers were confused at that last statement made by the Major. They still could help but look in fear of what was in front of them. Major Guin spoke to his soldiers again in an effort to relax the tension they were all feeling.

"We have been given this weapon as a means to finally get rid of both the terrorists and the weapon they stole from our superiors within this area! And that is exactly what we are going to do."

The Major said with a devious smile on his face.

xxxxxx

In another location far from the battle, Gai and Shu, still exhausted after the fight, were ready to discuss with each other. Inori was nearby, resting after what had happened. Before they started, Gai receives a call from one of his comrades.

"Reporting in as ordered, Gai."

"Ayase. What's your status?"

"I lost my vessel. I am sorry for that. I take full responsibility."

"I see. I am disappointed."

Ayase felt a profound sense of shame after that remark.

"Your orders were to stand your ground for 18 minutes in an older model Endlave. You rose to that task. And yet here you are, claiming your mission was a failure. It sounds like you think I failed you as your commander."

Ayase was blushing red in embarrassment over that comment.

"NO! It's not that at all! I failed you, sir."

"I'm just joking. I'm glad you made it back. You did well."

Gai ended the call. Ayase felt utter joy from the last thing Gai said. Then Tsugumi ruined the moment for her as she teased Ayase in a playful manner.

"I can hear your heart fluttering all around the room Aya."

"SHUT UP, TSUGUMI!"

xxxxxx

Shu finally recuperated some of his energy and began talking to Gai.

"So uh..."

"You're finally awake"

Shu turned his head to the direction Gai was facing, and saw Inori up on her feet.

"Gai. Did I... accomplished the mission?"

"No. That makes me disappointed with you."

Inori was visibly hurt by that harsh comment and tone. Shu spoke out against what Gai had said to her.

"Hey! She didn't mean to. A lot of things happened that were out of her control. You can't just say things like that without hearing their side. Maybe it's none of my business, but she tried her best for you. She even got hurt for you."

"I realize that. But the fact of the matter is, she failed to produce results. She screwed up in a big way."

"What do you mean?"

"She gave the Void Genome to you."

"You mean that vial she had with her?

"Yes."

Shu remembered that vial Inori had with her and remembered everything else after that.

"Now hold on. Inori didn't give me that Void Genome thing you're talking about. It acted on its own."

Gai was confused by what Shu said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I had it in my breast pocket when I tried to rescue her from one of the blue robots that tried to kill her. Then, when we found a place to rest and hide, I noticed that it was glowing and then everything went white. I was in this white space, a voice talked to me telling me how to do this."

Shu closed his eyes to re-enact the visualization technique to summon his belt. Gai looked at Shu and saw a glowing circle flowing out of Shu and into his right hand was a large belt buckle with a knife on the right side.

"It was like it chose me or something. So, don't blame Inori at what is really a freak accident. Emphasis on the 'freak.'"

Gai was dumbfounded at both what he saw and heard. The Void Genome acted on its own for some reason and choose him. It had a voice and gave him instructions on how to summon his own void. Gai had many questions in his mind. The biggest one was 'why him?'

"That Void Genome that Inori held was supposed to be for me to use. The vial that you held was one of three enhanced genomes cultivated by Sephirah Genomics. It gives the user the 'King's Power,' a way to analyze intron sequences and extracting the power within them by manifesting them into Voids."

Shu asked, "What a Void?"

Gai responded, "It's what you're holding in your hand. It's an idea given a physical form. That belt buckle you're holding is your Void. Each person has their own unique version. Void technology has already gained some momentum in attaining godhood. And you just obtained its latest achievement. That means you can never go back to the way things were. You now have the obligation to help desperate lives in need. From now on, you fight... with us."

Shu felt like a heavy weight had placed itself on his shoulders. Reeling in disbelief, Shu said the first thing that came to mind.

"Wait, What?!"

Gai grabbed Shu by the shirt.

"Just remember this Shu Ouma. You now have two choices in life. You can either wait to be selected out of this world or you can survive by learning how to adapt and make the biggest change of your life."

Gai threw Shu down to the floor. Inori looked at Shu with a degree of pity. Gai looked at Shu with disbelief. Shu looked at Gai with a mix of fear and confusion. How could all this have happened? Why did it happen? And just was it that he was supposed to do? Then, Gai's earpiece was receiving a call from one of his comrades.

"What is it?"

"GAI! Something's gone wrong!"

"Calm down and tell me what went wrong."

"Well for one thing, there's some sort of monster rampaging around the area, sniffing around for our comrades and then killing them. It's already got six of them and looking for more. Thankfully it stopped right now. One of the GHQ Endlaves called it back to its boss or something"

Gai was shocked at this update.

"Another thing is that the whitecoats have already quarantined the underground lot in Area 14."

"The underground lot?"

"Word got out that it was a safe spot. There's about 100 people trapped in there. And our problems don't stop there. That new model that thrashed Ayase belongs to 'Kill'em all' Daryl. And the cherry on top of that shit sundae is that monster I told you about is near where the whitecoats are keeping all those people."

"Things could get tricky then."

Gai looked at the situation.

"So this is the challenge at hand."

xxxxxx

Descending downstairs, Gai, Shu, and Inori went into a ruined library where a number of people belonging to Gai's group were waiting. They wanted to know what is the next move is concerning this new information they just got. The long, grey haired bespectacled man relayed the following update to Gai.

"It's bad. The situation is untenable. The disparity between our forces and theirs is too great. Even without the enemy's bioweapon, we're literary outgunned and outnumbered. A rescue mission is simply too dangerous."

"We're not backing out. This is an opportunity we'd be fools to turn down. As of right now, we move to wipe out all Antibodies and rescue the residents!"

Shu was impressed with Gai's talent at leadership.

"Furthermore, we're going public. This will not be a covert operation. Funeral Parlor will be making its mark on the world! GO AND GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

The freedom fighters cheered at that announcement, feeling energized to change the world. Gai's second in command discussed with him about this change.

"Are you sure about this Gai? If so, I may have to prepare a script for this."

"One last thing!"

Gai's fighters stopped cheering to hear what he has to say.

"You may have heard about the bio-weapon that GHQ has on a leash."

Gai accessed the visual data, and put it on the big computer monitor overlooking them all. All the people in the room were visibly shocked at what they saw. It was large, brown, overly muscular with coral-like spikes sticking out from his back and the side of his head. The face and head were like that of a deer with sharp fangs in its mouth. It had large two-fingered claws with somewhat stunted legs. It walked and ran around like a gorilla. And it was at the beck and call of GHQ, their most hated foes. Needless to say, everybody was speechless.

"Now you know what we are up against. However, I would not lead you into a losing battle. If GHQ thinks this creature is the answer to their prayers, then we will shatter that delusion of theirs with a jack-of-all-trades of our own. May I introduce to all of you Shu Ohma."

Shu walked forward in front of everyone so that they all can get a look at him. Everyone was confused to say the least. At first glance, he doesn't look strong at all. This question popped into their collective thoughts, 'how can this kid be a match against that monster?' Shu was feeling nervous. Gai broke the uneasy silence.

"I know what you're all thinking. However it's what he can do that will change your opinion of the matter. Go ahead, Shu. Show everyone here what you can do."

With that, Shu closed his eyes. A glowing circle appeared on his chest and out came crystal streams to form his belt buckle. Shu opened his eyes and placed the belt buckle on his waist. Shu spoke to get people to understand what he is using right now.

"This is my Void. The Sengoku Driver. It used with this thing. It's called a lockseed."

Shu then yelled out,

"_**HENSHIN!**_"

"_**ORANGE!**_ "

A metallic orange appeared over him. Shu did his pose in front of everyone in the room and place his lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON**_ !"

The driver then played the Japanese horagai music with a techno beat before Shu used the cutting blade on his driver to slice his orange lockseed.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_ "

The metal orange landed on top of Shu, formed a pre-arm suit, and then unfolded as samurai-like armor. Everyone of Gai's fighters were amazed at what they saw. To some of them, Shu's armored appearance reminded them of the heroic figures they adored when they were children. In the crowd were Ayase and Tsugumi. They remembered that guy from the green Endlaves visual logs before it was destroyed. Gai then spoke out,

"As you can see, Our enemies will know that we refuse to be docile targets,"

xxxxxx

Three command trailers were stationed at where the 100 residents were hiding. Nearby was an entrance to the ventilation shafts. Shu and Inori were crawling. Inori was ahead with Shu behind him, trying not to look at Inori's behind. Just then, Shu saw an opening in the shafts they were crawling in. Looking through it, Shu witnessed a brutality committed by one of the GHQ soldiers. He was beating up a civilian who was minding his own business. The soldier kept on beating him like a pinata.

"TELL ME WHO YOUR LEADER IS! Spill your guts, or I will."

Shu was horrified as to what was happening in front of him. One of the men in charge of the safety of his country was acting like a bloodthirsty bully and was getting away with it. Shu then remembered what Gai said to him about the Anti-Bodies.

"The Special Virus Disaster Response Bureau, also known as the Anti-Bodies, were granted unilateral authority to diagnose people as symptomatic and exterminate them in the name of security. "

Shu and Inori eventually got out of the shaft and hid somewhere where soldiers would not find them. However, they were near where very wrong human rights violations were happening. Near their location was a group of men being blindfolded, their hands behind their heads, and kneeling down on the ground. A woman was begging the soldiers to let her husband go. Her child wanted to go to the bathroom. Daryl Yan was walking by, sniffing a flower. He said, in a dramatic, sarcastic way,

"What a tragic spectacle. My heart weighs heavy."

The woman noticed Daryl walking and went to him, hoping for any kind of mercy. She went to the wrong guy.

"Officer, please. Spare my husband's life."

The woman grabbed Daryl in the arm. Daryl instantly turned mad and beat her off.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FILTHY HAG! What, you trying to infect me?! FESTERING GUTTER RAT "

Shu was instantly nauseous at their cruelty, and further remembered Gai's explanation of the Anti-Bodies.

"The lynch-pin of GHQ's public security. Their sharpest, and sadistic fang. They show no mercy to anybody, regardless of innocence or guilt. This is the enemy we are trying to fight, Shu. An enemy that has no problems with genocide."

xxxxxx

In the command trailer, Major Guin issued an order.

"No questions. Just get it done. Execute every one of them."

xxxxxx

At the site near where Shu and Inori were hiding, the soldiers were ready to fire on unarmed civilians. Daryl ready to kill a mother while her child was watching. The child cried out for its mother.

"Your child is irritating me. He thinks you'll protect him just because you gave birth to him."

Shu looked at what was happening and was in disbelief of it. Usually these kinds of atrocities happen in less civilized parts of the world or in the more savage aspects of human history. But this was happening in his own country. Inside of Shu was festering indignation. If he was a regular person, all he could do was watch in horror to what was happening in front of him. But he was a Kamen Rider. He now stands for something better than this. In Funeral's Parlor's intercom system, various voices were overlapping with each other, but they all had the same intent: they have to rescue those people. By then, shots were finally fired. Innocent people died at the whims of homicidal maniacs. Gai finally gave the command.

"Launch the operation!"

Nearby multi-missile launchers, owned by Funeral Parlor, fired all their missiles. They were aimed at the command trailer where Major Guin was located. The Major, however, was ready for any possible retaliation.

"So they're making a move. Send out the Inves! Get him to intercept them! I want those terrorists dead or alive."

The Inves saw the incoming missiles aimed at the command trailer. It let out a roar that let out a sonic boom that exploded the incoming missiles mid-air. Daryl saw what was happening and wanted to join in on the fun. But just before he stepped into his pod, he felt an electric shock surging all around his body before he fell unconscious. It was the little robot on wheels that Tsugumi owned. However, this time, it was not controlled by Tsugumi.

xxxxxx

Shu heard the nearby noises and knew the operation had started. Shu then remembered what Gai had told him a few moments ago.

"Here's the plan, Shu. Alpha team will strike first with a long-range attack, luring the enemy Endlaves away from the enemy camps as far as they can. Once their destination point is reached, Charlie team will take down any remaining troops."

As Gai was walking down the road that led to the enemy camp, Tsugumi announced that all mission parameters were met with success.

"All checkpoints secure. Better take care of my babies Aya."

Ayase began to do her part and mobilized all her wheeled droids to their designated locations. Meanwhile, the enemy Endlaves were still following one of Alpha teams' convoys leading them away from their base. Tsugumi read the data and reported it to Gai.

"Targets have reached destination point."

"Now!" said Gai.

All the droids that Ayase was controlling have activated and begun to act on Tsugumi's commands. All but one. The Endlaves that were following Alpha team's convoy were suddenly given the command to abort. The pilots of the GHQ Endlaves were told that their camp is under possible attack as multiple weapons were locked onto them and they were too many to shield by themselves, Even with the Inves's assistance. Major Guin was furious at this turn of events. Just then, a voice was heard on their intercom.

"I am calling to Major Guin, commander of GHQ's Anti-Body squadron number three. We are the Funeral Parlor. Release the hostages and surrender. If you will comply, you will live."

One of the comm officers asked the Major,

"What do we do, sir? How will we respond?"

Major Guin shrugged and snorted in assurance,

"We're holding the trump card in this game."

The Major then held a radio receiver and made the following announcement on the intercom.

"Attention terrorists. We will never agree to your demands. If you do not withdraw all your forces, we will unleash the bio-weapon known as the Inves on those people underground. Show yourselves, and we will refrain from doing so. We also demand to meet your leader. Bring us the headtaker of your little parlor."

As the GHQ Inves made its way back to the command trailer Major Guin was in, the Major went outside. He saw the Inves on standby for his next set of order from him. Things were quiet for a while until a voice and some footsteps were heard.

"I'm the one in charge."

Gai stepped forward and made himself known. The Inves growled at his presence. The soldiers aimed their rifles at him. Gai's fighters were watching the whole thing from afar. Major Guin broke the silence by speaking out to Gai.

"That's a kind of sinister name you've picked out for yourselves."

"The world as it is right now only offers two choices. To live or die. The only law the world recognizes is survival of the fittest. Because of that, we will always offer funeral songs for those selected out. Hence, our name. It signifies that we will always be singing. That is the reason for our survival."

Major Guin could not believe the gall of this guy and snorted in condescension.

"You don't seem to understand the position you're in. The power we possess allows us to decide the selection process here. Now you have something of ours. A dangerous genetic weapon. We want it back."

"Oh you mean this."

Just then, motorcycle sounds were heard. Then came Shu in a blue hoodie with the hood covering his face and was riding a white and pink motorcycle with a white sakura flower in a pink background on the front. He did some doughnuts (it's when you make skid marks in a circle) on the pavement. Everybody watched as Shu eventually stopped. When the smoke cleared, the Major looked at the hooded figure. He laughed.

"Do you honestly think that lanky wimp can contend with us?"

The Major laughed some more.

"Hey, I just got an idea. My new best friend here is looking a little hungry. Maybe he'll be a good snack."

Gai looked at the Major like he committed a huge mistake.

"Well you know the saying. Big things come in small packages."

While Gai looked on, he wondered where did Shu get that blue hoodie and motorcycle. 'He certainly didn't have it those with him before. So who was it that gave those things to him?'

xxxxxx

(earlier)

Shu and Inori were on their way to the next assigned location of Gai plan. They had to be there before GHQ will eventually make the demand to see Gai personally. As they made to the spot. Shu noticed Tsugumi's little robot. It was waiting for both of them to arrive. Shu wondered if this was part of Gai's plan and that he sent it to make sure that his plan stayed on track.

"Hey there. How do you like that power of yours?"

The robot spoke, but not in either Tsugumi's or Gai's voice. It was the same voice that spoke to Shu in the white space that told him how to summon his own void. Inori listened to the whole thing as Shu spoke to the voice.

"It's you. You're that voice that spoke to me when..."

"The Void Genome choose you, right?"

Shu was shocked. It was as if he could read his mind.

"I been looking at your progress with how you've been handling your own void. I am impressed so far."

"So far?"

"Yeah. Here's the double truth, ruth. GHQ gots this huge freak at its command. You've probably seen it. It's ready to kill with absolute ferocity. What you got might take down a few of those enemy mechs, but against that thing, you got no chance."

Shu then remembered the image Gai showed to everyone and agreed that the lockseed he has is not enough. He began to feel discouraged from this realization. Inori put her hand to console Shu. The robot spoke further.

"Don't look so down, man. That's why I'm here. I gots you a present."

The robot reached back into its head that acts as storage and pulled out a lockseed. It was pineapple shaped with the markings that read 'LS-05.' The robot gave it to Shu.

"You're gonna need this. It's a..."

"Power-type lockseed." Shu said instinctively.

"So you know what it is, do ya?"

"Maybe. I just don't know where, though."

"Well, before I leave you to your 'business,' here's two more gifts I have for ya."

The little robot brought out another lockseed and a blue coat. The other lockseed was a bit bigger and had a wheel on the front. And it had the sign 'LV-01,' even though it was a bit small to read. The blue coat had a hoodie. On the back of it was a japanese-style painting. It featured a samurai warrior, swinging his sword across an artistic landscape. The little robot spoke again.

"Now, I assume you know what this is."

It held the lockseed with the wheel on front. Shu nodded no.

"Well then. Gives me the pleasure of explaining things for once. This is a Lock Vehicle. This one turns into a motorcycle called the 'Sakura Hurricane.' Thought you might need a flashy entrance since you're a superhero now."

"Thanks, but why give me this hoodie?" Shu asked.

"So you could hide your face before you transform. Sure you can go in fully armored, but where's the 'wow factor' in that? I mean, your leader has a way of making impressions. I just thought you could make one of your own. If you wanted."

Shu then looked at the blue hoodie and decided to wear it. He gave Inori his school coat to hold and put on the hood to cover his face. Inori then received the signal.

"Shu, it's time."

Shu then activated the Lock Vehicle. The Lock Vehicle unraveled and expanded into a motorcycle. The little robot spoke one last time in the voice that spoke to Shu before.

"Good luck, kid. Be kick ass anyway you can."

Shu remembered that phrase before, but before he could talk to the voice again, the robot wheeled its way to Tsugumi before Shu could say anything. Shu then rode on his bike to the place where Gai's plan told him to go.

xxxxxx

The soldiers looked at the hooded Shu as they thought less of him. Shu, however, was focused on the fight that was going to happen. He summoned his Sengoku Driver and placed it on his waist. The Major and all his men watched as to what was going to happen next. Shu reached for his pocket for his primary lockseed to get things started. He then began his transformation sequence.

"_**HENSHIN!**_"

"_**ORANGE!**_ "

A metallic orange appeared over him. Shu did his pose and placed his lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON**_ !"

The driver then played the Japanese horagai music with a techno beat before Shu used the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_ "

Major Guin and his men were dumbfounded by what they saw. It was unlike anything they have ever seen before. The Major, however, deduced that hooded person with the motorcycle has the genetic weapon his superiors ordered him to retrieve. He then said,

"I see. I guess I have to tell my superiors that the weapon has fallen into enemy hands and that the whole thing was a failure. But before I do that, I have to complete my other objective. Never leave a job undone."

The Major then snapped his fingers, and the Inves that was on standby charged to fight and kill Shu. Shu readied both his swords and yelled,

"BRING IT ON!"

Shu charged at the rampaging Inves. The Inves lunged a big punch at Shu. He went flying and landed hard on some pre-existing rubble. Shu remarked in his delirium,

"Now that was a mean right hook."

Major Guin laughed at the rider.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS PUSSY IS SOMETHING I SHOULD BE FEARING?"

The Major laughed some more. Gai remained stoic. Shu got up and tried to regain his senses. The Inves went for the attack again. Shu regained his senses and saw the Inves going at him. He flipped the Cutting Blade on his drive three times.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKLING!**_"

The orange then folded back into a metal orange that was still on Shu's shoulders. The Inves punched Shu again, but the metal orange deflected the punch. The Inves went for the KO punch again, but Shu then gave the metal orange on his shoulders a literal spin to deflect the punch and sent the Inves tripping backwards. It folded back into armor. Shu saw the Inves recovering from that attack. He then took off the open lockseed on his driver...

"_**LOCK-OFF**_. "

and placed it on his Musou Saber.

"_**LOCK-ON! 1-10-100**_ "

As the Inves charged again towards Shu, Shu swings his sword...

"_**ORANGE CHARGE!**_ "

and the resulting energy slash severely cut the Inves deep in the chest and upper arm with the energy slash looked like a full orange slice. Major Guin and his men were astounded at the power this armored warrior possessed. This made the Major clench his trap shut tight. Gai grinned and said out loud,

"Are you telling me that this defective example of genetic engineering is the best you can do?"

The Major had a grin on his face and said,

"I'd watch what you're calling defective."

Everyone witnessing the fight saw the Inves regenerating its wound. Shu then realized that the voice on Tsugumi's robot was right. Shu needed to take things to the next level if he wanted to win this fight. He then took off his orange lockseed...

"_**LOCK-OFF**_. "

and took out his new one.

"_**PINE!**_ "

Crystal streams appeared to form this time a metallic pineapple. It appeared above Shu. He then placed the pine lockseed on his driver...

"_**LOCK-ON!**_ "

and sliced it with the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**_ "

The metallic pineapple descended onto Shu and unfolded into yellow armor. His visor changed into a yellow color as well. In his left hand, Shu held a flail that looked like a pineapple fuir. Shu began to swing it a little to get the feel of it. He then turned his attention to the Inves which finished regenerating its wounds.

The Inves then began the attack and ran towards Shu. Shu then swung his Pine Iron at the Inves's face and the Inves was knocked down. It rose up again only to feel the iron slam into its face again. Attacks were flying left and right with the Inves growing exhausted and Shu gaining the upper hand. This made Gai confident while the GHQ Major was feeling angry and nervous at the same time. Shu thought it was time to finish this battle. Shu flipped the Cutting Blade on his driver once for a finishing blow.

"_**SOIYA! PINE SQUASH**_ "

Shu threw the Pine Iron far up in the air and jumped to kick it like a soccer ball before it came down to the ground. The iron expanded until it lodged itself on the Inves's head. Shu landed on the ground only to jump again with a yellow energy aura forming on his right leg. Shu then lunged his right foot forward, forming a diving kick towards the Inves. When the kick landed, Shu bounced backwards a bit as the Inves turned into five large energy pineapple slices. The slices were falling towards the GHQ command trailer and Major Guin yelled in fear before he and all his men were destroyed in the ensuing explosion.

xxxxxx

There was smoke and fire, but the extensive damage could still be seen. Shu, while still in his armor, saw what he did and was taken aback by it. The sun shined bright over the people in the area, grateful they were able to survive this horrible day and live to see the sun shine in all its glory. Inori was somewhere else, singing a song in a hopeful tone. The surviving GHQ soldiers saw Daryl and recovered him, but could not located the silver Endlave he was piloting. Shu heard a voice.

"You've done well."

He turned around and saw Gai talking to him.

"You've moved past your fear to do the right thing, and saved a lot of lives in the process. Qualities that define a hero. You should be proud of that, Shu."

Shu looked at Gai like he was grateful for his kind words. Gai then extended his hand.

"Join us, Shu. With your abilities, we can do greater good. You have the power to make a major difference if you come with us."

Shu looked at Gai's hand with hesitation. The two conflicting emotions that he felt before were back. On one hand, he wanted to take the offer because being a Kamen Rider was something he knew he to do, and believed Gai and his band of freedom fighters can help him there. On the other hand, we wanted to decline because he did not see himself as an adventurer. He decided to make a temporary compromise within himself. But that meant sooner or later, he would have to make a large decision. One that would shape his future.

xxxxxx

Shu was in school. He laid his arms and head on his desk. Shu was deep in thought as to what had happened. Then, his homeroom teacher announced that a new transfer student was joining their class. The whole class gasped with some of the male students comment on her good looks. Shu looked up and could not believe his eyes. It was Inori. He stood up, flabbergasted. Inori looked at him. Silence went on for a while until Shu said,

"No way. This can't be real."

Inori replied, slightly tilting her head left,

"Of course it is."

**OK. Second chapter done. It took me a while, but I did not want to leave the people who like this waiting. I put a Spike Lee movie reference in there. Think you can name it? Don't forget to review if you feel like it.**

**Later.**


	3. Phase 03

**Hope you had a fun 4th of July weekend. I just gouged on barbeque and watched Captain America: The First Avenger. Hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter will be mostly exposition with some action at the end. Some more changes I will be addressing.**

**- Souta will be a Kamen Rider in the second part of the story. As will Yahiro. Which one depends on the vote of Daryl first.**

**- Shu's father will be mentioned a little more.**

**- Daryl will be in the school with Shu, and there will be some hostility that will force Shu to grow balls.**

**One last thing. The winner of the 1st Gaim Rider poll. The winner is Baron. Stay tuned for the second one featuring Yahiro. **

**Without any further ado, here is the third chapter.**

Phase 03 - Phanerosis: Ichigo Arms of Friendship!

(last night )

All around Tokyo, one voice talked and made a huge splash into the social consciousness.

"We will always offer funeral songs for those who have been selected out of this life."

People saw this message anywhere they had screens and access to the internet. Gai's message was everywhere you could see. People had no choice but to hear Gai's message to them and to their 'government.'

"Hence the name of our group. We oppose GHQ who treat our country poorly. As if it belongs to them and no one else. Because of that fact, we publically declare war on them. We refuse to let GHQ to select us out or anyone of our citizens."

xxxxxx

(Earlier that morning)

Shu was riding the train to school. Today he was riding all by himself today. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by events that he had made happen with his void powers, he decided to watch DJ Sagara's online show.

"DJ HOTLINE! Helllloooo Tokyo. That's right, it's your best friend, DJ Sagara here giving you the latest in music and news at your viewing pleasure. Nothing happening much in music..."

computer animation featuring a recording booth with a lone cricket making its trademark sound.

"BUT in news, all of Japan is totally talking bout' this."

Screenshot of the video that was broadcasted last night featuring Gai.

"This group called Funeral Parlor. Do these guys really mean all that bull(bleep) they said? Cause let me tell you something."

Sagara leans in on the screen and whispers,

"I think they do."

He leans back to his seat.

"Honestly y'all. Let's take a trip down memory lane."

Computer animations featuring a cloudy road with a puffy sign that says "Memory Lane." Various clips of Sagara reporting on GHQ and their 'isolated incidents' and accompanying animations to make it look like a newspaper conspiracy web.

"I don't know about you all, but I smell somethin' rotten."

Animations that feature green scent waves and an oversized clothes pin on the DJ's nose.

"You wanna know something about me? I never liked GHQ before. I mean, just who the hell to they think they are? The boss of me? The boss of you?"

Various pictures and videos of Anti-GHQ protests are played.

"If you ask me, These Funeral Parlor people; I think they might the wake up call that we ain't had in a while. But, I like to keep my show, so..."

Sagara pulls out an ironically little flag that says GHQ and says flatly,

"You can do it, GHQ. Get those 'terrorists.' I gots your back."

He puts the ironically little flag back under his desk.

"Well, I'm signing off for the morning. But before I do, here's a classic music video for today in light of this news. This is DJ Sagara telling you to RESPECT THE CLASSICS!"

The music video playing as he signed off was Public Enemy's Fight the Power.

Shu listen to the whole thing.

xxxxxx

(A little earlier)

Shu's homeroom teacher stood in front of a blackboard that had writing that read 'Self-Possession.' He spoke to his students with an announcement.

"Okay, class. I highly doubt if you missed this bit of news, but a national emergency has been issued recently. GHQ has been cracking down since that incident in Roppongi. If you have heard anything about this Funeral Parlor; rumors, sightings, et cetera, you need to report it to the authorities. With that out of the way, I would like to announce that we have a transfer student joining us today. You can come in."

xxxxxx

(Now)

As Shu stood speechless, some students begun to think and comment about where they have seen her before. The teacher quelled the noise his students were making.

"Okay class, settle down. Shu, please sit down."

Shu did so.

"Okay. Please tell the class your name."

Inori began her introductions.

"My name is Inori Yuzuriha. I am pleased to meet all of you."

The students reacted with a burst of excitement as they realized who she was. The lead singer of EGOIST, and Inori confirmed their speculations. Everyone was bursting with fangasm as they realized that one of Japan's most beautiful and talented celebrities was in the same class as theirs. This made Souta's face bursting red. They all yelled in celebration and adoration.

Inori was surrounded by her classmates. Some were fans of her music, some wanted to score a date with her, and some just wanted to see her up close for the first time. Shu was at his desk, thinking of the reason why she is enrolled in the same school as him. Yahiro looked at Shu, wondering

'What's_ with that look on Shu's face?_'

At the crowd surrounding Inori, Souta gathered his 'courage' and spoke to Inori.

"Inori! I was uh... just wondering about... what you think about Funeral Parlor?"

Shu was startled at the mention of the name.

"Why would you even ask her about that, Souta?"

said Kanon, the class representative.

"Well, you know... her songs kinda sounds like what they stand for So, I thought she might support them."

Kanon looked especially irritated.

"Yeah well, you sound like an idiot."

The rest of the crowd kept on asking Inori questions. She began to feel a bit overwhelmed by her newfound popularity. Yahiro stepped forward to see if he could disperse fan crowds.

"Hey guys. Lay off. Stop putting her on the spot like that. You're making her nervous. Sorry, Inori. If you want to know, this guy's name here is Souta Tamadate, a big fan of your work. So, please overlook his enthusiasm. He'll calm down eventually. By the way, my name is Yahiro."

Souta eventually did calm down and told Inori about his club.

"Yeah. Me, Yahiro, and Shu over there have this club called the Contemporary Visual Culture Club. It's really cool. So uh... would you like to..."

Yahiro pulled Souta by his coat.

"Souta, come on. Give Inori some space. Everyone just relax. We're all in the same class for the rest of the year. So stop acting like that this is the only time Inori has for us."

Yahiro's classmates agreed and apologized to Inori for harassing her like that.

xxxxxx

At gym, Shu was think about the whole situation he was on.

_'Seriously, how else can this be explained? I meet up with Funeral Parlor, help them out by beating up and destroying a GHQ Inves or whatever they're called, get an offer to join them, and then Inori is at my school. I know the reason why she's here has something to do with me_.'

As Shu and the rest of the boys were running their laps, they were all staring at the pink haired underground popstar. Like she was something out of a dream. The lead singer of EGOIST, one of Japan's most popular bands ever to hit the music scene, captured the hearts of practically every youth in the nation, was in at the same school as theirs. One student commented that Inori was something like a doll. Shu kept silent about that, instead of the usual 'just agree with everyone is saying' fallback plan.

xxxxxx

It felt like a long train ride to home. It felt like a long day for Shu. All day, all he could ever think about how Funeral Parlor was keeping an eye on him by sending an underground celebrity to spy on him. She seemed like an expert at dodging crowds of adoring fans. At least, that was what Shu thought. The only thing that gave him any relief was that he could retreat to the isolation of his home. He could finally relax for a spell and gather his thoughts about both what was the true purpose for Inori's enrollment at his school and the compromise he made with Funeral finally made it to his apartment home. He knew that his mother would work for long days at a time with her job. He thought that once again, he would be home alone. As soon as he got to the door, he saw a hand other than his reach for the hand scanner that recognizes his prints. It was Inori, and Shu was dumbfounded about why she was there.

"INORI! Why are you here?"

When Inori went inside, Shu followed and saw boxes inside of his home.

"Wait, why are these boxes here? Inori, hold up! Why are you…?"

Shu tripped onto the floor and saw the little robot, Funell, was inside as well.

"That was rude. What did you do that for?"

Funell wheeled on away from Shu. Shu crawled on the floor for a bit until he saw Inori changing into some new clothes. This made him blush like crazy. Shu closed his eyes, but like the hormonal teenage he was, he took a look again only to see Funell. It eyes lining red, it took out his robot hands surging with electricity ready to punish Shu. As Inori finished dressing, she found Shu holding off Funell's little assault. While Shu was defending himself, he asked Inori the prominent questions that came to his mind.

"Why are in my house and how can you open the door?"

Inori answered calmly,

"Funell opened it for me."

As Shu was still trying to survive the attack of the little robot, Inori was crouching in front of Shu.

"Can you please explain what's going on here?"

"Drop the manners."

"I just don't wanna be rude. That's all."

Shu was trying real hard not to look at what Inori was wearing underneath. Inori broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I haven't ate anything."

"Okay. What do you feel like?"

"Rice balls."

xxxxxx

At GHQ Headquarters, a meeting was held between the head of the Anti-Bodies and the various command heads of the entire Occupation operation.

"Let's get right to it, Keido. How do you intend to rectify the events that had happened yesterday? Not to mention the fact that this THING was actually following orders from one of your commanding officers?"

The image of the prototype Inves was shown.

"Rest easy, sir. I am putting Major Segai in charge of Funeral Parlor-related matters to him."

Two of the generals was puzzled by that man's name.

"Segai?"

"Never heard of him."

"But you have heard of Norma Gene, correct?"

The supreme commander of GHQ spoke out in familiarity of those words.

"It's a genetic narcotic that has been on the rise amongst civilians. Mostly teens. Am I right, Dr. Ouma?"

A woman with long brown hair was in the same room where the meeting was taking place. She was Haruka Ouma, Shu's mother.

"Yes. It was inadvertently discovered during the creation of Apocalypse virus vaccine."

The head of the Anti-Bodies, Shuuichirou Keidou, continued his report.

"I've assigned Segai to track the distribution channels. When he reported, he gave an exact analysis of the countrywide operation within days. He's sharp like a guillotine. He's a hunter. Whatever prey we give him will have no chance of escaping his sight. He is ruthless in his methods. The perfect match against opposition like Funeral Parlor."

Commander Yan spoke.

"Very well. Proceed with that. Now as to the other matter at hand, this creature that was in the battle yesterday."

Keido was prepared with the matter of the Inves. One of the GHQ generals asked the question that was on their minds.

"Why was this creature kept a secret from us?"

"Because sir, these creatures are a relatively new discovery my Anti-Bodies discovered two weeks ago.

Everyone in the room was shocked at that statement. Keido brought some images and videos dating back two weeks.

"This is the video footage we have obtained from that encounter. It took down nearly 15 troops before we placed it in a containment cell."

The video footage showed a hunchbacked bug-like humanoid with large forearms. It had oval, black eyes. An oval mouth with fang-like teeth on the sides of the mouth. Needless to say, this was a monster unlike anything the top brass had seen before.

"During the capture, we took a blood sample out of the creature and ran it through numerous tests to determine the exact nature of its DNA."

Commander Yan asked,

"What where the results of those tests?"

Keido spoke in a grave manner.

"The results were shocking to say the least. We found out it was human."

Those last words gave the generals a chill that made them shudder.

"We also discovered traces of the Apocalypse Virus within its bloodstream. Closer analysis of the creature's DNA have found out that both Human DNA and the DNA of the virus have merged. It may have resulted into a sort of mutation that made the human host to look like this."

This hypothesis that Keido had proposed made everyone in the room uneasy with tension. To know that the Apocalypse Virus is capable of turning some poor human soul into a monster of unspeakable hideousness is enough to bring out the worst in people through panic and fear.

"We didn't want to report this until we had all the facts. As to how this larger version of this creature was associated with the Anti-Body third squadron, we are currently investigating the matter as we speak. We will update you as soon as we can."

This made Commander Yan satisfied.

"See that you do. I believe that is all for now."

The meeting ended. Even though he did not show it, Keido was relieved that he was able to keep generals at charge off his scent. It was important for him that the Inves were to be kept secret a little longer. Haruka Ouma spoke to Keido.

"Sir, may I ask..."

"About the creatures. I meant every word. The research division is currently under investigation. Don't worry though, you're exempt from it. I know you had no prior knowledge about these monsters because I kept it that way."

Haruka was surprised at that action. It almost seemed uncharacteristic of Keido. He then gave Haruka her orders.

"Please continue with your work."

"Yes sir."

Haruka left the conference room with Keido all by himself to collect his thoughts.

xxxxxx

In an office building in another location. A man with clown makeup carrying a flip phone with a little cell phone accessory. The accessory was a keychain that jingled like a bell. It took the form of a black on one side and white on the other European clown. It had a red eye on the black side and a black eye on the white. Both were shaped like a ghoul's eyes. A sunset was happening as a man in a business suit was hanging upside down, gagged and blindfolded. This was Major Segai, a hunter with a keen nose.

"Sorry about that. Just had a urgent work e-mail. So, you're just about to say something. Oh wait, I never gave you proper motivation to speak, did we? Well, let's see what we can do."

xxxxxx

In Shu's apartment, Inori was digging in to some rice balls. Shu was at the living room, assessing the situation he was in.

"So, you're here about what I said to Gai, right?"

xxxxxx

(flashback to the aftermath of the battle)

Shu, while still in his Pine arms, was looking at the hand Gai extended towards him. Shu wanted to grab that hand and shake it in agreement. And yet, a part of him was scared at that he could not hack it as a freedom fighter. He needed time to figure out what he really wanted. So, he made a compromise.

"Listen, Gai. I am glad that I was able to make a difference today. What was done is something I would never forget. But ... I don't know if I can join you. I just need some time to think about it."

Gai looked at Shu and thus made a decision.

"Very well then. You have a day and a half. At sunset on the next day, we will hear your answer. This is a commitment you need to carefully contemplate on."

xxxxxx

(Present)

"How am I going to explain this to my mom?"

As Inori finished eating, she spoke about Shu's mom in a mnemonic, factual manner.

"Haruka Ouma. Senior Researcher at Sephirah Genomics. Only comes home once a week. Unlikely to be back for several days."

Shu looked like he expected that to happen.

"Why am I not surprised? You've run a background check on me."

Inori felt that she had to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I know that this is strange, but I don't mean to be a burden."

Shu wanted Inori to feel better.

"You're not a burden. It's just... don't understand why you're here."

"I'm here to protect you when you're not Gaim."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Shu went to the door to answer. It was Yahiro.

"Hey. Hope I'm not late."

"No, but what's going on?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and I thought we could watch that movie I told you about."

Shu held a horror movie.

"That's nice. You really came all the way here to watch a movie?"

"Well really, I just wanna hang out. You were pretty weird today. So, I though I'd check on you and ask you if anything happen to you today?"

Shu was surprised that Yahiro would do something like this.

"In all honesty, I don't know. I do know that change is happening to me. I just don't know where it's going to take me."

Yahiro was curious about what Shu meant when he said that. Then, he saw another person come out of his apartment. He saw Inori come out, holding Funell.

"Whoa, what's she doing here?"

"Uh..."

As Shu was trying to think of an explanation, Inori just flat out said,

"I had a communication. We need to go now."

Yahiro was puzzled about what she meant. He looked at Shu when he inside for a while and outside again.

"It's complicated to explain."

"How complicated?"

"Can't even tell you. Anyway, I'll see you later."

Yahiro looked with a hint of friendly jealousy.

xxxxxx

Inori, carrying Funell, was leading Shu to the meeting place to Gai. Shu decided to take his holo-tablet with him. Inori talked to him as they walked.

"Would you say that Yahiro Samukawa is your friend?"

"Sure. He's a really good person. He takes the time to be considerate of others. The opposite of me. What about you? You got friends, right?"

"Is it really necessary? Does a person need to have friends?"

xxxxxx

As they were both waiting in a park, Shu looked online to see if there were any shops, physical or online, that sold toy lockseeds. If they were ordinary toys, Shu wouldn't bother. But somehow, when he held a lockseed it gave him power. He thought that maybe it had something to do with his void powers. Inori looked a little bit to see what Shu was looking at. Shu eventually discovered a shop at the Akihabara district that did sold these things. The only ones the shop had was a lockseed that was shaped like a strawberry that was labeled 'LS-06,' and a slightly larger one, shaped like a watermelon with the label 'LS-10.' Gai arrived to where Shu and Inori were.

"I appreciate you coming."

Shu looked at Gai and said,

"I'm still thinking about your offer. By the way, that's some outfit you got on."

"There's more to being a revolutionary than being able to shot a gun. Tsugumi, we clear?"

Behind Gai was Tsugumi and Ougumo. Ougumo was carrying an AK-47 for security and Tsugumi had her computer with her.

"All clear from what I can tell."

"So, why did you send Inori to keep an eye on me?"

Gai spoke in a serious manner.

"We have a problem. Someone saw us yesterday. They witnessed the battle and your part in it. If they were from the fort, I could have handled them. However, it seems they're an outsider. Specifically speaking, someone from your school.

Shu was surprised from this bit of news.

"From my school? you sure?"

"Have you heard of Norma Gene?"

Shu was familiar with that name.

"It's a drug, right? Wait, they were there for a drug deal?"

"Our intel says that the dealers operate under the name 'Sugar.' We're not completely sure, but it's highly likely, they saw you and Inori. There is even the possibility that they saw you transform into Gaim. We need to locate them."

If Shu didn't have this power, he could refuse Gai on the spot. But, since he does have the power to make a difference, he owed it to himself to keep this power a secret to protect the people he cares about. Shu knew that he had to find these guys who might have seen him in battle. It was a slim chance, but it was a risk he dare not ignore.

"Even if I agreed to this, do you realize how many students we're talking about? How am I supposed to find the guys?"

"You just need to extract their voids."

Shu then made a realization.

"You can see other people's voids, right?"

Gai was impressed at how sharp Shu was.

'Pretty quick, aren't you? You're right, though. I can see people's voids. During the battle over at Roppongi, I felt another presence. Most importantly, I saw their voids. Thanks to GHQ's temporary disaster law, terrorists have no human rights. If this witness identifies you, you will be on the Anti-Bodies' most wanted list. Understand?"

Shu gave Gai a look that meant that he understood everything and what it all means.

"I already gave the description of the void you're looking for to Inori. She will guide you during this 'favor' you're doing for us."

Shu was confused at that last word.

"Favor?"

"I know that you're not officially one of us. But if you do this for us, we'll do something for you in exchange. Call it an 'incentive' for membership."

xxxxxx

At school, Shu and Inori were in a bridging hallway where they hid behind one of the sides of the entrance.

"Are you sure? Have you memorized everything?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about it."

"You know the void rules?"

"Rule 1: Voids can only be drawn 17 years or younger. Rule 2: When extracting a void, the subject loses the memory of you extracting it. Rule 3: Return the void of the person you extracted it from."

Inori was nodding her head in confirmation to Shu memorizing all the Void Rules. Shu found his first subject. It was Hare, his crush.

"Hare, I'm really sorry for what I'm going to do. Believe me when I say this this: the regret will haunt me forever."

Little did Shu know that Kanon, the class rep, was walking with her.

"Okay. Here I go."

Shu, with his right arm out, committed a devastating mistake. He groped Kanon's right boob. The first thing in Shu's mind was

'_Holy ****ing shit, I'm dead_.'

The second thing he thought was

'_Wow. Those are soft_.'

Everyone that saw this was stunned in complete, utter shock. The other students were talking about what was happening. One even took a picture with his camera phone. Hare felt a bit faint.

"SHU! If that's all you wanted, you should've told me."

Kanon was blushing red all over her face. She screamed as loud as she could in offense to this horrendous action that Shu committed. Shu ran from the scene. Inori walked after him, and Kanon furiously chased after him. All over the school's online message board was Shu's picture of gabbing Kanon's boob. The comments of the picture were brutal. Some said that he was an 'absolute pervert' while others were along the lines of 'dude, keep it on your pants.'

xxxxxx

Shu and Inori went to the clubroom where Shu attempts to recover from this debacle. Feeling dejected, Shu thought his life was over.

"Question of the day: How did I screw up?"

Inori answered, not understanding that Shu was asking a rhetorical question.

"You didn't make eye contact with her. That's crucial when drawing out voids."

"Is that another rule when drawing out voids? Because if it is, then that's no good. I get nervous when I make eye contact with other people. I get self-conscious and forget what comes out of my mouth."

"Shu, turn around."

Inori grabbed Shu by the sides of his head and made Shu look at her, establishing a sort of eye contact.

"Tell me. Does it look like I'm looking into your eyes? I'm actually staring at the spot between them. The important thing is that other people think you're making eye contact with them."

Shu was surprised that something like this was possible. This was a game-changer for him. Not just for extracting voids, but also for dealing people in general. Shu decided to try again with this new technique.

"This time, I'll make it work."

xxxxxx

Souta was walking to the clubroom while listening to his MP3 player. He was unaware of his surroundings. Shu was running up to Souta. Shu was yelling out,

"SOUTA!"

Souta was surprised at Shu running towards him, then stopping all of a sudden. A blue glow emerged as Shu was starting to extract Souta's void. Shu placed his right hand on Souta's chest as a bright circle emerged. The crystal streams appeared as well as Shu was now extracting Souta's void. Souta was feeling an acute amount of pain. A tall amount of organic-like stones was coming out of Souta until it came out as a video camera-like object. Shu showed it to Inori, asking if it ws what they were looking for.

"No."

"I had a feeling it wasn't."

Shu placed Souta's void back into his body.

"At least I know how to do this now."

Souta regained consciousness, but didn't remember what had just happened that put him in a daze. There was even no one else to tell him. Shu and Inori went all over the school, extracting various voids from any student they could find. Among the voids extracted were a vase, a pair of pliers, binoculars, a skateboard, and a refrigerator of all things. All negative results. When it came sunset, Shu and Inori were resting somewhere from the exhausting search. Shu held a soda to his forehead to cool himself.

"This is taking forever. Just what exactly are we looking for?"

"Shears."

"Like garden shears?

"Yes. You'll know when you see them."

Shu asked Inori a question.

"What are voids, anyway? Why do they have different shapes?"

"The shape of a person's void is a reflection of that person's innermost fears or complexes."

"So, it's a reflection of the person's heart? or maybe even soul?"

"You might say that."

Shu reminisced about the shape of his void, the Sengoku Driver. He wondered what part of him made him Kamen Rider material. After all, Kamen Riders are heroes. They're supposed to be self-confident, courageous, and true to the cause of justice. He was none of that. And yet, he has a belt driver and capable of amazing fighting feats of power. Shu wondered if the driver was a reflection of his desire.

"Hey Inori, what's your void?"

As they were talking, running was heard. The sound was coming towards them. Shu then saw Kanon still chasing after him.

"There you are. I GOT YOU, SHU OUMA!"

Shu forgotten his botched attempt to extract a void, and the aftermath it ensued.

"Aw crap. I forgot about that."

Just then, Yahiro opens one of the gum doors and provides Shu and Inori a means to escape.

"Shu! Over here."

Shu and Inori went to where Yahiro was with Kanon yelling,

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!"

xxxxxx

Shu was still feeling pretty tired from running all over the place and sat down at the nearest bench seat.

"Feels like I've been running all day."

"If you were a member of Funeral Parlor, you'd be doing it all your life."

"Heh heh, yeah.

Shu was shocked at the mention of Funeral Parlor coming out of Yahiro's mouth. Suspicions rattled his head.

"How about we wait here until the class rep cools down? Then you can go apologize to her."

"Sure, but I don't know if she'll forgive me for what's essentially something a shameless pervert would do. I mean, she's most likely to stab me with a pair of shears."

Shu watched Yahiro maintained his composure. He tried some more keywords since he felt that he may have found the person Gai asked him to locate.

"Sounds like you watched that movie I gave you last night."

"You know, I kind of find it surprising that you're into all those gory, slasher flicks."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"No, you just... don't look like you'd be into that sort of stuff, sugar."

Silence took place as Yahiro stood still. Shu confirmed his target.

"So, you did see me. Now, you're mocking me."

"No I'm not. I just trying to be understanding. Maybe you got your reasons. I mean, you wouldn't just..."

"Shut up!"

Shu felt the sudden shift of tone in Yahiro's voice. It was a violent one, and it made Shu be on his guard.

"IT'S TOO LATE TO ACT LIKE A CONCERNED FRIEND! I knew the minute you called me 'sugar,' you were gonna turn me in. Just cut the sanctimonious bullshit!"

Yahiro slammed a rail in anger. Shu was new to this side of Yahiro. The side that was angry.

"YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE TREAT ME LIKE SOME SORT OF LOSER PASSING BY! LIKE YOU GET TO DECIDE WHAT TYPE OF PERSON I AM! AND THEN I HAVE TO BE THAT PERSON I FRONT OF EVERYONE! DO YOU REALIZE HOW SICK I AM OF THIS PRETENTIOUS CRAP THAT I FEED TO YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE?! Even worse, I HAVE TO FEED THIS SHIT TO MYSELF!"

"YAHIRO, STOP!

As Shu pushed Yahiro off, his void extracting abilities activated on instinct when Shu felt his life was in danger. Shu extracted Yahiro's void and it came out a pair of shears.

"So, it was him."

Inori took out her gun and said,

"You've found him."

Shu knew what that meant.

"NO! You can't shoot him."

"Why not? His temptations show how weak he is. If he lives, he will be a threat to us in the future."

"And just what the hell do you people think you know about him?"

Inori was confused at that last statement.

"Maybe it sounds stupid, but I can't forget the person I've known him to be. True, there's a side of him that he hasn't been honest about before, but he's still one of the people I can trust unconditionally, and that includes you as well. Now, put down the gun, Inori."

Inori was stunned at that second last thing Shu said. He trusted her with his life much like he trusted Yahiro with his secrets. She eventually complied. Shu was grateful. Night fell at the school gym/auditorium and Yahiro woke up in a daze.

"Ugh... Shu?"

Shu gave a little wave.

"What happened?"

"I headbutted you because I was scared. Sorry about that."

"No, I am. You're one of the few friends I can trust."

"Funny. I feel the same way."

The two of them made a pact to keep each other's secrets. A mutual understanding was reached that night. Before Shu left, Yahiro gave him a gift he wanted to give recently. It was the Ichigo (strawberry) lockseed.

"I saw the orange lock you hold to. I thought you collected these things or something."

Shu was thankful for it.

"By the way Yahiro, just be careful. Believe it or not, I actually care if you die in a drive-by shooting if you screwed up a 'drop,' or whatever they're called."

Yahiro was genuinely touched by those words.

"You're too kind, Shu."

"You think so? I like to think that's my only redeeming quality."

xxxxxx

Shu and Inori were walking back to the apartment. Shu had a hectic day that ended on a positive note. Inori was in her thoughts. She was thinking about the report she gave to Tsugumi, who then reported it to Gai. She trusted Shu with this decision. All of a sudden, screams were heard. Shu and Inori look on and they could not believe it. A pack of monsters (the ones described before) were terrorizing people in the park near his apartment. Shu knew he had to do something. There was a nearby alleyway that Shu and Inori hid in. Inori was a bit confused to why they did that.

"Shu, why are we here? Shouldn't you go and kill those things?"

"I will, but not before a quick change."

Shu grabbed his schoolbag and pulled out his Lock Vehicle and his blue hoodie. Inori then realized that Shu was playing it smart. He had to hide his face if he was fighting against those things. Not to mention that GHQ has eyes all over the city in both surveillance systems and people's communication devices. Shu took of his school coat and put in his blue hoodie. He then activated his Lock Vehicle that transformed into a motorcycle. He rode to the center of the monster attack. The monsters were new to Shu, but he knew that people were in danger if he did nothing. Both the monsters and the people who were running away stood still to this newcomer, with his hood on covering his face, as he got off his bike. Shu then summoned his Sengoku Driver out of his chest and placed it on his waist. He held his Orange Lockseed and yelled,

"_**HENSHIN!**_"

"_**ORANGE!**_ "

A metallic orange appeared over him. Shu did his pose and placed his lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON**_ !"

The driver then played the Japanese horagai music with a techno beat before Shu used the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_ "

Shu wielded both his swords and charged at the monsters with various slashing attacks. The people watching this were stupefied at this person who came on a motorcycle, went through a transformation sequence, and fought against the monsters. It was unlike anything they had seen before. Shu kept on battling the monsters until they were weakened. Shu then decided to bring out his new lockseed to try out. He put off his Orange lockseed,

"_**LOCK-OFF**_."

And took out his new one.

"_**ICHIGO!**_"

A metallic strawberry was above Shu. He then latched the Ichigo lockseed on his driver...

"_**LOCK-ON!**_ "

and used the Cutting blade to slice it.

"_**SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! **__**SHUSHUTO SPARK! **_"

The metallic strawberry descended on its side and landed on Shu's head to become his Ichigo arms. New weapons appeared on Shu's hands. It was a pair of kunai, a type of ninja knife weapon. Shu threw a number of the ninja knives at the monsters and the monsters were feeling the pain. Shu didn't know much kunai this lockseed could produce, but it was doing the job. He saw the monsters were on their last knees and went for the final blow. Shu took off his Ichigo lockseed...

"_**LOCK-OFF**_."

and placed it on his musou saber.

"_**LOCK-ON! 1-10-100! **_"

Shu swings his saber into the air.

"_**ICHIGO CHARGE!**_ "

Out came an energy strawberry that floated in the air until it came apart as a kunai storm over the monsters. Each of the kunai exploded on contact with the monsters until the monsters were destroyed themselves. Shu was glad that he did some major good this night. The people that saw the whole battle recorded it with their various recording devices. Cameraphones, video recorders, smartphones, anything connected to the internet and its various video streaming sites. Shu spoke only one thing.

"My name is Gaim. Kamen Rider Gaim."

Shu went to his bike and rode off to where Inori was hiding, and then to his apartment.

xxxxxx

When they got there, Inori went straight to sleep. Shu was still awake, laying on the couch. The fight with the monsters still fresh on his mind, the whole thing felt a bit overwhelming. He wondered if every fight like this was going to feel the same way. He then took out his Ichigo lockseed that Yahiro gave to him. It was thanks to his best friend that lives were saved.

xxxxxx

Elsewhere, Major Segai was making contact with his superiors.

"We have confirmed. I am certainly surprised that you would risk civilian life like this. I'm also quite curious to see where did you get these creatures."

On the other side of the call was Keido.

"That is something we are keeping a secret for now. I need to keep the top brass off my tail for a while. I'll fill you in at the right time."

"I look forward with bated breath. In the meantime though, I'll keep on the hunt for these Funeral Parlor people."

"Have you made any leads?"

Segai was in a building across the apartment Shu was living in.

"I'm working on one right now."

xxxxxx

The next morning, Shu and Inori were taking the train to school. Shu overheard a few of his schoolmates talking about the many videos featuring this armored guy beating up all those monsters that appeared last night. They were saying at how amazing he was. Shu felt a little glad that someone was saying positive things about him (while he was still in his armor). Shu then decide to turn on his holo-tablet and tuned to DJ Sagara's show.

"DJ HOTLINE! DJ Sagara here giving you the latest in news and music. But I wanna focus on news right now because of THIS GUY!"

A video of Gaim in his Orange armor.

"THIS GUY RIGHT HERE! This mysterious, but nevertheless, KICK-ASS stranger out of nowhere. Who is this guy? Where does he come from? And how does he do this AWE-SOME STUUUUFFFF?!"

Videos of Gaim's slashes and the final blow were shown.

"He calls himself Kamen Rider Gaim."

The part where he says who he is played.

"I don't know where he came from, but then again I could say the same about these freaks.

Footage of the monster attack on the people is shown.

"When asked about these creatures, GHQ issued no comment. In other words..."

Computer animations feature the GHQ logo with the word balloon 'Duhhhhhhh, I DON'T KNOW,' said in a stupid person's voice was heard. Shu laughed at that.

"I think there's more to this than we know. Whatever it may be, I know this. There's a Hero of Justice out there, y'all. And I have a good feeling that he's on our side. This is DJ Sagara signing off the morning."

DJ Sagara got off his chair, stood back for the camera to capture his full body, and did the Henshin pose of Kamen Rider Ichigo. Shu felt a bit good about himself. To be capable of this sort of stuff and be loved for it. He took it as a sign that the change that he always wanted in his life is now happening. Inori spoke to Shu.

"Shu, do you think I could stay with you? It's just that... Nobody ever said that they trusted me. It felt good. So, can I?"

Shu saw Inori taking his words to heart. He smiled and said,

"Sure. Stay as long as you like."

Inori looked at Shu and smiled for his kindness.

Just then, the train they were on went for a sudden stop at one of the station they normally pass on this route. Everyone was startled by this.

"What's going on?"

Shu saw GHQ soldiers standing outside with guns. Everyone inside the train were taken aback by this chain of events. The sliding doors opened and Shu was pushed outside. When Shu looked behind, he found out it was Yahiro who did it.

"Yahiro, what are you...?"

"I'm sorry, Shu."

"What?"

Inori looked at fear for what would happen to Shu. While Shu was experiencing something for the first time: betrayal. Shu then heard a voice say his name.

"Hello, Shu Ouma. I'm Major Makoto Segai. And you are under arrest."

Shu quivered until he bursted out yelling in the air,

"BACKSTABBING MOTHERF****ER!"

**I thank you for your patience. I hope you like this chapter. I will work on the next one as soon as I can. **


	4. Phase 04

**This is a new chapter. Hope you like it. Changes to mention:**

**- Segai will be a Kamen Rider. This will be a poll as well.**

**- Tsugumi and Ayase as well. In the second half.**

**-The winner of the 2nd poll is Ryugen. The last poll will be posted soon. **

**- This story will feature original chapters not related to the anime, but possibly will be related to the tokusatsu show. I'm still trying to figure out where this story will go.**

**I also took a look at some of your suggestions in the reviews. Some I will use to modify my previous chapters and on my future ones. Some I will not use. This is my story. If I use a suggestion, thank you for it. If I do not, don't feel down about it. I still appriciate the feedback you give. Enjoy.**

Phase 04 - Flux: Big Bang!

After his outburst of anger and brutal disappointment towards his 'ex'-best friend, Major Segai proceeded to handcuff Shu. His schoolmates and Kanon, the class rep, looked or heard in shock. Segai said to Shu,

"It may not look like much, but your friend just did you a big favor."

As Inori looked on in horror when the train she was on resumed its course, she looked for anything to get her back to Shu. She found a fire extingusher button behind a glass seal. Inori attempted to break the glass and push the button. But, someone stopped her. A young girl in a hood and cape.

"No, Inori."

"But Shu..."

"Gai said leave it be."

As the remainder of the students were trying to see what was going on, Yahiro was by himself, silently justifying the actions he had committed.

"This is the world we live in. I won't apologize for obeying reality."

xxxxxx

Shu sat dejected while Segai was solving a crossword puzzle on his flip phone.

"So Shu, maybe you can answer this. Here's the clue: close-fitting underwear, leggings or tights. Primarily for women. four letters down. Any suggestions?"

Segai looked at Shu, kind of hoping for a reaction from him. No response. Shu was still in his thoughts.

'_Why? Why did he set me up? I thought I could trust him. I was stupid. I was so stupid_.'

Segai yelled in excitement,

"IT'S PANTYHOSE! Well actually, hose for short. Nothing I hate more than leaving blank spots unfilled. And I got a few blank spots I need your help filling in.

The prison convoy holding Shu, Segai, and the GHQ Anti-Bodies platoon arrived at a huge building that was called Isolation Factory four. It was located on a small lake island just outside Tokyo. Within the darker corridors of the place lies a dirty prison cell reserved for the most dangerous inmates. Only one was there. His face was covered and was in a straightjacket. Guarded by two armed men, this prisoner was given no chance to escape.

"I got a nice room for you to think in. It's a bit small, but it'll do the job. You can take all the time you need to help figure out this little puzzle of ours."

xxxxxx

At school, Souta was in shock after hearing the news of Shu's arrest.

"What do you mean Shu got taken in by GHQ?!"

Kanon explained in a nervous tone.

"I couldn't believe it myself when I was there. But I spoke to the teacher, and he confirmed it."

Hare was in her desk, on the verge of tears, in response to this horrible truth.

"No way. Shu didn't do anything wrong. I know he didn't..."

Inori saw at how everyone felt in her class, and wondered if she felt the same way.

xxxxxx

In the building where Shu was currently detained, Segai was in communication with Keido.

"I see you arrested Dr. Ouma's son."

"I've brought him on suspicions of ties with Funeral Parlor. Did i make a wrong call?"

"Not if you're right. What's your impression on him?"

"He's guilty. Aside from the evidence, he did fell for the trap I laid for him last night."

"Is that why that little incident had to be on the news?"

"That was unintentional. I apologize for that. However, I have confirmed that he is the armored warrior that helped Funeral Parlor destroy that 'Inves' you gave to Major Guin during the incident in Roppongi. His buddy, Yahiro, was helpful in apprehending Shu. He's quite the shutterbug."

Segai played the interrogation videothat was recorded a little while ago to Keido.

xxxxxx

Shu was in prisoner's garb while sitting on one side of a touchscreen table. Segai was the other side, showing him photos Yahrio had taken. It was of Shu in his Gaim Pine arms with Gai of Funeral Parlor extending his hand to him.

"Here we have Gai Tsutsugami, self-proclaimed leader of Funeral Parlor and you in your armor. Now, how does a boy like you gained this armor-like weapon and get involved in a battlezone with a known terrorist?"

"Good question. You should be asking Gai that."

Segai show more pictures of the members of Funeral Parlor.

"Look Shu, it's no secret that the food here tastes terrible. Much worse than the school lunch line. I can't imagine anyone eating it for the rest of their life. Think about it before you say anything else.

xxxxxx

Keido watched the video until it ended. Segai spoke on.

"As you can see, he's trying to keep quiet. His familiarity of the group's leader is shown by calling him by his first name. However, he doesn't display any of the ideology fixation most common in terrorists. Not to mention his involvement is ambiguous at best. In short, it's odd."

"And what of his characteristics when he is that armored warrior?"

Segai took a moment to think of a intial analysis of Shu's action when he was Kamen Rider Gaim.

"I say he's either wallowing in the euphoria of fulfilling some childhood fantasy, or he must've had some sort of quiet, unassuming life and believes he doesn't have a lot to offer to other people. And when he somehow gained that armor, he had the impression that this power would change his life somehow."

Keido thought it would be the latter.

"Give me your analysis on this. It's a pirate feed simultaneously transmitted through multiple news outlets seven minutes ago."

The video featured Gai making a proclamtion behind a computer monitor that featured the Funeral Parlor logo.

"This is a warning for GHQ. Funeral Parlor will raid your facility at Isolation Ward four tomorrow. You're welcome to try and stop us. I assure you, we will rescue our comrade."

"He's a cocky one, isn't he?"

Segai, having seen the footage, just had a thought occur.

"Sir, I just had a bright idea."

xxxxxx

Shu was fiddling around with his food, still feeling down from all that had happened that landed him in hot water with GHQ. He remembered the booking process where they even took out some of his blood. It was three vials worth. Just then the door unlocked. A guard came to escort him out. Then Shu met with Segai once more.

"Unexpected developments has happened. So, I think it's time to let you in on everything."

Shu and Segai were in a military convoy headed somewhere.

"Sorry for the elaborate precautions. Right now, we're in a hightened state of security and had to double our security to protect a certain prisoner we've held underneath that tower. I'll get that to it later. It'll be easier to explain after I've shown you a few things first."

The convoy headed to another facility near where Shu was imprisoned.

"This is our Isolation Ward. Our compound was intially built as a means to facilitate this one ward. It's also holds the reason as to why Yahiro sold you out to us. Things are not as black and white as it looks. You see, he's not a Norma Gene user. He's a dealer. 'Sugar' is the name he gives to his clients. He was in the Roppongi area to sell drugs, not buy them."

'_well, yeah. I already knew that._" Shu thought.

"It may be dirty money, but he has a good reason for that. Look down there. You'll understand."

Shu saw rows of hospital beds, filled with victims of the Apocalypse virus. People with huge crystals organically attached to them was a definite sign of infection of the virus. Among the doctors and nurses, Shu saw Yahiro holding a little boy's hand.

"Who's that kid he's with?"  
"That's his little brother, Jun. The reason Yahiro ratted on you. Shocking, isn't it? That's what happens when the Apocalypse virus reaches stage 4."

Shu looked at Yahiro's little brother and all the other infected people with sorrow and sympathy for their pain.

"One of the roles of this facility is to provide cutting-edge medical attention to these people who either were infected accidently or have developed an immunity to the vaccine. If you know your history, 10 years have passed since the Apocalypse virus pandamic struck. That gave rise to the riot known as Lost Chrismas that caused this country to unravel. GHQ was the only organization to successfully develop a vaccine. Thanks to it, the outbreak was contained. Without the vaccine, I doubt the world would regain any sense of order."

Shu and Segai were in a waiting room. They were having coffee as Segai continued his conversation.

"So now you why I can't forgive Funeral Parlor. They carelessly disrupt the peace and good will we've worked hard and desparately to create. And I can't wrap my head around you. You seem like a smart kid who cares about people. So, why are you tied with Funeral Parlor?"

Shu was reflective with all that Segai showed him and was told. He couldn't deny that the help that GHQ provides to the victims of the Apocalypse virus is hugely beneficial. And yet, the brutality committed by their soldiers could not, rather dare not, be denyed.

"I didn't see any good will in Roppongi that day."

Segai was a bit curious about that remark.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I saw innocent people get killed by your own men. I seen your soldiers made defenseless civilians bow and beg for their lives! ONLY TO BE SHOT DOWN LIKE DOGS!"

Segai saw the anger in Shu's voice.

"How can I trust the same people in charge of the safety and health of my country when they have the power to beat me up and shoot me dead for shits and giggles and exercise it with no remorse?"

Segai had a clue to what Shu was talking about.

"That was a hideout for unregistered citizens. People who refuse their regular inoculations. It's a hotbed for infections."

"That still doesn't explain how you have the right to kill them!"

"Our soldiers have families, too. Far away from where they died. How many of them wanted to sacrifice themselves for people who can't protect themselves?

Shu tried to retort that with what he had seen.

"Gai said we had to help the civilians. And when we did, he said I had the power to do the greatest good."  
"I would have guessed he'd say something like that, considering what you're capable of."

Shu was startled at the implication that Segai knew his secret.

"In case you don't know, we had our eye for a while."

Segai turned on the television monitor and it show video footage of Shu transforming into Gaim. The following footage was that of Gaim in his Ichigo arms, wiping out the Inves that terrorized the park near his home last night.

"Answer me this question, Shu. Why is Gai trying to free a mass murderer?"  
Shu was startled even further by what Segai said. Segai switched to the video he saw in a conference with Keido, his commanding officer, and played it for Shu to see. He then switched to a video featuring the prisoner that is considered extremely dangerous.

"This is Kenji Kido, the one responsible for the Sky Tree bombing. Funeral Parlor announced they intend to free him tonight by force. Not you."

Shu was distraught by this.

"A little piece of advice, Shu. When someone tells you to be selfless, you can bet it will serve them. Especially for someone of your power and abilities."

Segai gave Shu a pen with an added function.

"I want you to have this. It's a transmitter. The next time you're with Gai Tsutsugami, press the blue button two times and the red button once. It will alert us to their location and allow us to move in before they can do more harm. Tha't all you need to do."

Shu contemplated on what everything Segai said and offered. Segai continued talking.

"We know about Inori Yuzuriha."

Shu raised his head.

"Most people know as a famed musician from the internet. It's a shame that she is in Gai's web of deception. If you refuse to help us, then that means that we'll have to bring her in for questioning."

Shu faced a hard choice. To turn on his newfound comrades or to be a fugitive of the state.

xxxxxx

Back at the clubroom where Inori first met Shu, she was watching the video that Shu made that featured her song while holding Funell. She sang along with it for a while until she stopped. She had flashbacks of her time with Shu and began to recognized her feelings of isolation when she was apart with Shu.

"Why do I feel so cold? What's wrong with me, Funell? I don't undersatand."

Inori was genuinely confused as to why she was having these emotions that were never felt before in her life.

"I wish Shu was here. Maybe he knows."

Then, Inori heard footsteps in the clubroom. She reached for her gun and aimed at the intruder.

"WOAH! Easy girl. I come in peace."

Inori recognized that voice from Roppongi when it took over Funell and spoke to Shu. Inori only saw his sneakers in the light.

"If you know who I am, then you'll trust me enough to deliver this message to your leader."

"What is it?"  
"Don't do anything until you see a flare from the roof of Isolation Ward four."

Inori remembered the message Gai broadcasted all over the news networks. Chance are, he saw it.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons. However, I have one request. Can I borrow your robot?"

Inori asked,

"What for?"

"I wanna help Shu. I have something for him."

xxxxxx

Shu was in his cell awaiting for the breakout that was going to happen. It was sunset. Then, Shu's prison door opened, but no one was there when it opened. Shu stepped outside only to find Funell.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bust you out."

Funell talked in the same voice that spoke to him in Roppongi.

"It's you."

"Yep. Follow the leader and you'll see me in person. Before that though, let get those off ya."

Shu extended both his handcuffed arms and Funell welded them off of Shu wrists, freeing his hands. He then followed Funell to whatever place in the facility it was leading Shu to. Shu saw numerous gaurd laying face down and saw cameras turned off. After following Funell for a few minutes, Shu was back in the waiting room where he and Segai talked a while ago. Shu couldn't believe what he saw. It was DJ Sagara, the net idol. Shu was taken aback as to how a internet personality could be able to knock out several guards, took down a network of surveilliance systems, and did it all through one robot that wasn't even his.

"Hellloooo, little hero."

"IT WAS YOU ALL THIS TIME?!"

"YEAHYAH! It's such an honor to meet ya. KAAAMEN RIDERRR GAIMMMM! I don't know if you noticed, but you're famous. Everybody in Japan want to meet you."

Shu was confused as to how and why he would help him with such enthusiasm.

"Are you an accomplise of GHQ?"

"Is the Pope jewish?"

Shu knew that to be an automatic no.

"So, you're the one that gave my powers?"

Sagara fell silent for a while, then said,

"That's a question for another time. Right now, let's focus on why I'm here and how you're gonna bust outta here. Sit down, let's talk."

Shu then proceeded to do so. Sagara pulled out the lcokseeds Shu had with him before they were taken by the men who arrested him.

"By the way, I got these for you."

Shu then grabbed his lockseeds. Funell tugged his garb and Shu put two of his lockseeds into Funell's head.

"I bet you never experienced anything like this in your old life, now did you?"

Shu remembered his past battles with both the Inves and the GHQ Endlaves. How he defeated them all with his newfound powers.

"I don't know if you realize this, so here are some facts. The speed of light is 299,792,458 meters per second. Pain travels through the body at 350 feet per second. Even a sneeze can reach a 100 miles per hour. Compared to all that, human life is over in a blink of an eye. Within that brief period of time, what do you do with it? What are you willing to live with til ya croak? That's a question every person in the world should ask themselves at least once in their life."

Shu was trying to absorb what DJ Sagara was talking about, but felt like he missed the point.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you. What is it that you want to do with your power?"

Shu finally got the point, but was conflicted with what he saw in Roppongi and in the facility with all those sick with the virus.

"By that look on your face, it seems that you talked with Major Makoto Segai of GHQ, did ya?"

Shu was surprised that Sagara knew about both Segai and their conversation.

"Oh yeah, I know. Here's some real advice. He bullshits for a living and you shouldn't fall for it."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a ace hunter. This is part of what he does in search of larger prey. In this case, his hunt for Funeral Parlor. Don't blame yourself if you fell for it."

Shu felt a little guilty that he bought into what Segai fed him, but still could not say he was entirely wrong."

"It's just... with everything I've seen here. I can't say that the people suffering from the virus and recieving their treatment from this place is a lie. I don't want to say that GHQ is totally evil..."

"And yet, you can't take back to what you saw to all those people in Roppongi. I mean, all those deaths. Imagine the sorrow on their loved ones."

"The soldiers of GHQ have loved ones as well."

"So did the German soldiers of World War II. Guess what they did."

Shu was stunned that Sagara compared the Anti-Bodies to the Nazis. However, Shu was smart enough to remember his history lessons.

"I will say this. I am not going anybody's lacky."

Sagara was intrigued to what Shu said.

"So, you won't regret passing the chance for new power?"

"Power is useless to me. I need a reason as to why I need power in the first place."

"Please explain that for me."

"GHQ only seems to focus on its research. It doesn't care about how their actions affect other lives. They don't even seem to care about the rights of the people that live here. You could say that's why I joined Funeral Parlor. They care about people when GHQ doesn't. If I had the power to help people the way they do, I would get it."

DJ Sagara loudly chuckled.

"WELL! That sounds very interesting, kid. Sounds to me like you want to shine in that brief interval called your life. As such, here's a present from me."

Sagara took out a lockseed, one that was slightly larger than a regular one. This one was shaped like a watermelon with the label 'LS-10.'

"If you can show me that you can walk the walk as good as you talk the talk, I gots your back. I can see the reason why Mana wanted you as her Adam."

Shu was confused at that last statement.

"Wait, what are you...?

Just then, the lights went off. Alarms sounded off and an announcement was made.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. THE SYSTEM HAS BEEN CORRUPTED BY AN OUTSIDE SOURCE. WE ARE CURRENTLY REBOOTING SOME OF OUR BACKUP ARRAY. PLEASE STAND BY."

When red lights turned on, Sagara was gone. Shu went to the hall to see where he had gone. It was as if he had vanished.

xxxxxx

(a little earier)

Gai and his fighters were outside, waiting for the signal. Tsugumi's numerous robots placed explosives in key areas of Isolation Ward four. Ougumo lined up his missile launchers aimed at the facility, and Ayase was in stand by in her pod to pilot the new Endlave that used to belong to GHQ. Ayase contacted Gai.

"Gai, are you sure that we can trust this guy? I mean, he hacked Tsugumi's robot twice. Then he appears out of nowhere and asks us to go along with your plan and modifying it. Just what the hell does he want out of all this?"

"Ayase, I feel the same way as you do. However, Inori seems to give him some leeway. So, I decided to do the same thing. I trust Inori to do the right thing. Besides, he gave the new model Endlave to us as a sign of good will."

Shibungi, Gai's second-in-command, commented on his decision.

"Are you sure about that, Gai? We don't even know if he's on our side or not."

Tsugumi got into the conversation as loud as she could.

"Not to mention how he keeps stealing my little Funell away from me! I swear if I meet this guy personally, I'LL TORTURE HIM TIL HE DIES! I don't care if he begs for mercy!"

Gai yelled,

"LISTEN, ALL OF YOU! I don't know if this man Inori met is on our side or not. However, there's a pattern of him being on Shu's side. If Shu joins us, then perhaps we can get closer to who he is. For now, maintain postitions."

They all complied to Gai's command. It wasn't untill two minutes later that the flare that Gai and his fighters said to look out for finally appeared. Gai then gave the order.

"Initiate the operation."

xxxxxx

Explosives were set at sections of the Isolation Ward and blew up on cue. Explosions were happening all over where they can cause the most chaos and took out a few soldiers. Tsugumi contacted Ougumo.

"It's all yours."

"It's go time."

Missiles were launched at the facility and hit their targets. One of the commanding offiicers gave the command for battle stations.

"Raise the shields! Send out the Endlaves."

Various Endlave pilots were in their pods and their mechs were activated for battle. Tsugumi monitered the situation and called out for Ayase to fight.

"Enemy units launched."

"Roger that. Ready whenever you are, Shibungi."

On top of a crane, Gai and Shibungi, the grey-haired, bespectacled second-in-command, were watching the battle from a distance.

"You got a good angle and the flight path is clear. Can you make it, Ayase?"

"Only one way to find out."

In the building, Shu noticed the battle that was taking place. He decided to help Funeral Parlor. Both here and in future missions. He summoned his Sengoku Driver and placed it on his waist. Then he activated his lockseed and said,

"_**HENSHIN!**_"

"_**ORANGE!**_ "

A metallic orange appeared over him. Shu did his pose and placed his lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

The driver then played the Japanese horagai music with a techno beat before Shu used the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_ "

After that happened, The Anti-Bodies saw Shu in his Gaim armor and began to shoot him. The bullets deflected off him. Shu thrust his Daidaimaru in the floor and proceeded to just punch and kick the soldiers unconscious. He then pulled his sword from the floor and searched for a way out. Funell followed him.

xxxxxx

Inori could not stay still. She decided to go get Shu herself. Tsugumi saw Inori on a railway to the Isolation Ward. Tsugumi alerted Gai.

"Gai, Inori is headed for the facility. I think she's trying to go and get Shu."

Gai immediately contacted Inori.

"Inori! I gave you orders to hold your position. What are you doing?"

"I wanna get Shu out, Gai."

"Shu can take care of himself, Inori. Just go back."

Inori cut off her connection with Gai. Tsugumi contacted Gai.

"Gai, I can see her now. She's infiltrated the facility. She's downloaded the location of Shu's cell. It's pretty clear she's trying to rescue him. But I can't reach her. She's cut off her feed. The tower's defenses are in full blast."

"Did you try to reconnect with her?"

"I did. nothing working. Hold on a minute."

Tsugumi was recieving a video feed and discovered it was from Funell.

"Gai! I just got Funell's location. He's ssending me a live video feed from inside the facility."

Gai had a guess what it was about.

"Patch it here."

Gai took out his holo-tablet and saw Shu, in his Gaim armor, fighting off against some Anti-Bodies that were attacking him.

"I'm going in. Shibungi, take over for me. Ayase, give me a ride inside the building. We're accelerating the plan. I'm bringing Kido in on my own"

Ayase was a little shocked, but obeyed Gai's order nonetheless.

"Roger that."

Gai took a rifle with him for defense. He then hanged on Ayase's Endlave as it launched into the sky, and then transformed into humanoid form as it dived into the Isolation Ward.

xxxxxx

Shu was still fending for himself while trying to not cause any deaths. Injuries he caused with no remorse, but no deaths for far, to his relief. Then, when he entered into the main part of the building, he heard a loud crash from up the glass ceiling. It was a Endlave, a silver one with a person hanging on to it. When it got closer, Shu saw the person hanging on to it. It was Gai. As soon as the Ayase landed, she opened fire on the enemy Endlaves. Gai saw Shu in his armor.

"Shu!"

"Gai."

They stared for a while until Shu spoke.

"Is it true that you're going to rescue Kenji Kido?"

"Yes. His skills are needed for our organization to succeed."

"Just you so know, I refuse to be anyone's lackey."

"What exactly have they told you? Who was it? I'm guessing it was Galty?"

Shu focus all his numerous questions into one that will, hopefully, get the true reason for why Gai is doing all this.

"I just wanna know. Why are you determined to fight against them? What's the point?"

Gai stood silent over what seemed like, to him, a stupid question.

"You really need me to tell you that?"

Shu decided, remembering what he had seen and what he talked over DJ Sagara about, that it was time for him to accept the reality that was in front of him and the choices he made thus far.

"So what is it you want me to?"

Gai, finally relieved that Shu got over his indecisiveness, told him his role in the mission. First, he contacted Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi, what is Kenji's status?"

"They're moving him from his cell."

"Excellent. Send me his coordinates."

"On the way."  
Gai looked at Shu.

"Follow me."

As they got to the second floor, an enemy Endlave appeared out of a damaged wall. Gai managed to dodge it, but Shu was grabbed and pinned down. The pilot of the Endlave contacted his superiors.

"Unknown enemy captured. Request permission to..."

All of a sudden, Ayase grabbed the enemy Endlave by the head, and used a grenade launcher to blast it to the other side of the building. Ayase spoke to Shu in a angry voice.

"What the hell did you do to Inori?"

Shu was confused by that question.

"What are you talking about?"

"You must've done something. She would never disobey Gai. You've messed up this whole operation. If something happens to Gai, you are on my shit list."

"Ayase, I'm all right."

She turned around to see Gai unharmed. She was blushing like crazy in her pod.

"GAI! I...I only meant..."

"Ayase, let him go. I need him for something."

"Ye... Yes sir."

Ayase put Shu down near Gai.

"Search for Inori."

"Roger."

Ayase did so with speed. Gai went to where Kenji's coordinate with Shu following him.

xxxxxx

In the room across the building, Segai was taking pictures on his flip phone of the battle taking place in the Isolation Ward. One of his subordinates notified him of a message.

"Major, we have a message from the head of facility four. He says that they can protect the facility and has asked you not to interfere."

"Fine by me. I'm gonna get some fresh air."

"Yes sir. They specifically asked you not to step in though, sir."

"Yes. I heard you the first time. I'm only going to watch. Nothing wrong with that."

xxxxxx

In the medical wing of the Isolation Ward, Yahiro held on to his little brother Jun, and tried to confort him.

"I promised that I'd protect you, no matter what happens. So you just sleep tight, Jun."

xxxxxx

Back at the ward, Ayase was continuing her search for Inori while taking on some GHQ Endlaves. Gai and Shu were near where Kenji Kido was. Tsugumi alerted Gai.

"Stop. He's closing in on you."

"Roger. Shu, take down the ones wheeling Kido as soon as they come."

"Got it."

The two guards that were wheeling Kenji were suddenly stopped by a man in orange armor as he grabbed them and slammed them on the floor as they were knocked out.

"Good job."

Gai took the mask off of Kido and introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Gai Tsutsugami of Funeral Parlor, and I want you to be part of it."

Kenji spoke.

"What's in it for me?"

"Freedom from those restraints, for starters. Revenge on those who locked you up like an animal for later."

Kenji shrugged and accepted without hesitation.

"Okay, I'm in."

He looked at Shu in his rider armor.

"What's with the guy in the getup?"

"You can call me Gaim for now"

Kenji looked at Shu to see if he was for real. Just then, someone just screamed Shu's name. Gai, Kenji, and Shu looked up to see Inori falling from the ceiling. Shu screamed,

"INORI!"

Gai contacted Ayase.

"Ayase, catch her now."

Ayase was nearby, taking out some enemy Endlaves, heard the command and complied forthwith.

"Roger."

The silver Endlave Ayase piloted used its rocket boosters to jump high as it could. Ayase caught Inori, then came down to Gai, Kenji, and Shu. Inori jumped off the silver Endlave and into Shu's arms. They hugged for a couple of seconds.

"Inori, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you."

"I appreciate the thought of you doing that but..."

Gai interrupted.

"I told you he can handle himself. Next time Inori, trust me to make the right calls."

Inori looked down with a twinge of shame.

"Yes Gai."

Ayase joined in.

"I just wanna point out that the guy in the armor is a bad influence on her, Gai."

"Ayase, stop being petty."

Ayase blushed red due to Gai scolding her. Then, numerous GHQ Endlaves surrounded Shu, Inori, Gai, Kenji, and Ayase. Ayase was able to defeat two or three enemy Endlave at a time with her mech, but a whole platoon was too much even for her. Thing looked hopeless for everyone in there. Tsugumi saw the whole thing with Funell giving her the feed. She was worried that she and the rest of Gai's fighters would not be able to get in there and help them. However, Shu remebered the watermelon lockseed DJ Sagara gave to him. He had it with him on a chain on his belt. Gai saw Shu holding it.

"Is that a new lockseed? Where'd you get it?"

"Someone gave it to me. He busted me out so I can help."

"Use it now, Shu! It could be our only chance out of here."

"Got it."

Shu activated the lockseed.

"_**SUIKA**_ "

A metallic watermelon appeared over everyone, but this metallic fruit armor was different. It was three times the size of the previous metallic fruit armors. It looked like it could crush Shu to a bloody corpse puddle. Everyone was stunned as to how huge this thing was. The first thing Shu blurted was,

"Holy crap, that big!"

The enemy Endlaves shot at the metallic watermelon only for it to spin around and deflect the shots back the mechs. They all pulled back, giving more room for the rest of group to move back and allow Shu to complete the sequence. Gai said,

"We need to move back now. Shu, I leave the rest ot you."

Inori wanted to get Shu to not go ahead with this, but Gai pulled her arm before she could do so. Shu then took off his orange lockseed...

"_**LOCK-OFF**_."

and placed the watermelon lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

The driver then played the Japanese horagai music with a techno beat before Shu used the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA!**_"

"BRING IT!"

**THUD!**

The watermelon fell flat on Shu and everyone gasped in horror. Inori felt like crying. Gai felt a bit of guilt that he caused a good person to die. Kenji just thought,

'_Well, we're screwed_.'

The enemy Endlaves started to close in on the giant metallic watermelon, but it rolled on its own. It charged at the incoming GHQ Endlaves, and either pushed them away or squashed them flat like pancakes. The next sound it made sounded like it came from Shu's belt.

"_**ODAMA BIG BANG!**_"

What popped out of it was Shu's head in his armor. Inori yelled with joy.

"SHU!"

Gai was speechless at what he saw while Kenji and Ayase were simply weirded out. Tsugumi was shaking in exictement to what Shu's powers were capable of.

"Hey guys! You know for a second there, I thought I'd be dead."

Elsewhere in another part of the building, a GHQ sniper had Shu's head in target, and was proceeding to kill him in one shot. What he didn't know that Major Segai was behind him, holding a gun to his head.

"This is far more important than your life."

Segai killed him like nothing just to see what other marvels a weapon like the Void Genome was capable of. Kenji flatly spoke out,

"Hey! Can that thing be more than a big ball?"

"Let me try something."

Shu gave a mental command for the driver to make the metallic watermelon change its form. The driver obeyed by making the flipped open lockseed give out a red glow.

"_**YOROI MODE!**_"

The metallic watermelon changed into a humanoid form. When it made arms, the left arm reached its back to wield a naginata (a bladed staff) with a watermelon design. It was like bulkier samurai armor, but manuverable. It was the same size as an Endlave, and just as agile. Shu had the strongest lockseed in his arsenal yet. Gai smiled at how Shu grew in terms of strength. Inori held her hand over her heart in relief that Shu was alright. Ayase and Kenji were simply amazed as to what this guy was capable of. The rest of the enemy Endlaves closed in on Shu in his new armor, but just like before, their bullets deflected off him. Shu charged at them and sliced the front ones in half. They exploded, but the rest kept coming. Ayase stepped in and shot down a few.

"You get this half of the bunch. I get the other."

"Got it."

Shu slashed the enemy Endlaves coming at him while Ayase shot down the rest likes files to a bug-zapper. What helped Shu be able to slash so many enemy Endlaves was the fact that the metal hand holding the naginata can do a full 360 rotation turn for better battle effectiveness. So many explosions of so many enemy mechs took place as one by one did they suffer the wrath of Funeral Parlor. Funell recorded the whole thing for the rest of Gai's fighters to see. Shu saw that there were a few left. He called out to Ayase.

"Ayase, let take care of the rest. Get Gai and Kenji out of here."

"What about you and Inori?"

"I got this. Just go."

Ayase looked at Gai. Gai nodded as a way of saying that he would go along with it. Ayase then grabbed Gai and Keji, located the nearest exit of the Isolation Ward, and busted out of there like hell. Shu flipped the Cutting Blade of his driver.

"_**SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!**_"

The hand holding the naginata did rapid full circle turns until it generated multiple watermelon energy orbs and dispersed into the air. They then struck the remaining enemy Endlaves and were floating in the orbs. All the GHQ Endlaves were now defenseless and Shu was ready for victory. His hand holding the naginata spun in a rapid pace. Putting it forward, Shu lept as high as there were Endlaves floating in the air. The naginata was firing rapid slashes at the orbs, sling them apart and whatever there was inside of the energy orbs. As Shu finished, all the GHQ Endlaves exploded, causing further fire damage to Isolation Ward four. The biggest explosions finally went off as Gai's fighters looked at a mission well done. Shu, then grabbed Inori, and gave a mental command to his driver for his watermelon armor to change into something that could fly. The driver obey and the lockseed gave another red glow.

"_**GYRO MODE!**_"

Inori held on to Shu as they flew to the glass celing, smashed and were in the air as the sun was rising over the horizon. This reminded Shu what he did at Roppongi, and why he wanted to keep on doing this.

'_With Great Power, there must also come Great Responsibilty_.'

xxxxxx

Shu descended onto the docks near the Ward, and gently placed Inori on the ground. He then deactivated his lockseed and took off his driver. The driver then returned inside of him. A light shone on Shu. He saw Gai on a boat.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I gave you some extra time to think on our offer."

Shu looked at Gai with a stern look on his face.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"What I think is right."

"Then, are you with us? Or are you gonna try to make it on your own?"

Slience took place for a while.

"I can decide for you if you can't. You can leave everything to me. But if you do, I call all the shots."

Shu finally spoke.

"I'm in."

"Let's go."

Before Shu followed him, he took out the ransmitter that Segai gave to him. Remembering his talk with both Segai and Sagara, Shu decided to throw the transmitter into the water. He was fully committed to the cause. Inori held Shu's hand, and they both followed Gai.

**That is all for today. Man, this chapter was epic to write. Two things to metion. First, if you are offended by the jewish remark, please let me know. I will rectify it immediately with something less offensive. Second, name the obvious comic book movie reference. Don't forget to review. **


	5. Phase 05

**New chapter! Sorry this one took so long. I had to take some time as how to write this chapter . Got some reviews saying they want the banana. Today, you get the banana. Yay. For this chapter, more mysteries surround the motivations of DJ Sagara. One more thing. The winner of the last poll is Sigurd. Which means Bravo will be an OC. Whether he lives or dies is up to me. Please enjoy. **

Phase 05 - Training; My Opponent is a Banana?!

Deep underground, Shu followed Gai, Inori, and Ougumo to their base. Shu was looking back on all his battles. Most importantly, he reminisced on his talk with DJ Sagara and wondered why would he help him. He also thought as to who was this Mana person he mentioned.

xxxxxx

(flashback)

_"If you can show me that you can walk the walk as good as you talk the talk, I gots your back. I can see the reason why Mana wanted you as her Adam."_

(flashback ends)

xxxxxx

'_Who's Mana? And what does she have to do with this?_'

They kept walking for a while until they stopped at a metal door. Ougumo pressed a button to open it. When the steel doors opened fully, Shu saw a circular glass ceiling that looks like it was modeled after some european design. He looked around further and saw they were in a library. It was filled with bookcases that looked like hallways leading to who knows where. At the center of the library were four computer screens. The whole place was fashioned like a meeting room. Some people were there as well. Some Shu was familiar with, like Ayase and Tsugumi. Others he hardly knew at all. Gai talked with Shibungi for a while.

"Has Kido been caught up with everything?

"Yes, Gai. He's fully informed about our group and his role in it. He's currently waiting to be filled in on the next mission."

Gai was sweating a little bit. Shu noticed and thought,

'_He looks a little under the weather_.'

"Good. I'll meet up with him soon."

Gai then turned his attention to the rest of the room.

"In case you all have forgotten, this is Shu Ouma, the one who helped us in Roppongi. He possesses the Void Genome."

A few of Gai's fighters remembered him for his 'presentation' on that day.

"As of right now, he will be the core of our strategies."

Some of them felt that the missions from now on will be ones where survival will be certain while others felt that if Gai made the right call due to Shu not looking much of a fighter. Shu looked at one of the floors and noticed a girl younger than him being there as one of Gai's fighters. He wonders how many more like her are in this resistance.

"With Shu's allegiance to our cause and the recent acquisition of Kenji Kido, our most immediate goals are within our reach. We now have the means to retrieve the Leukocyte."

Shu was curious as to what this 'Leukocyte' was. Typing on a nearby keyboard, Gai displayed the plan for the mission.

"This is the proposed plan. Considering all variables, there are a possible 145 possible outcomes. Have them memorized by the advent of the mission."

Argo Tsukishima, one of Gai's fighters with a blonde cockscomb, spoke.

"What's the timeframe?"

"Three days. If that's not enough time, we don't need you."

Everyone gasped as to the short time they have to prepare. Shibungi spoke out as to summarize what everyone was feeling.

"It hasn't been a full day since the raid on the GHQ compound. Fatigue is a realistic concern here."

"According to who? What drove you people to sign up for this? Was it the hope of a good night's rest? You can rest when your dead! The enemy isn't going to wait just so that you can catch up on your beauty sleep."

Everyone agreed to the point their fearless leader made. Gai called for Ayase.

"Ayase."

"Yes, Gai?"

"I'm giving you the responsibilty of giving him basic training so that he can pull his own weight for the mission."

"You want me to do what?"

"He gonna drag us down if we fail to make him ready for what his role is. Train him well if you want us to live."

Ayase was disheartened by both the assignment Gai gave her and how he said it. Gai then left the room. Shu tried to raise Ayase's spirits a bit.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about me that much. I don't mind the training. I'm willing to do what ever it takes to be ready for anything. If Gai thinks you can make me a fighter, then so do I."

Ayase approached Shu in her wheelchair. She extended her hand to Shu. Shu holds, think it was a handshake. In reality, it was a feint made to lower his gaurd. Ayase grabbed Shu by the arm, made a full 180 turn on her whellchair, and shifted her upper body strength to flip Shu to the ground. When Shu was slammed to the floor, the first thing that came to his mind was,

'_She's like a female Joe Swanson_.'

Ayase looked down on Shu and said,

"You better be ready for anything cause I don't tolerate slackers."

Shu was then rendered unconscious.

xxxxxx

As Shu laid dormant, images of a summer day played in his mind. It was like a memory long since past. It featured two young boys and a broken bridge. They spoke to each other.

"Hey, are you serious about jumping?"

"Yeah! It'll be fine. Trust me."

A lone image of a boy, standing on the other side of a broken bridge, clouded in darkness in a bright landscape. Then everything turned blurry.

xxxxxx

Shu woke up lying on a bed in a room with a Spartan setting. When he got up, he noticed that the only thing he was wearing was a blue towel covering up his private parts. Shu walked around the room a little bit to look for any clothes to wear.

"I don't even have my lockseed. Where is it? Oh yeah. Clothes first."

He looked around a bit further, not noticing the towel around his waist was getting loose until it dropped. Just then, the latch on Shu's door turned. When it opened, Ayase was there to check on him only to see his ding-a-ling being footloose and fancy free for all to see. To her embarrassment. Ayase had more red on her face that a person suffering a sunburn. Shu turned to see her entering the room and asked her in a casual tone,

"Hey. Do you know where my clothes are?"

Ayase screamed as sped her wheelchair to slap Shu in the face.

xxxxxx

"Starting now, you life is training. You had enough sleep, so I expect no slowing down."

Shu had a handprint on his face and still felt a little pain from it.

"Yes ma'am."

"One question. Why do you even want to join Funeral Parlor, anyway? I can't even imagine someone like you being one of us."

Ayase had on her lap Shu's orange lockseed.

"Is that my..."

Ayase saw Shu's reaction when he found the lockseed on her lap.

"So you noticed."

"Can you please give it back to me? It really important to me."

"I had a feeling you say something like that about his thing."

Shu did not like the tone in her voice.

"Consider this motivation. If you want this back, prove to me you deserve it. In one week, you'll be tested to see if you have what it takes to join us. If you pass, Ill give this back to you. BUT, only of you pass.

xxxxxx

First phase of Shu's initiation was Argo, one of Gai's fighters who was skilled in knife combat.

"Name's Argo. I'm a sophomore at Ryuzen. Now tell me your name."

"My name's Shu Ouma."

Argo gave Shu a large knife.

"Come after me like you're gonna kill me."

Shu was a bit baffled at what that meant.

"Umm... This knife is real, right?"

"You're gonna face death every day from here on in. You gonna have to get used it!"

Argo charged at Shu and swinged his knife at Shu. Shu managed to dodge by flipping backwards. He then lunged forward at Argo, extending the arm holding the knife forward, only for Argo to grab his arm and knee-kick him in Shu chest. Shu coughed for a while. Argo spoke to Shu.

"Get up. We're doing this until you get it right."

He did so and continued his 'assault.'

xxxxxx

The second phase was Tsugumi. She made Shu run a continuous lap until she said stop or until he gave out. Of course, she was not really there on the field with Shu. She just used one of her wheeled drones to monitor his vitals as Shu kept running. She expected Shu to be a lazy slowpoke, but was rather impressed by his vitals and speed. However, she enjoyed the role of drill Sargent a little too much.

"25 MILES AN HOUR?! I WANNA SEE 50 OUT OF YOU, MAGGOT!"

Shu tried to go faster, but tripped on a piece of rubble. Tsugumi yelled at him for being 'lazy.'

"NAP TIME'S OVER! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!"

Shu got up and kept running. He then thought,

'_I get the feeling that _(*pant) _this part of my training _(*pant)_ is less for my benefit _(*pant)_, and more for her enjoyment_.'

xxxxxx

Next was Ougumo who was the artillery expert of Funeral Parlor. He, Shu, and Ayase were in an armory room. Ougumo gave Shu a rather large firearm to test Shu's upper body strength and endurance.

"It's kind of heavy."

Shu looked at the heavy firearm with determination.

"'Give it to me."

Ougumo tossed the firearm to Shu. Shu grabbed with both arms and buckled to the weight of the weapon. Shu almost tripped, but gained some steady footing. He lifted the heavy firearm with effort that was rooted in his resolve. Shu stood upright with difficulty as he was still lifting the weapon. Ougumo looked at Shu for moment before tapping his forehead to make Shu lose his foundation as a way to test him further. Shu momentarily lost his footing and almost fell on his behind before regaining his footing and stood upright with heavy weapon in hand once again. Ayase asked Ougumo,

"So, what do you think?"

"He's got something, but we gonna need more time to get it out of him."

xxxxxx

Last phase for the day was Inori. Shu, Ayase, and Inori were in a firing range. Inori showed Shu how to fire a gun and aim with precision. Shu remembered the pistol function of his Musou Saber and how sometimes he either misses his targets or hit on a point that just grazes the target. After firing all the rounds of her gun, Inori removes the bullet magazine and places her gun down. Ayase then said to Shu,

"As you can see, she's good at this stuff."

The targeting range automatically moved closer the target sheet, demonstrating to Shu how to fire a gun with accuracy.

"I want to see the same results from you."

Shu stood at the same spot where Inori demonstrated her skills, and held the gun with one hand. Shu thought,

'_This gun feels a bit light. Maybe it has something to do with the face that there's no blade attached at the top of the thing. Wait, if I imagine this gun as my Musou Saber, then I can get better at using its gun function_."

Shu then turned his gun sideways, making the slide facing towards the ceiling, and proceeded to fire his rounds at the target sheet. Ayase and Inori were wondering why he did that. Ayase thought he just wanted to look cool in front of two girls. Inori just watched to see it means. Shu finally finished and the target sheet revealed that although not at the same level of accuracy as Inori's, he still hit the vital points of the sheet as if it was an actual, breathing person. Inori smiled at Shu's progress. Ayase simply said,

"Not bad. Not what I was looking for, but still..."

Shu spoke to Ayase about his technique.

"I learned how to handle a gun by remembering about how I used my Musou Saber when I was Gaim."

"You mean the sword you carry on your waist when you use your void?"

"Yeah. It has a gun function. The thing is, the saber part adds more weight if I held the gun the way Inori held her gun. By turning it sideways, I can probably cut some weight off to improve my accuracy."

Ayase looked at Shu, still making up her mind about him.

"That's good for your own weapons, but we're training you to handle other weapons. Learn to use them right. Inori, show him."

Inori listened to Ayase and reloaded the gun. She then placed it in Shu hands, and positioned them to hold the gun the right way.

"Is this right?"

"Not really. The slide will take a chunk out of your hand like that. Hold you thumb like this."

Inori placed herself behind Shu to get him on how to handle a gun properly. Inori wrapped her arms around him so that Shu can achieve the scope of accuracy as she did. Shu tried to hold still as he felt Inori's chest, and tried not to make a big deal out of it.

"L-L-L-Like this?"

"Yeah,"

Inori noticed something was bothering Shu.

"Is something the matter?"

" . .No. Let's keep going."

Ayase saw how Shu reacted when Inori got behind her. She huffed and wrote down in her assessment on Shu.

'Pervy, but has potential.'

xxxxxx

At the main headquarters of GHQ, a secret meeting was being held. Keido and Segai were the only ones there at first, but they were expecting one more to join. Segai spoke first.

"The Leukocyte plan seems to be progressing smoothly. The Invisible Cage. You can't help but like such a perverse concept."

"Enough small talk. How is the plan to divide them playing out?"

"I'm afraid it hit a dead end. Seems as though he's made a decision and committing to it."

"Told ya he ain't gonna go for it. There's enough fire in his eyes to burn a building."

Segai and Keido turned to see a familiar face. Keido spoke.

"So you finally make it, Sagara."

DJ Sagara entered the room and joined the meeting. As soon as he sat down, Segai responded.

"Seems like you know the boy well."

"Not really. It's just a impression I got about him. Turns out I'm right."

"Is that why you gave him 'presents?'"

Keido was intrigued at what Segai was trying to say.

"Oh, that. Well, it's just a little thing I call research."

Keido spoke to Sagara.

"So, that's the reason why you've been arming Dr. Ouma's son with weapons that possess the potential to derail our plans? Just what is it you are trying to research with this course of action?"

Sagara detected the irritation in Keido's voice. He reached for his breast pocket and took out a vial. It was similar to the vial that carried the Void Genome during the incident at Roppongi. What made the vial Sagara was holding different was the coloring. It was blue with a red DNA strain in the middle.

"I've been trying to replicate the boy's powers."

Keido and Segai were surprised by this.

"I've been analyzing his abilities through the video feeds we had of him in his battles with our forces. Combined with what I had when I examined the physical remnants of both destroyed Endlaves and Inves corpses. Not to mention the blood sample I requested a while back, I have determined the genetic makeup of the Void Genome and attempted to replicate it to the best of my abilities."

Keido smiled a little bit. All this time, Sagara was helping Dr. Ouma's son only to find he was using him a glorified lab rat. Keido also felt a bit envious that Sagara thought of this but not him. But he put it aside because there was a major breakthrough in Void technology.

"However, it can't fully replicate the void extracting ability that the main ones do. What it can do is be a near-perfect imitation of his abilities."

Segai spoke, trying to paint an accurate picture of what the vial Sagara was holding can do.

"In short, you can summon only the _form_ of his void, correct?"

"Yes. You can get his void form, but it needs to work in conjunction with this."

Sagara held a lockseed. It was labeled 'LS-08' and was shaped like a banana. Keido spoke to Sagara.

"I assume it can be ready for testing?'

"Yes, it can. I have already scouted for a compatible candidate. With your permission, I can commence trials for what I called this vial, The Sengoku Genome, immediately."

"Who have you chosen for the testing?"

"Daryl Yan."

Keido and Segai were surprised by Sagara's selection. Keido spoke out.

"You do realize that were trying to keep this hidden from the top brass. Are you sure that the supreme commander's son can be trusted?"

"I spoke with him a little while ago about this project. I didn't get into much detail about it. All I told him was that if he wanted to expand his fighting skills, I have a proposition that might interest him. He accepted, and came with me. I told him to wait outside of this room. He's waiting right now for me to call him.

Keido and Segai looked at each other and decided to continue what Sagara had in store. Keido told Sagara,

"Call him in."

Sagara stood up, walked to the door, opened it slightly, and said,

"Okay. Come on in."

Daryl walked in. He was wearing a simple white-buttoned t-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers. He sat down and waited for an explanation fron anyone in the room. Keido spoke to the lieutenant.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I was told by the guy with the bandana that I can be qualified to use that handheld anti-Endlave weapon Funeral Parlor's using right now. When he told me that, I knew I want in."

"Why did you feel the need to volunteer?

Daryl took a moment to get answer together in a coherent manner. Segai had a question that came to mind and said it to Daryl.

"Why risk it? I mean, this project you're volunteering for may cost you your life. What compelled you to do this?"

After a moment had passed, Daryl spoke with a tone of conviction and serious in his voice. Something that made the Keido, Segai, and Sagara listen to every word.

"I know what having strength means. The power to take destiny and shaping it to the image of your own desire is something I crave so much. The way I see that Gaim guy fights, he's not interested in being stronger. He's comfortable being the hero, the glory hog, not the victor. Conquest is the true form of victory. Anything less is something only the weak find solace in. Not me. Give me power or give me death! I ACCEPT THE TRUTH OF THE WORLD WITH NO HESTITATION! For the truth of the world is this: The will of the mighty is the only will worth recognizing."

Keido, Segai, and Sagara exchanged looks in confirmation of their first candidate of the Sengoku Genome. Sagara spoke first.

"Okay, gentlemen. We got a winner."

"Indeed we do."

Said Segai. Keido ordered Sagara to inject the Sengoku Genome in Lieutenant Yan. Sagara complied. Before he did so, Sagara gave a warning to Daryl.

"Just remember, this is experimental. We have no idea as to what will exactly happen. All I know is that I designed the Sengoku Genome to manifest itself in a certain way. We don't know what will happen to your body. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

He injected the genome into Daryl's arm. The vial was finally empty as the genome entered Daryl's blood stream. Nothing happened at first until Daryl started to feel a tightness in his chest.

"Something's happening..."

Sagara spoke to Daryl to calm him down.

"Just calm down, and let it take it course."

Inside of Daryl, his DNA was in the process of integrating a major upgrade. Everywhere in his body was a surge of biological energy caressing his being with strength unlike anything Daryl had felt before. He was down to his knees as the Sengoku Genome was in the final stages of establishing itself within Daryl's genetic makeup. Daryl then became unconscious, and jerked his chest forward. Convulsing like he was having a seizure, a glowing circle appeared on his chest. Coming out of it were crystal streams that converged together to create a single item. The creation was an item that Shu Ouma summoned out of him. It was a Sengoku Driver with a blank faceplate. The driver then floated down with Daryl instinctively reach out for it with his hands until he grasped it. He regained consciousness, piecing together what had happened. He looked at what he was holding. Sagara talked to Daryl at what he was holding.

"This is the power that used to be exclusive to Gaim. But now, you have access to it as well. This is only one half. This is the other half."

Sagara held in his hand the Banana lockseed. Daryl took his driver, placed it on his waist, and begun his transformation. Keido and Segai looked how it was done. They were amazed that now this aspect of Void technology could be duplicated. Keido had all sorts of plans that went on in his head. Segai saw this as an extension of what the Void Genome is capable of.

'_If this is just a copy, image how powerful the real article is_.'

As Daryl saw his armor, he thought to himself,

'_Get ready, Gaim. Your era ends now_.'

xxxxxx

Back at the headquarters of Funeral Parlor, Shu was lying down on the floor with a towel on his face after days of training. Kyou, one of the younger members of Gai's resistance, provided the towel. Argo was there and talked with Kyou.

"I heard you're going side-by-side with this one."

"Yeah. He's finally gonna let me join him in battle. I'm kind of bummed that I won't be able to see the test fight, but I wish you the best of luck Shu."

Shu smiled at Kyou's support and positivity. Kyou left the room after saying,

"See ya guys later."

After Kyou left, Shu remarked at how someone like her wants to fight.

"She seems so young for this. Makes me wonder. How can Gai make a rebellion like this possible? I like to know how he can have this much confidence and having people see what he has to offer so appealing. I mean, I know there are so many people frustrated with the occupational government being more powerful than the one we have. But for Gai to inspire people to take up arms..."

Argo replied,

"It's not just that. Gai inspires us to make a difference not just for ourselves or our families and friends. It's for the others who feel the same way we do. The people who refuse to accept things the way they are. That's why we follow Gai. We wanna change the world we live into something better than this."

Shu was surprised at Argo's loyalty towards Gai and his cause.

"Sorry if I insulted you or anything."

"You didn't. But what you said proves you still have a lot to learn. On a different note, you can draw out those void things from anyone?"

Shu looked confused by that question.

xxxxxx

It was night time. Shu had finished bathing himself and was off to sleep. He was in thought as to what was his role in Funeral Parlor.

'_With all this training I've done, do I now have what it takes to be one of them?_'

Then, he heard a familiar voice singing in the distance. He followed until he saw Inori with Funell singing in the moonlight. Hearing Inori sing filled Shu with emotions of melancholy, hope, and a reminder of an empty space each person feels they have in one way or another. When she finished, Inori turned to see Shu staring at her. Shu spoke to break the silence.

"No wonder you're famous. You have a very lovely voice."

It made Inori smile a little bit. They both sat down near the window. Shu spoke to Inori.

"This almost reminds me of how we met. Do you remember?"

Inori was silent, staring at the floor.

"Hey, I've been wondering. Why did you join Funeral Parlor anyway? Does Gai believe in the same things as you do?"

"I've been wondering about the same way about you."

"Really?"

Shu was deep in thought as to what specific reasons were for being a part of Funeral Parlor. After thinking for a while, the reason came to him.

"If you wanna know the truth about why I want to be here, here it is."

Inori looked at Shu for she wanted to hear every word.

"I want to change. I want to be different from before. Before the Void Genome, I always kept my head down and never made a effort to stand out in some way. I made some friends, but I never could be a friend to them because I was always acting like I don't consider their feelings. In reality, I don't know how be a person. Everyday I would wish that something would happen that could make me a better man. It wouldn't be anything instantaneous. But if it could make me something completely different to who I am right now, I would go for it because I don't want to be this way for the rest of my life. I guess you could say that's the reason I want to join Funeral Parlor. Everyone here is so sure of who they are here. I wanna be the same way."

After hearing everything, Inori stood up and spoke to Shu.

"For me, Gai gave me the thing I needed most. I had nothing and he gave me a name. A world to live in. A place to call home."

Inori walked out of the room, leaving Shu alone. Shu went to his thoughts.

'_More mysteries to think about. Wonder where all this is leading?_'

Shu then went downstairs where he saw Inori entering Gai's room. Shu didn't know what to make of it. Gai closed the door. Shu continued on his way to his room for a while until he bumped into Ayase. She was wearing a white nightgown.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?"

"A little. Just wanted to take a walk, so to speak. What about you?"

"Came out of the shower a little while ago. I was heading to my room until I heard Inori somewhere. We talked for a while until she left. When I came downstairs, I saw Inori entering Gai's room for some reason. I didn't want to pry, so I just left."

Ayase blushed a little bit when she heard Shu said, in a casual tone, that Gai was alone in his room with Inori.

"Is there something going on between them?"

"How would I know?!"

Shu flinched when Ayase yelled at him.

"Sorry I said that. Really I am."

Ayase calmed down and was surprised that Shu would act this way over a misunderstanding. She chuckled a little bit.

"Saw their room, did you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know what to make of it."

"They sometimes spend the night together in that room. Usually two or three times a month. We pretend not to see it, but we've all noticed by now."

"Ah, so that's why. So, everyone's cool with this? Even you?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I've noticed how much you like Gai. I'm surprised that..."

Ayase wheeled closer to Shu and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Where did you come up with that stupid assumption?"

"Well, I've seen the way you act around him and..."

"You have no idea what's going on! I have respect for Gai, that's all!"

Ayase threw Shu to the floor as she blushed over Shu's insinuations.

"Sorry if I made you mad. I'm just trying to piece things together. I didn't mean to make you angry or anything. It's just I'm confused about a lot of things I don't get. Like how Gai can get people to follow him to do anything. Either I don't see the signs or I do see them, but I don't understand them. I just don't know what my problem is: either I'm too naïve or just socially illiterate."

Ayase placed her hand on Shu's shoulders as he was still on the floor.

"You wanna know? Then I suggest you try your hardest at the mock battle. If you win, you'll officially be one of us. Then, you'll see things a little more clearly now."

Feeling a new sense of determination, Shu stood up.

"Thanks Ayase. Good night."

xxxxxx

In Gai's room, he was talking with Inori. Gai had a sort of dialysis machine attached to him.

"You look so much like her. More and more everyday."

Inori looked at Gai's physical state of being on his bed.

"Does it bother you?"

"I'm not sure."

xxxxxx

Morning hit on a GHQ military airport. Two trucks belonging to Funeral Parlor snuck on to the place. Gai stepped outside of the front trailer. Kyou was outside first with red smoke was fuming behind here from a distance. She called out for him.

"Gai. Looks like a series of crates."

"Crates?"

"Yeah. I thought it was a mistake, but I checked the data again. It crates alright."

Gai felt a sensation of uneasiness tingling inside of him. He said to Kyou,

"If I give the order to fall back, make sure everyone gets it. For now, we proceed to the plan with a change of targets."

"You got it, Gai."

Kyou obeyed the order willingly. Gai reached for his binoculars, and saw three carrier planes like he planned. But the change of content within the planes was something he did not foresee. Gai was expecting two groups of mercenaries and their Endlaves to arrive. He would then initiate an ambush on them, thus cutting GHQ's military arsenal and personnel by a significant margin. Gai was in thought about this change.

'_Did I make a mistake? Or did GHQ anticipate for this and have something else on their sleeve?_'

xxxxxx

Back at the headquarters of Funeral Parlor, the mock battle to determine Shu's eligibility and membership had arrived.

"Time to put your training to the test. This mock battle is called Scenario D-14, and is modeled after the Leukocyte mission. It assumes a possible situation where you will have to face an Endlave by yourself without the aid of your lockseeds. If you want to win this, you'll have to get past Steiner and take shelter in the train car. The paint bullets are strong enough to make you unconscious, so don't get hit."

With steely eyed resolve, Shu responded,

"Got it and ready."

Ayase went to her pod to pilot her Endlave, Steiner. Everyone in the room anticipated a one-sided fight. Inori looked ahead on a steel balcony, whispering,

"Good luck."

At the sideline seats, Argo and Ougumo were talking about how this fight was expected to be short, but brutal.

"She's setting him up to fail. Hell, even I can't make it past Ayase's Endlave."

Tsugumi was in her holodeck, listening in on the conversation.

"And she's even faster now that she has Steiner."

Ayase was in her pod, ready for Shu's rite of initiation.

"Okay, Aya. All set?"

"Plug me in."

The silver new model Endlave, Steiner, activated. Ayase spoke through its voice channel to Shu.

"You ready?"

Shu nodded yes. One of Tsugumi's wheeled drones appeared in the middle between Shu and Ayase. Tsugumi spoke through it.

"Okay. Ready? Go!"

Shu charged first, but stopped when he saw how the Endlave was bigger than him. He then ran to the sidelines, with the Endlave charging at him. He went behind one of the steel pillars and shot his paintball auto-rifle at the Endlave only for it to dodge his shots. It then closed in where Shu shot his gun. Shu ran to another location. The Endlave fired its guns. Ayase spoke,

"You really wanna show me your back? Quit running away like a little coward."

Gai's fighters looked at the battle, and were collectively underwhelmed, to say the least, at Shu's performance. He was running from enemy fire without so much as a fight. Some of them wondered if he really was an asset as Gai implied, or he was just a clueless kid who got in over his head and just wasn't much of a threat without his little plastics toys to even make him a considerable nuisance. All this was going on while Shu was focused on surviving.

"I don't understand on how you can fight an Endlave with just a gun."

"Look sharp! You act like you want to get shot!"

Shu then had a idea occur to him. He decided to act on it. He stopped running for a little bit. It was enough time to get some distance between him and Ayase. Ayase still charged at Shu and readied her gun to shot. Shu then ran towards the Endlave Ayase was piloting. Instead of standing his ground and shooting at the charging Endlave, he ran under it. Shu ran a little further until he stopped. Ayase turned around and was ready to shot at Shu. Shu aimed for the part of the Endlave that gave Ayase visual data. Shu fires his gun, and the paintball bullets splattered all over Steiner's eyes. This shocked Ayase.

"What the- I can't see! Where are you Shu?"

Everyone who saw this was impressed at Shu's quick thinking. Shu then ran for the train car to complete the test. However, the opportunity was short-lived as Ayase's Endlave did something no one expected.

'_Nice move, Shu. But this thing has got some tricks that you'll won't see coming_."

The Endlave caused the paint that was all over its eyes to evaporate. Ayase regained visual data and saw Shu running for the train car. Ayase shot a couple paint rounds at Shu. Shu, still running, had his adrenaline levels at a personal record high. As he was closer to his goal, he felt everything slow down around him. Every sound that would normally not be noticed were suddenly pronounced. He heard the sound of his rapid breathing. The sounds of his footsteps stomping on the ground. He also heard something coming up behind him fast. Shu made a big side step and found out it was a huge paintball bullet that almost hit him on the back. He then ran the opposite of his goal just get away from Ayase.

"Nice try, Shu. But in a real battle, you gotta be ready for anything."

Shu felt he was out of options.

'_Damn it! I can't keep running forever. I thought I had this. I'm fighting using only I was given... Wait! Maybe that's it. In a real battle, you can't expect the enemy to follow the same rules you follow. Maybe I need to be unpredictable. Do something the enemy won't expect out of you! In other words, CHEAT!_'

Shu ran to the side as he decided to use a person's void to win the mock battle. The first person he saw as he ran to the sidelines was Argo. Shu yelled,

"SORRY ARGO! I NEED TO BORROW SOMETHING FROM YOU!"

Shu remembered the technique Inori taught him to extract other people's voids, dropped his gun, and extracted Argo's void. Argo's void was a metal stick resembling a tuning fork. Shu pointed Argo's void at Steiner and used its ability. The ability was that it created an orb of absolute darkness. Ayase could not see anything in front of her. The orb seemed to be working, but Shu did not know for how long. He took advantage of the time to run for the train car. He made it and thus the mock battle ended. By then, the orb of darkness finally dissipated and Ayase could see again. One of Gai's fighters remarked on the battle.

"He really did it."

Another remarked,

"That's impossible."

Shu stepped outside of the train car. When he did, he heard applause. Everyone who saw the battle were impressed by both his abilities of void extracting and putting up a decent fight. Shu smiled at how much people accepted him as one of them. Shu went to the trailer where Ayase piloted her Endlave. Ayase removed her helmet and Shu began to talk to her.

"So, I guess I cheated."

"That's debatable. You just used what made you unique."

Shu took that as friend to friend advice. As they both stepped outside of the trailer, Ougumo met Ayase and Shu and spoke to Shu.

"Well I guess I should say 'Welcome Aboard.' Starting today, you're one of us."

Everyone was there to welcome Shu as a member of Funeral Parlor. While Shu felt like his life was going somewhere. Ayase bumped her wheelchair into Shu. He turned around to face her.

"Here, your reward."

Ayase held Shu's orange lockseed in her hand. Shu thanked her, and grabbed it from her. He held it like a piece of his soul was returned to him.

"If it means so much to you, you might want to put it somewhere safer than your pocket."

Just then, Kenji Kido stepped downstairs to where everyone was.

"Team building drills? Looks like fun."

"Kenji Kido?"

"Duh."

Ayase spoke out,

"There's nothing wrong with team building."

Kido stared with an indifferent gaze.

"You don't seem too quick. In many ways. What's up with Gai's recruiting?'

This made Ayase mad.

"Screw you!"

Then Tsugumi ran to where everyone was, bearing bad news.

"GUYS! We got big trouble. Gai and his team are under attack by monsters!"

Shu instantly realized what Tsugumi was talking about.

"What kind?"

"The same kind you fought against at that park that time near your apartment, Shu."

"Ayase, I need all my lockseeds."

"Gotcha. Inori!"

Inori heard Ayase call out to her, and Inori went downstairs from the steel balcony she was on. Funell followed her. Shu met Inori halfway. When they met, Inori stopped to wait for Funell. Funell finally caught up, opened its lids, Inori reached inside, and took out all the lockseeds Shu had on him. As well as his blue hoodie. Shu discarded his black jacket and put on his blue hoodie.

"Thank you, Inori."

"No problem. Just help Gai and Kyou."

Shu remembered both that name and the person as well. Shu knew he had to fight.

"Where's the exit in this place?"

Tsugumi heard, opened her holo-terminal, and typed in the command to open the big steel gates in the place where the mock battle took place. Shu saw the exit, and leaped down so he could move out as soon as possible. As soon as he got down, he activated his lock vehicle. It transformed and expanded into his motorcycle, the Sakura Hurricane. Before Shu would ride on his bike, Tsugumi gave him an earpiece so that she can give Shu directions to where Gai was located. He then got on and broke all kinds of speed limits just to get to the place where the Inves were attacking Gai's team.

xxxxxx

The Inves swarmed around the trucks that Gai and his team were hiding in. They were all feeling nervous as the Inves were ramming their claws to the surface of the trucks. Some of them even scratched the trucks, hoping to claw their way inside. Before the Inves stormed the trucks, Gai ordered his fighters that were with him to get inside the trucks and await for reinforcements that he called for. Gai was in the driver's seat. Alongside him was Kyou. She held on tight to Gai as Kyou was scared of the monsters that wanted to kill her. Gai calmed her down.

"Don't worry. I called for help. They'll be here soon."

Kyou smiled for a bit until another Inves slammed its claw into the truck window. The window broke, and the claw that broke it gained a hold into the only safe place there was at the moment. Kyou screamed in fear. Gai then made a quick decision. He grabbed the driving wheel, started the ignition, and stepped on the gas. He told Kyou,

"Hold on to me as tight as you can."

Kyou did so as Gai paved through the swarm of Inves that surrounded them. The second truck belong to Funeral Parlor started to drive as well. The fighters inside of the second truck followed Gai's lead. Gai saw an opening out of the military airport and took it. As he got closer, he saw it closed by another Inves. This one was different. It was red and black all over with metal claws that extended. It had spikes on its back that resembled wings. It had goldenrod kneecaps and silver shins. It was the Lion Inves, and Gai feared for the worst. However, the Lion Inves was pushed aside by a familiar looking motorcycle. Kyou recognized it.

"Gai! It's Shu! He came for us!"

Both trucks kept on driving forward until another swarm of Inves blocked their escape. Gai saw and turned the truck around. Both stopped as their exits were closed to them. Their only way out was for Shu to wipe them out. Shu rode his bike to where the trucks stopped. He got off his bike to check on everyone.

"Hey! Is everyone all right?"

Gai stepped outside to meet Shu.

"Everyone is fine. But right now, we can't get out. Not without those things blocking our way."

"I'll take care of them so you can escape."

"Be careful, Shu. I just another variant of those monsters around. It had a lion's head and possess long claws that could rip people to shreds."

"Got it."

As Gai stepped inside, Shu saw how the Inves surrounded him and Gai's group.

'_Where do these things come from? Are they from GHQ like that giant monster from Roppongi? I'll worry about that later. Right now, I got to fight so we can get out of here_.'

He summoned his Sengoku Driver and placed it on his waist. Then he activated his lockseed and said,

"_**HENSHIN!**_"

"_**ORANGE!**_ "

A metallic orange appeared over him. Shu did his pose and placed his lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

The driver then played the Japanese horagai music with a techno beat before Shu used the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_ "

Shu charged at all of them. The results of his training were showing. He was more agile, more quick on his feet. His strikes with his swords were swifter and stronger than ever. Wherever there were windows, Gai's fighters looked through them to see Shu fighting in his armor and slaying the monsters that were terrorizing them a little while ago. Kyou looked at Shu with wide eyes full of wonder. She thought Shu was one of the coolest things she ever saw. Gai looked at Shu with this thought in his head.

'_Looks like he's part of the resistance after all. I imagine he passed the mock battle, but not without a struggle_.'

Shu continued his attacks at the Inves. He took down a few of them, but there were still a huge number of them to handle. Shu attached the rear ends of both his swords to make a naginata. Shu then took off the lockseed on his belt...

"_**LOCK-OFF**_."

and put it on his naginata.

"_**LOCK-ON! 1, 10, 100, 1000**_ "

Shu rotated his naginata as fast as he could. He stopped and charged forward the front swarm. Shu thrust his naginata towards the front swarm...

"_**ORANGE CHARGE!**_ "

and the resulting explosion, which resembled an orange slice, killed them off. Although Shu wiped out a good chunk of the total swarm, there were still some Inves left. Shu decided to switch weapons. He then switched to the pine lockseed.

"_**PINE!**_ "

A metalic pineapple appeared above Shu. He then placed the pine lockseed on his driver...

"_**LOCK-ON!**_ "

and sliced it with the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**_"

With his Pine Iron, Shu swung it around to get some space between him and the horde of monsters. Five Inves charged at him. Shu threw his iron at them only for it to go around the charging Inves and tying them up. Shu held on to the iron chain as he flipped the Cutting Blade on his driver two times...

"_**SOIYA! PINE AU LAIT!**_"

and attacked the trapped Inves with his Musou Saber. As he sliced them, energy pine slices came out of Shu's attack and hit the surrounding horde, thereby destroying them in the process. When Shu finished the attack, he saw a number of them were left. It was time for switch again. He took out his Ichigo locckseed."

"_**ICHIGO!**_"

A metallic strawberry was above Shu. He then latched the Ichigo lockseed on his driver...

"_**LOCK-ON!**_ "

and used the Cutting blade to slice it.

"_**SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! **__**SHUSHUTO SPARK! **_"

Shu threw his Ichigo kunai at the remaining Inves. Some of the Inves were hit by the kunai Shu was throwing at them. Two managed to dodge them. Shu remembered his knife training with Argo and had one kunai in each hand. As the two Inves lunged at Shu, he stood still for a moment until he crouched down and thrust his kunai at their vital parts. The Inves fell flat on their back, struggled for a while until they finally died like dogs. Shu saw the reaming Inves on their knees. He had the opportunity to wipe them out, and he took it. Shu took off his Ichigo lockseed...

"_**LOCK-OFF**_."

and placed it on his musou saber.

"_**LOCK-ON! 1-10-100! **_"

Shu swings his saber into the air.

"_**ICHIGO CHARGE!**_ "

Out came an energy strawberry that floated in the air until it came apart as a kunai storm over the monsters. Each of the kunai exploded on contact with the monsters until the monsters were destroyed themselves. There was a bit of fire. Behind it was the Lion Inves. Gai yelled out,

"Watch it, Shu! This thing looks more tougher than the small fries you fought before."

"I got this!"

Shu readied himself for another monster fight. As the Lion Inves was ready for the kill, someone yelled out to the Lion Inves.

"Alright, that enough! He's mine."

The Lion Inves heard and kneeled down in obedience to that voice. Shu looked forward to see a person walking up behind the Lion Inves. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a malicious grin. What he was wearing was a crimson red shirt, black dress pants and the suede shoes of the same color of his pants to match. He also wore a black and red overcoat with big gold buttons. He saw Gaim in his Ichigo armor and introduced himself.

"What's up? My name's Daryl Yan. I'm here for one reason. To kill you, Gaim. I know what you're thinking. 'How can I when it looks like you can kick my ass like its nothing?' That's the thing. You're not the only one who can summon a void."

Shu, as well as Gai, ware shocked at the last thing Daryl said. Shu thought,

'_He can summon a void?_'

Gai thought,

'_Did GHQ give him one of the remaining Genomes? Or is it something else?_'

Daryl then closed his eyes. Shu thought if he's performing the same technique he does to summon his Sengoku Driver. He was right. Shu, Gai, and everyone within the trucks saw crystal streams appear out of Daryl's body. The streams then formed a familiar shape. A Sengoku Driver like the one Shu summons as his void. Gai was reeling in as to how this was possible.

'_How is this possible? How can he summon a void that is exactly like Shu's?_'

Daryl then held his driver in his right hand, and placed it on his waist. His left hand reached inside his left pocket and took out a Banana Lockseed. Daryl then said,

"_**HENSHIN!**_"

"_**BANANA!**_

A metallic group of bananas appeared over Daryl. He then placed his lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

The driver then played European trumpet music with a techno beat as the banana lockseed was placed. Daryl let it play for a while until he finally used the Cutting blade on his driver to flip open his lockseed. The metallic bananas then formed a silver and red latex suit around Daryl's body.

"_**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_"

When the bananas descended on Daryl's head and unfolded, it then formed a kind of armor that looked like what the old knights of England wore in their time. On Daryl's right hand was a weapon that formed alongside the banana armor. It was his weapon, the Banaspear. The lance looked like a banana peeled off. The only difference was the sharp tip. Daryl then said,

"Call me Baron. Kamen Rider Baron."

Shu knew this was a battle unlike anything he ever had before. First, he transformed back to his Orange arms. Then, Shu tried to tell Gai, to get the rest of his team out of the area. Before he could do that, Daryl interrupted him by saying, "

Don't even try to help the rest of your terrorist pals. If they move from where they are, I'll just sic this red guy on them. Believe me when I say this: I have seen him tear apart tanks like they were cardboard."

Shu realized he had only one option left to him.

"If fighting you is the only way to get the hell out of here, then I'll gladly kick your ass."

"I don't think you understand this Gaim. You're going to die, courtesy of me. You are the most pathetic person alive!"

Daryl charged at Shu with his weapon forward. Shu blocked it with his Daidaimaru, and used the gun function of his Musou Saber to shot Daryl in the chest. Daryl stumbled back a bit before regaining his footing. Shu swung his swords at Daryl and hit him a couple of times. Daryl, showing prowess at spear fighting, swung his Banaspear to block Shu's attacks and dealt a couple blows himself. Daryl then retracted his spear back, thrust it towards Shu, only for it to be blocked when Shu crossed his swords in an X, and caught the Banaspear by closing the swords up like a pair of scissors. Within the closed standoff between the two opposing riders, Shu talked with Daryl about the remark about him being pathetic.

"What gives you the right to call me pathetic?"

"Its how you use your power. Where's the passion? Where's the brutality? Where is the primal need to dominate?" You don't even try to take what you want."

Daryl kicked Shu in the gut. Shu kneed down for a while. Daryl spoke out,

"You don't seek to challenge yourself or your abilities by locating other opponents and exterminating them."

Shu stood up again. Daryl swings his spear towards Shu left side and strikes. Shu stumbles backwards to distance himself.

"Why?!"

"Why should I?! I don't need to act like a bloodthirsty, war-loving asshole to prove that I'm a man."

Shu pulled the cock hammer of his Musou Saber. The saber indicated that Shu was fully loaded to fire. He did so on Daryl. Daryl was forced to step backwards when the shots impacted on him. Shu then charged towards Daryl, and swung his swords at him, striking Daryl down.

"I don't see the reason why we need to engage horrible fighting for nothing. If we fight for the sake of it, it would amount to nothing."

"That's the kind of rhetoric only cowards would say. You don't find new ways to grow stronger. You're just happy being stuck in stagnation! That's what gives me the right to say you're pathetic! YOU LACK THE GUTS TO SEE THAT THE ONLY WILL THAT HAS THE RIGHT TO MAKE THE RULES IS THE SUPERIOR ONE!"

Daryl then flipped the Cutting Blade on his driver. Seeing him do that, She decided to do the same thing. Both initiated their final attack moves.

"_**SOIYA!**_"

"_**COME ON!**_"

"_**ORANGE SQUASH!**_"

"_**BANANA SQUASH!**_"

Shu thrust his swords into the concrete ground as he jumped high, aimed at Daryl while his left foot emitted an orange energy aura. Daryl's Banaspear emitted a yellow energy aura. As Shu readied his kick attack at Daryl, Daryl was ready to counter's Shu's attack. Shu executed his rider kick while a large energy banana formed around Daryl's Banaspear. Daryl thrust his spear forward , colliding Shu's rider kick. The two final attacks canceled each other out, leaving both riders exhausted. Shu thought about the length of the battle.

'_If I can't defeat this guy now, then we can't get out of here. I need to take him down before more GHQ forces come._'

Just then, a huge blinding light hover over the military airport. Gai looked up, and feared for the worst.

'_No. It can't be. The Leukocyte, its..._'

Gai yelled out to Shu.

"SHU! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Shu, however, did not hear that as he was focused on the light. He instinctively thought he had to do something. The Lion Inves looked at the light and, within its savage mind, remembered its orders. The Lion Inves then knocked Daryl unconscious as he was looking at the blinding light as well. When Daryl was knocked unconscious, his Baron armor was canceled out. The Lion Inves then jumped as high it could, extended the spikes on its back so it could form wing-like appendages and gilded as fast it could fly. Shu took out his Suika Arms.

"_**SUIKA!**_"

A metallic watermelon appeared over Shu. He took off his orange lockseed, and placed the Suika lockseed on his driver...

"_**LOCK ON!**_"

and used the Cutting blade on his driver to flip the lockseed open.

"_**SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**_"

Instead of the metallic watermelon dropping on him, it instead dropped behind Shu. He then did a huge backflip into the watermelon. It then formed into Shu humanoid armor that could fly.

"_**GYRO MODE!**_"

The gyro mode maintained its humanoid appearance. However, its skin open up further to resemble some sort of hovering propulsion engine. The metallic hands formed an L-shape with its fingers now becoming gun barrels. Shu, in his blue latex suit, stood upright as the cockpit as he controlled it in that fashion. The Suika Sojinto (the huge watermelon naginata) was also a part of the propulsion engine as it attached itself to the open skin, like it kept it open like that. Shu flew up to the sky to see what was that bright light that appeared over them. When he got past the clouds, he saw a huge laser head straight towards him and the airport Gai and his team were on.

xxxxxx

On the ground, Gai ordered his team to escape via CB radio now that they have the opportunity.

"Everyone, we need to leave now."

Kyou was distraught by this.

"But what about Shu? He's still up there."

"Kyou, listen to me. Something horrible is going to happen right now. We need to leave if we want to live."

"But, Shu is..."

"I'm sorry, Kyou, but we need to leave now!"

Kyou stepped out of the truck, and ran towards where Shu last stood.

xxxxxx

Shu only had one idea, but was not sure if it was going to work. He gave the mental command for this Suika Arms to change into its humanoid form.

"_**YOROI MODE!**_"

The humanoid form had rocket boosters in its feet. It could fly as well, but the gyro mode offered more maneuverability and speed. He flipped the Cutting blade on his driver three times to see if a final attack would at least weaken the impact.

"_**SOIYA! SUIKA SPARKLING!**_"

The Suika Sojinto suddenly had a energy aura on the right blade and it grew until it had formed a large energy blade. Similar to what Baron's Banaspear did. Shu readied his weapon like a baseball bat. When the laser got closer, Shu then swung his Sojinto at the laser and collided. She held on as long as he could. He pushed the limits of his armor as it buckled under the pressure of the blast. Unfortunately, Shu's will power was more than what the Suika arms could match. The Sparkling function dwindled and Shu was taken down with the blast. The laser finally hit the airport where Gai and his group were located. Gai was the only one left standing. As he went into the site to locate Shu, he remembered the last thing he did before the destruction.

xxxxxx

Back the Funeral Parlor base, everyone saw the sheer magnitude of the destructive power of the Leukocyte. Argo commented on the situation.

"This is bad. This is really bad."

Inori saw the destruction of the airport where Gai and his team were. She was worried if Shu survived or not.

xxxxxx

Up in space, a satellite in the shape of a rail with solar panels sticking out sideways to maintain it geostationary orbit had fired a huge energy beam on the earth. Specifically speaking, Japanese earth. It belonged to GHQ. This was their penultimate grip on power yet.

"We fired at an output rate of 3 percent. Target destruction rate was 110 percent with an error field of 7 meters."

Keido stood as he recited a passage of Dante's Inferno.

"Through me the way to the suffering city; Through me the everlasting pain; Through me the way that runs among the Lost. Justice urged on my exalted Creator: Divine Power made me, The Supreme Wisdom and the Primal Love. Nothing was made before me but eternal things And I endure eternally. Abandon all hope, Ye Who Enter Here."


	6. Phase 06

**Hope you like the last chapter I wrote. It took so long. This next chapter will epic. Shu and Gai will have a conversation that will bring more understanding between them and one secret will be revealed. On with the show.**

Phase 06 - New Arms!: Leukocyte

Everyone at the base saw the sheer amount of power the Leukocyte possessed based on the smoldering crater left behind by the blast. Shibungi spoke to give everyone an explanation of how the Leukocyte worked.

"It's a cluster of quasi-zenith satellites arranged as a constellation directly over the earth. Once it is completed, it will have total coverage over Japan and be able to strike any target at any time. It only has one purpose."

"To exterminate the Japanese people."

Everyone in the room heard Gai's voice, and were relieved by it. The first ones to speak were Tsugumi and Ayase.

"Gai!"

"You're alive. Are you injured? Is Shu okay?"

"Just a few scratches. Shu is fine, however. No damage, just unconscious.

"What about Kyou and the others?"

"They didn't make it."

Everyone gasped as the loss of their teammates, including their youngest one, were gone in a most violent blow.

"Our team were first surrounded by GHQ Inves, followed by someone who demonstrated to possess the same abilities as Shu. Those bastards knew what were attempting to do, and set up a trap to wipe out our chances of reducing their numbers while at the same, doing the same thing to ours."

Shibungi spoke to Gai next.

"Should we then delay and reassess our strategy?'

"No. We have no time to waste. Nothing stops.

xxxxxx

Shu finally woke up in a tent. A small table with pills, a cup of water, and a note was near beside him. When he got up, Shu felt a splitting headache. Shu read the note.

_If you are awake between the hours of 12pm to 1pm, come for the main tent. A meeting will be held there to discuss the revised plan to take down GHQ's latest superweapon . I also had some painkillers placed beside you in case you had some damage when the Leukocyte blasted you. I expect you there at the meeting._

_Gai._

Shu still felt the headache, and took the painkillers with water. The headache went away, and Shu went outside to go to the tent where the meeting was taking place.

It was a rainy day as Gai's freedom fighters were camped outside near a GHQ facility related to the Leukocyte. Shu asked one of the fighters standing guard where the meeting was taking place. He pointed to Shu the direction of the meeting. Shu got inside, and saw a majority of Gai's fighters sitting down. Shibungi spoke out,

"Ah, Shu. You're awake and alright by the looks of you. Please be in the front row. You will be updated with everything that's been going on along with everybody else here."

Shu then go to the front row, and saw Inori was wrapping up one of Gai's injuries. Shibungi asked him,

"Are you ready, Gai?"

"Yeah."

Gai placed his hand on Inori's hand as a signal that he was alright now. He then started the meeting in which he discusses with the rest of his fighters the now revised plan to take down the Leukocyte.

"I'll get straight to our objective. We're taking down the Leukocyte system. Its control center is located at the Tsukigase dam. We will infiltrate through the ground level entrance, and then terminate the control cores."

Within the mass of fighters, Argo spoke out.

"So how do we do that? Just smash'em up?"

"Kenji."

Kenji Kido was sitting in a desk with a computer terminal near the big screen which Gai was displaying how the revised plan would be operated. He typed a few commands on his terminal to begin the presentation.

"Coming up. Here we have the Leukocyte. It's controlled through an earthbound, state-of-the-art, quantum cryptography system. It's also located 200 meters beneath a dam. Here we have the control system in question."

Kenji displayed a video camera image of the control system. It was a glass orb, with three comet-like objects in a rotational pattern around it, within a larger glass orb within a glass cylinder. It gave out a red glow.

"The cores of the device are housed in a superconductive flow cage. It switches into a hibernation mode in response to physical tampering. Therein lies the rub. You can't manipulate this thing from the outside at all. If you want to signal it to stop, you need to manipulate the core without touching them."

When they heard all that information, Gai's fighters felt that trying to stop this thing was impossible. The only to stop the system was to physically destroy it. But the system goes into a total, impenetrable lockdown at the slightest touch. As such, the whole thing felt like one colossal Catch-22. This was discouraging to hear, let alone imagine. Argo then asked Gai,

"How is this possible?"

"This is where Shu and Kenji fit into the plan. Shu's ability to draw out a void, and Kenji's void ability to manipulate gravity. These are the key to this operation."

Shibungi spoke next.

"However, we lack the manpower if the enemy decides to increase their numbers."

Gai brought out a small green cylinder, which was a form of data core.

"This is the schematic for a new strategy. It raises the projection rate of casualties from five percent to 35 percent, but it can still work. I like all of you to look it over."

Shu spoke up.

"Excuse me. Are you saying that now 1 in 3 people will probably die in this mission."

"Better us than the rest of the country."

"I'm not saying I want that to happen. I just getting my facts straight."

Gai sensed some hostility in Shu's voice.

"If you have a problem, just say it!"

"What can I say?! Yeah, I don't like the fact that many of here are going to die just being part of the mission. But we're also going to die if we do nothing. I know a thing or two about regret. That's what we're facing if we do nothing. I just hate the fact that those are the only choices we have in front of us."

Everyone talked amongst themselves about how Shu made a good point, but some felt that the plan has to proceed, regardless. Argo stood up and talked to Shu.

"Look, Shu. All of us here feel the same way you feel. But we need to do this because lives are on the line. This is one of those times where you need to shut up and follow orders. Just look around you."

Shu saw how dedicated they were to Gai.

"I am. Which is all the more reason I don't like this. The truth of the matter is this. We're facing this cruel choice because of my screw-up."

He decided to step outside for a while. Shibungi spoke to Gai.

"Gai..."

"The plan stays the same."

xxxxxx

Shu was sitting on a crate under a tree. He was in thought about his decisions so far. At first, he thought he made a choice he could live with. But, with his 'failure' of ensuring the survival of Gai's team back at the military airport, Shu began to have second thoughts. Inori approached him.

"Shu."

"Hey. What do you want? Sorry about what you saw back there. I know I'm supposed to be tougher than this, but I just can't take it. I'm supposed to be stronger than this. Instead, I let Kyou and all the others die because I wasn't good enough when it really counted. I know what I am. The best out of a bad situation. That's all."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. I hate that."

"You're right."

Inori stepped a little closer to Shu.

"Listen."

Inori was in front of Shu, and she grabbed his hand.

"There's something I want you to see."

xxxxxx

At the dam, Keido, via video communication, was giving orders to Segai on his role in the Leukocyte operation. Daryl was in the same room along with Rowan, Segai's right-hand man and Daryl's unofficial one.

"Leukocyte three will enter its planned orbit in four hours, thereby completing the cage. You're on standby until we complete the process."

"It's a shame you're not going to have tome to see the operation through. Funeral Parlor will attack in two hours and 17 minutes."

"Do you have an informant amongst their ranks?"

"No. It's just a gut feeling. A theory I'm hoping to test. Little bit of a game."

"This would be the first time I hope your instincts are off the mark, Segai."

"Still, you can't deny what this group is capable of."

"If you're talking about the armored warrior they have in their ranks, don't be. He's not strong enough to withstand the power of the Leukocyte."

"You mean that little trap you ordered me to oversee studying lieutenant Yan's fighting prowess? I saw the fight, and they seemed evenly matched."

"Indeed. I ordered Sagara to develop some new lockseeds for him to use. He agreed, saying that it was time for much needed upgrades. However, some wouldn't be available for this mission."

"Some?"

"He's already completed one. He should be already be there by now."

"I'm touched, boss man. But, you shouldn't be such a worrywart for little ol' me."

Segai, Rowan, and Daryl turned around to see DJ Sagara arrive. Daryl saw one of Sagara's hand in his pocket. Daryl suspected it was a new weapon. Sagara approached the viewscreen to speak with Keido. Keido spoke first.

"Have you completed it?"

"Yes sir, and more."

Sagara reached for his left pocket and took out a lockseed. It was red on top and yellow on the bottom, and had a shape of a mango. It read 'LS-11.' It was the Mango lockseed. Sagara approached Daryl and gave his new lockseed to him.

"Here you go. Something to up your game."

Daryl smiled at the new power that was given to him. He expressed gratitude to Sagara, and it sounded genuine.

"Thank you for this. I won't forget it."

"Just for that, you get something extra."

Sagara reached for his right pocket, and took out another lockseed. Except it was not shaped like a fruit. It did possess the shape of a lock, but the motif was different. It had a wheel with a rosebud on the front. The lettering was small, but it read 'LV-02.' Sagara explained what this meant.

"Do you remember the motorcycle that Gaim sometimes enters with? Well now, you get a bike of your own."

"Aw, NO WAY! SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yeah, man! This is called the Rose Attacker, a Lock Vehicle. Hope you like it."

Daryl looked at the Lock Vehicle with glee, and thought how awesome to be on a motorcycle like a badass. Sagara then spoke.

"I'm done for now. If you need me, I'll be having a walk around the place."

Sagara then left the room.

"Fascinating. Looks like our battle with Funeral Parlor will be taken to a whole new level."

"Keep me posted."

Rowan asked Segai.

"Sir, If I may ask? Why did you say two hours and 17 minutes?"

Daryl responded because he was familiar with Segai's line of tactics.

"Because that's when the sun sets. They'll need the cover of night in order to operate like the way they do. They're a resistance group. Armies like them fight with guerilla tactics. And I imagine, sir, that you must've fought against a few in your line of work."

Segai smiled, liking Daryl's thirst for fighting.

"Correct, lieutenant."

Rowan turned to Daryl.

"Are you sure you up to this? I mean, that lion thing hit you pretty hard."

"What the hell makes you think I'm not up for it?!"

Rowan felt a bit nervous when Daryl snapped him. Daryl then spoke to Segai.

"Speaking of that lion thing, you mind telling me why he hit me in the gut when I obviously didn't give the order?"

"Sorry about that. I gave that order when I was given an update that the Leukocyte was about to be fired."

"While I appreciate the 'heads up', I know that I can beat Gaim. Still, I can be a patient guy. Just tell me when he's here. I wanna finish what I started."

Daryl left the room, with Rowan following him. Segai was alone. He then opened his flip phone, and rapidly tapped the buttons. This indicated a sort of anticipation.

"Come on, come on. I can't hardly wait to see what you have in store for me this time. Please don't let me down. My heart just may break in two if you don't show up, Shu Ouma. Or do you like to be called Kamen Rider Gaim?"

xxxxxx

As it was still raining in the Funeral Parlor camp, Inori was out. She closed her eyes as she felt the raindrops falling on her face. Inside a nearby trailer, Gai was hooked up to his dialysis machine. He heard the doors automatically open. Gai assumed it was Inori and talked like he knew it was her listening to his insecurities. A wall was divided between them like a catholic confession booth with the top of the dividing wall fenced, but open for communication.

"I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing. It's been a long time since I let something get to me like he does. To be honest, it took nearly all my strength not to drop my leader act. You know, I wasn't the only one who survived the Leukocyte attack. Shu thought he failed to stop the Leukocyte attack, and feels that's the reason why Kyou died. In reality, her death is on me. She was alive, but just barely."

xxxxxx

(flashback)

Gai was standing in the fire of the Leukocyte attack, staring down on Kyou. She was laying down, in pain, and was struggling to breathe. With her remaining life, she spoke to Gai.

"Gai. Thank you so much. I'll never forget everything you've done for me. Never forget. Thank you, Gai."

As Gai aimed his gun on Kyou, she cried one tear. With all his strength, Gai pulled the trigger and shot Kyou. Although he did it to end her suffering, Gai did not do this without regret and guilt.

xxxxxx

"She was smiling. She was glad that I was okay. Glad that she was dying instead of me. I couldn't help, but ask myself. 'Am I capable of repaying such a great sacrifice? Shouldn't I be better than this?'"

Shu wanted to speak, but was still digesting this whole side to Gai he and no one else knew. The only one who saw this was Inori. Shu wondered if this was the basis of their relationship. She was Gai's support and the one to know his secrets, and in return he was Inori's connection to the world and her identity in it.

"The truth is, I'm a much weaker man than I led them all to believe. I should've been the first one selected out. The first to die."

Gai held the curtain of the dividing wall, and discovered it was not Inori listening to him, but rather Shu.

"So, you're spying on me, now? Haven't you done enough damage?"

Gai stood up, but was feeling weak from his dialysis session. Shu looked at Gai, and spoke.

"I know what you're thinking. And no, I'm not the kind of person who makes fun of other people when they're down. But I have to admit, I never expected you to be that kind of person."

"What kind of person did you expect I was?"

"Someone's who strong in every sense of the word 24/7. Someone who's the complete opposite of me."

"Sorry, but I'm human. Sometimes I lose confidence, sometimes I use people."

"'Use' is too strong of a word based on what I seen. I say persuade is more appropriate. If life was different than it is right now, you could be one hell of a lawyer."

Gai just laughed at how Shu was acting this way. Instead of showing disappointment at how weak Gai truly was, Shu was displaying understanding with a sense of humor. Shu, on the other hand, was a bit confused as to why Gai was laughing. He was commenting that if life was different than it is right now, Gai could still be an important figure and not suffer like this.

"In all seriousness Gai, what I trying to say is this. I'm unfairly projecting my frustrations on you and everyone else because I am not like any of you. I'm not battle-hardened, and I'm not able to treat death like it's an everyday thing that I'll eventually get used to."

"What makes you think that I treat death like that!? Did you think I could sacrifice them and not feel the weight of their lives on my shoulders? I'm not indifferent to their deaths, Shu. I just know what they're worth."

Shu felt like he could follow Gai. Not just because of his fight against GHQ, but for the kind of person he is.

"You got my help."

Inori was outside waiting for the both of them. As she looked up to the sky, she noticed that it stopped raining.

xxxxxx

It was sunset at the Tsukigase dam. Gai, with binoculars, surveyed the dam from a distance. He saw a couple of Endlaves and some soldiers stationed at the entrance. He received a communiqué from Shibungi.

"We're all set."

"Commence the operation."

Tsugumi received the command and gave the following orders.

"Black Squad, 12 units! Combat has now begun."

Argo received the order and ignited the truck. It popped right out of the ground underneath some camo tarp. A group of fighters ran through the forest near the dam with AK-47s in their arms. They were ready for action. The alarms turned on as they detected some incoming enemy hostiles. The guards were on high alert.

"Enemies incoming!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

They were instantly killed behind their backs as a squad of fighters led by Ougumo approached. The truck, driven by Argo, charged in at the entrance of the dam by making a jump, completely taking the GHQ soldiers by surprise, and proceeded to the dam.

xxxxxx

The comm officers were typing away as to alert the rest of the soldiers of the incoming attacks, issued various orders to suppress and eradicate the insurgents, and controlling security systems to hold prevent Funeral Parlor from taking the dam and its contents. Rowan alerted Major Segai. Segai responded,

"Please notify the lieutenant. Send out that Lion Inves with him as well. He'll probably need the backup."

Rowan proceeded to do so. Daryl received the order from another location. Before he summoned his driver, the Lion Inves appeared beside him.

"So, you're with me again?"

The Lion Inves nodded yes.

"Same thing as before. I get Gaim, you get the rest. I gotta do this first."

Daryl summoned his Sengoku Driver. He then began his transformation.

"_**HENSHIN!**_"

"_**BANANA!**_"

A metallic group of bananas appeared over Daryl. He then placed his lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

The driver then played European trumpet music with a techno beat as the banana lockseed was placed. Daryl used the Cutting blade on his driver to flip open his lockseed. The metallic bananas then formed a silver and red latex suit around Daryl's body.

"_**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**_"

After that, Daryl activated his lock vehicle. It unraveled and expanded into a motorcycle of his own. Its primary colors were black and red. The front of the motorcycle was that of a rose. This was Daryl's machine, the Rose Attacker. He got on and turned on the ignition. Daryl rode into where the battle was taking place with the Lion Inves gliding right behind him. He saw the one of the Funeral Parlor trucks. Daryl then issued the following order to the Lion Inves.

"Wreck it."

The lion Inves roared and rammed into the truck on its sides. It crushed it and dealt some major damage. Daryl stopped his bike and saw the thing wreck the truck from a distance. He internally remarked on the Inves.

'_Wonder where that thing come from? The strength of that thing is unbelievable._'

The Lion Inves tore through the truck like a saw through wood. Its claws glowed and gave a huge energy slash and destroyed the truck. Daryl the spoke out,

"Okay. You got it. We got more hostiles to take out, so look sharp."

Just then, laser beams almost hit the Lion Inves, but it jumped and glided out of the line of fire. Daryl turned his head and saw an old sight. It was Steiner, the new model Endlave that was stolen from him. Daryl, however, discarded any attachment in favor of his new power. As Ayase in Steiner approached Daryl in his Baron armor, Daryl started his bike and charged towards Steiner. Ayase spoke to Daryl.

"I never got to thank you for this sweet ride."

"Keep it. I got something even better than that clunky piece of crap."

As Daryl charged closer to Ayase as she got closer, Daryl flipped the cutting blade on his driver.

"_**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**_"

An energy banana appeared on Daryl Banaspear, and it almost impacted Ayase and destroyed her Endlave. However, a stray RPG was aimed at Daryl. It did not hit him directly, but the resulting explosion caused Daryl to lose control of his bike and fall rolling down to the ground. Ayase knew who did that.

"Thanks, Ougumo."

The Lion Inves saw where the RPG came from. It jumped high enough to see Ougumo with a missile launcher on his shoulder. It was going to dive to where he was, but Ayase shot laser holes through the Lion Inves. When Ayase finished, she said,

"Bad kitty."

As Ayase left to locate and destroy some more GHQ soldiers and Endlaves, the Lion Inves still had some life in it. It started to regenerate its wounds. Everywhere around the dam, various gunfights were going on. Tsugumi contacted Gai.

"Gai. The diversion's working like a charm. Are you in, yet?"

"Yeah. I got to cut transmission. Say a prayer for us."

Tsugumi clapped her hands together.

"Come back to us in one piece, okay?"

"You got it."

Back where Daryl almost bit the dust, he stood up again with his bike on its sides. He got himself up, recovered his bike, and rode to where the Lion Inves was shot down. When Daryl approached it, he saw that it almost finished regenerating itself from the laser fire. he thought,

'_Just what are those things? Where did they come from? And why do they obey us but kill everyone else? I know I'm just a soldier and should just follow my orders. But, what's really going on here? Why do they obey anybody that works for GHQ? Were they created by GHQ? Or is it something else?_'

When the Lion Inves finally regenerated, it moved on its own. Daryl thought it was acting on his orders, but received the following communiqué from Rowan on his earpiece.

"Lieutenant Yan, orders from the major. Please relocate to the interior of the dam and remain on standby for further orders."

"What for?"

"He says Gaim will soon be there, and wants for you to take him down."

Hearing Gaim's name was enough for him to follow his orders without question. Daryl then rode his bike to the dam. The Lion Inves gilded after him.

xxxxxx

With an automatic rifle in hand, Gai shot down a GHQ guard with Kenji, Shu in his blue hoodie, and Inori following behind him. Kenji spoke out,

"You're saving your bullets for something special, Shu?"

"I'm kind of focused on running for my life."

"Excuses, excuses. Just kill some people."

When they stopped, Kenji had a grenade in his hand and threw it. It made a huge hole in the entrance of where the cores of Leukocyte were located. Gai spoke out,

"Let's move."

All of a sudden, Gai, Shu, Inori, and Kenji were under enemy fire. Gai was quick to turn where the enemy shots were fired. He fired a few rounds, and the GHQ troops fell dead. More arrived. Shu saw the increasing amount of GHQ soldiers.

"There's just too many of them."

Inori stepped up to buy Shu more time to complete his mission.

"I'll hold them off while you move in. All right, Gai?"

Gai decided to let Inori do what she needed to do.

"If that's what you want."

Gai, Kenji and Shu went into the corridor where it lead to the Leukocyte core. Shu said to Inori.

"Try to stay alive, okay"

Inori nodded. She only had one pistol her hand, but she took down one GHQ soldier with one shot. She had excellent aim. She only shot down one of the three guards that were close to her Inori issued this warning to the remaining soldiers.

"I don't wanna have to kill you. But I will. So it's your call"

The soldiers wanted to run, but they had orders to take down any Funeral Parlor fighters they encounter. The soldiers charged at Inori.

"This was your choice."

Inori pulled out another pistol she had on her. She fired at the incoming soldiers and killed them all. In the corridor, Gai, Shu, and Kenji eventually got near to where the Leukocyte cores where.

"We're almost there. Shu, extract the void out of Kenji."

Kenji unzipped the top half of his overcoat.

"All right, let's just get this void thing over with. Just make it snappy. This isn't fun for me, you know."

xxxxxx

In the control room, Rowan notified Major Segai that the Leukocyte cores were in imminent danger.

"We've got a breach. It's the core room."

"Notify the Lieutenant. Open the shortcut."

Rowan then contacted Daryl of the situation within the core room. As he was waiting from inside the dam, the wall behind him opened up, and lead a path straight to the core room. He started his bike and rode down the corridor to the core room. Back at main control, Segai issued this 'order' to DJ Sagara in the Tsukigase dam intercom.

"Sagara, please be a dear. Say hello to our guests."

xxxxxx

Shu, with his arms straight out and with Kenji's void in hand, aimed at the Leukocyte core. Gai guided him on how to extract the cores with Kenji's void.

"Aim for the center?"

"That's right. Keep it steady."

Shu pulled the trigger on the Gravity gun, Kenji's void. The cores ceased their rotations. As Shu maintained his stance, Gai was overseeing Funell extracting data from the Leukocyte mainframe. As Gai and Shu proceeded to dismantle the Leukocyte, both of them heard a loud roar. Gai turned his head, and saw a familiar-looking yellow armored warrior and the monster beside him. Shu saw this as well, and put on his hoodie to hide his face. Daryl looked around a bit and saw a familiar blue hoodie. He knew it was Shu, but Daryl knew him as Gaim.

"Surprise, it's nice to finally meet you, Gai. You know, this is the first time I've met somebody famous."

Shu spoke to Gai. "What now?"

"Stay focused on your task."

Daryl spoke next.

"Sorry, but he's mine. You, on the other hand, are going down. Kill him."

The Lion Inves beside him made a giant leap towards Gai. Gai tried to kill it with his rifle, but made a fast side jump to dodge Daryl's spear thrust. The Lion Inves kept on attacking Gai, making no opening for Gai to at least distract the both of them for Shu to continue the mission. All of a sudden, gunshots were fired behind the Lion Inves. It was Inori who fired the shots. Inori spoke to Shu.

"Keep it up. I got this."

Shu kept on his role in the mission. Inori was firing her pistols at the Lion Inves, but the bullets never made a scratch on its hide. While Gai had his and Shu's rifle with him. Daryl swung his spear at Gai, hoping to mortally stab him, but Gai was faster than Daryl's swings. He fired all the bullets of his rifle on Daryl, but it had no effect on him. Daryl chuckle at Gai's defiant actions.

"Try all you want, Gai Tsutsugami. I'm stronger than you at this moment. And I'll keep getting stronger."

Daryl held in his hand the Mango Lockseed, which was given to him by DJ Sagara. Shu saw the new lockseed and asked Daryl a question.

"Where did you get that? Was it someone named DJ Sagara?"

Daryl was curious as to how he knew that name.

"So, you heard of him. How though, is my question."

Shu didn't say anything further. Daryl, however, knew that Gaim knew more about him than what his superiors know about him.

"I'll just tell you this one thing. He's working for us. Says that he's got this lab rat out there that has been using his lockseeds, but the idiot doesn't even know that he's just a glorified test subject for his experiments. In other words Gaim, you're no hero. Just a puppet for one of GHQ's most brilliant minds."

At that moment, Shu felt like he was the idiot Daryl was talking about. Shu thought he had someone felt he could call an ally in his journey. Now he found out that all this time, he was somebody's patsy. Although Shu maintained his stance and focus on ceasing the rotation of the Leukocyte cores, he felt like he wanted to break down in despair and die. Taking advantage of the moment, Daryl took off his banana lockseed from his driver...

"_**LOCK-OFF**_."

and activated his new lockseed.

"_**MANGO!**_"

A metallic mango appeared over Daryl. He then place the mango lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

The driver then played European trumpet music with a techno beat before Daryl used the Cutting blade on his driver to flip open his lockseed.

"_**COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**_"

The armor that unraveled was different. The chest portion was red with the bottom part yellow. The shoulder pads were yellow as well. It also came with a small cape. The head portion came with a helmet that had horns facing forwards. The weapon that came with the mango arms was a mace. It was the Mango Punisher, a long-handled mace with a spike tip with the mace looking like a diced mango. Daryl continued to aim for Gaim. Gai continued to shoot at him, but Daryl continued to charge at Shu, ignoring the bullets that bounced off him. Gai was resorted to using a flash bomb that he had with him. Gai pulled the pin and threw it between Shu and Daryl. The resulting flash was so bright that it even blinded the Lion Inves. Inori then took advantage of the confusion, and push the Inves in between Shu and Daryl. Daryl tried to see what was in front of him during the blast. He saw some movement, and thought it was Gaim trying to get away.

"You're not escaping me, Gaim!"

Daryl flipped the Cutting Blade twice on his driver once to take this chance to wipe out Gaim once and for all, not knowing it was the Lion Inves he was going to kill.

"_**COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!**_"

Daryl swings his mace in full circles. He was getting faster in until the energy mace released when Daryl stopped spinning. By the time the flash dissipated, Daryl saw the Lion Inves trapped in his attack before finally exploding. Daryl had effectively killed his only support. Not to mention that some of the energy projectiles cracked the glass cylinders holding the Leukocyte cores. Shu spoke out.

"Oh, crap. Gai, We got a problem!"

Gai saw the busted cores. A large satellite array near the Tsukigase dam gave out a huge electrical surge, causing all telecommunication in Tokyo, from phones to computers to televisions, to black out. Tsugumi alerted Gai of this.

"Bad news, Gai. There's something wrong with Leukocyte one. It's falling down. And at the rate its falling, Leukocyte one will crash with most of its mass intact in the center of Tokyo."

xxxxxx

Back at the control room, Rowan read out the following data on the status of Leukocyte one.

"The altitude control is malfunctioning. It's plummeting to earth!"

Within the dark skies of Tokyo was a red glowing star growing bigger with each passing minute.

xxxxxx

Gai, Inori, and Shu had worried looks on their faces, but Daryl only felt frustration at being kept out of the loop.

"Hey! Anybody wanna fill me in?"

Shu yelled at Daryl in anger at just how he was responsible for what was going to be a massive disaster that would kill countless lives.

"You just caused a satellite to fall to Tokyo! It's going to kill millions of people! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?! YOU JUST DESTROYED WHAT MADE STAY IN SPACE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Daryl absorbed the information and summarized it into one simple sentence.

"So, in short, they're all gonna die because of me?"

Silence ruled the mood until Daryl said something audacious.

"Oh well. Sucks to be them."

Shu once again had festering indignation at the inhumanity of his enemies. The rider in front of him just said the people who were going to die for his mistake didn't matter. However, Gai got in front of Shu and whispered to him.

"You'll fight him another day. Right now, we need to stop Leukocyte one. I have another flash bomb on me. Transform and summon your bike. When you do that, I'll create a distraction for you and Inori to escape. I'll get Kenji out of here. We start now."

Shu went ahead with Gai's plan, saving his rage and disgust at Baron another time. Gai nodded Inori to get close to him and Shu. Inori walked to where they were, and stood close to Gai. Shu reached for his pocket for his primary lockseed to get things started. He then began his transformation sequence.

"_**HENSHIN!**_"

"_**ORANGE!**_ "

A metallic orange appeared over him. Shu did his pose and placed his lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON**_ !"

The driver then played the Japanese horagai music with a techno beat before Shu used the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_ "

Daryl saw this as Gaim finally wanting to fight. "At last, the fun part's finally here. Come and get some!" As Daryl charged towards Shu, Gai took out another flash grenade and threw it at Daryl. By the time the grenade exploded, Shu activated his lock vehicle and expanded and unraveled into the bike. The explosion gave out another huge flash of light, thus blinding Daryl again. This made him yell out in anger,

"DAMN! NOT AGAIN!"

By the time the flash subsided, everyone was gone. Daryl was alone. This angered him further. He slammed his Mango Punisher into the floor a few times before yelling out,

"I WILL KILL YOU GAIM! I DON'T CARE WHO I HAVE TO HURT TO DO IT! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!"

xxxxxx

Shu and Inori meet up with Gai carrying an unconscious Kenji on his back near an elevator that reached to the entrance of the center of the satellite array . Shu deactivated his Sakura Hurricane and it changed back into its lock form. They stepped inside the elevator to find Funell waiting for all of them. Inori held Funell near the control panel of the elevator as the robot hacked into it. Gai spoke to Shu.

"Shu, the pen. The transmitter pen GHQ gave you. Give it to me."

"I don't have it."

"What?"

"I threw it away. Inori saw me do it."

Gai spoke to Inori.

"Is that true?"

Inori nodded yes. Gai was slightly furious at Shu.

"Why would you do that?"

As the elevator doors open, another voice spoke out. One Inori and Shu were familiar with.

"Because this boy knows commitment."

Everyone in the elevator heard and saw DJ Sagara standing in front of them. Shu was still in his Gaim armor. He wielded his Musou Saber and charged at Sagara, only for him to pass through Sagara and slamming into a wall. Gai saw that it was a hologram. The illusion was then turned off, and revealed Sagara was at the side of them. Gai, carrying Kenji on his back, and Inori faced him with Inori aiming her gun at Sagara. Funell, meanwhile, wheeled to the entrance that lead to the center of the satellite array. Gai non-verbally signaled Inori to follow Funell. The control panel was too high for Funell to reach. Inori carried it for it to reach the panel, break it open, and hack into it to break the encryption system. Sagara, maintaining his calm and playful demeanor, spoke to Gai.

"What's the matter, Gai? I thought you'd appreciate something like loyalty."

Gai looked at Sagara with a serious look. Shu stood up and spoke in an angry tone.

"What the hell!? You said you didn't work for GHQ, and then suddenly I discover that you treated me like a lab rat behind my back!"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. True, I am working with GHQ, but for reasons neither side knows."

This infuriated and confused Shu even more. Gai placed his hand on Shu's shoulders to calm him down. Gai then spoke to Sagara.

"You're the one that helped Shu escape?

"Correct. I was also the one who persuaded him to throw away that pen Segai gave him, in an indirect manner. Speaking of the pen, you had no idea what it really was?"

Sagara said, turning his attention to Shu. Shu spoke out, feeling frustrated being left in the dark.

"I remember it was a transmitter that would alert GHQ of my location. I thought that Segai person would receive the signal, and send in soldiers to where I am."

"Yes on the first part, no on the second part."

Gai took part of the conversation.

"It's not a beacon to GHQ. It signals the Leukocyte to fire on your location. It was programmed to fire when you pressed the buttons."

Shu was shocked at that piece of information. GHQ was ready and willing to sacrifice his life to eliminate their enemies. Shu now felt that his choice was the right one. Gai spoke further.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the decision you made to be one of us. However, if we had that pen, we could have used it to line up the firing satellite with the one that's falling right now. That way, we could destroy it before it hits the ground."

Shu felt like now the situation was also his fault as well as Baron's.

"You couldn't see this coming, Shu. GHQ likes to keep projects like this in the dark from the public."

"Just like I keep them in dark."

Sagara said. Gai assumed that Sagara had something up his sleeve.

"What are you talking about?"

"This."

Sagara had both his hands behind his back all this time. He brought them out front and revealed that he had something in both of them. On his right hand was a black object with a silver lock hole. It was square on the outside, and circular on the inside. On his left hand was a blue, semi-transparent lockseed. It had a lemon design, and it read 'ELS-01.'

"This is a new type of lockseed I'm making right now. Granted, this is a prototype. Other times I gave you lockseeds, Shu, you were a lab rat. Now, I'm giving you a choice. Take this, and you just might save the city. How about it, kid?"

Shu looked at what Sagara had to offer. At first he hesitated, thinking that this might lead to further entrapments that will only force him to make further deals with GHQ until he passed the point of now return. On the other hand, there was a massive artificial object hurtling towards Tokyo with a fall that will destroy it with a force stronger than a nuclear bomb. Shu was still thinking about Sagara's offer. Gai spoke to Sagara about a deal.

"If we take this, I want something in return."

"Name it."

"I want all information GHQ gather on Shu Ouma to be erased."

"Done."

Gai talked to Shu.

"Take it, Shu. If what he is offering can help save the city, then go for it."

Shu saw that he was being outvoted, and for good reason. Shu then took what Sagara had in his hands. Sagara explained what the items in his hands were.

"This black square-like object is called the Genesis Core. It works in conjunction with your void. When you give the mental command, the faceplate on your driver dissipates so you can slide along your main lockseed slot. It's basically an extra lockseed slot, but it can only use these kinds of lockseeds."

Sagara then handed Shu the blue lockseed to Shu.

"This is the Lemon Lockseed. You notice that this one is different from the ones you have so far. The reason why is because it's an Energy Lockseed. Use that together with your Orange Lockseed, and you unlock a whole new power. Something that no one has ever seen."

Shu looked at the energy lockseed as another sign of change. Even though he wanted to change, he wondered where that change would lead him. Would it lead him to being the kind of person he imagined himself to be? Or would he deviate from his ideal path and become something less than what he imagined? Or maybe he could become more than he imagined. He needed to see more of what the world around is really like to have a better picture of what kind of man he would be within that world. Right now, Shu was being presented the power to save lives on a metropolitan scale, and had to act on the offer in front of him.

"Thank you. Before you go, I have one question. Why are you helping me? I mean, you admit to actually working for GHQ, and yet you just agreed to a deal to Gai Tsutsugami, leader of a resistance cell that is sworn to destroyed the organization you work for. Why do all this?"

"You're jumping the gun a little bit if you think I like working for GHQ. I'm being honest when I say this. I just want to watch over you. Both now and in the future. I'm curious to see if the future belongs to you. Or maybe you."

Sagara said as he pointed to Gai.

"Or maybe that Baron guy. The point is, I wanna see where your struggles will lead you."

Little wisps of light surrounded DJ Sagara before he disappeared right before their eyes in a flash of light.

"Okay, just so we're clear: I was not the only one who saw that, right?"

Gai silently nodded. Funell made a sound that signaled that he broke through the encryption and unlocking the door to the main array.

xxxxxx

Gai, and Shu made to the center of the array. Argo, who was within the area fighting off GHQ soldiers, saw them. He wondered what was Gai doing.

"Why is Gai outside? What the hell happened to the plan?"

Ayase, fighting off enemy Endlaves, spoke to Argo.

I have no idea, but we have to make sure he's covered."

Inori was standing on a balcony above Shu and Gai. Kenji was still unconscious and laying down on the concrete floor. Gai spoke to Shu.

"Now or never, Shu."

"Right."

Shu what Gai meant. He took out his Genesis Core. The faceplate on his driver dissipated, like Sagara said. Shu then slid the core sideways onto his driver. It was a perfect fit. He then activated his energy lockseed.

"_**LEMON ENERGY!**_"

The lemon lockseed then played a techno tune as it was activated. The Orange folded shut and unlocked on its own when that happened. Gai saw and thought,

'_Is that how it works? Just how much DJ Sagara knows about voids?_'

Shu then placed the lemon lockseed on the core and locked both of them.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

The driver then played the Japanese horagai music with a techno beat before Shu used the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA! MIX!**_"

As Shu's orange armor folded back to a metallic orange, a metallic lemon was above him and the orange. The metallic fruit collided and fused together to create a new type of armor.

"_**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_ _**JIMBER LEMON! HA HA!**_"

The kind of armor that formed around Shu was a samurai's tabard (a type of short coat). It was black and yellow with a floral design on the center sides. The weapon that Shu held on his right hand was a bow-like weapon. It was predominantly red with some blue on its side. The front of the bow was bladed, so that the weapon could double both as a long-range and short-range weapon. This was Gaim newest form, the Jimber forms. The weapon of that form was the Sonic Arrow. Gai was impressed by what he was seeing. He then looked to the sky and saw Leukocyte one getting closer. He contacted Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi, how much time is left?"

"Got it. You hear that Shu? It's come down to this. You can either stand back and let the world die, or you can take its place."

"I chose neither."

Shu took off the lemon lockseed and placed it on the Sonic Arrow.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

Shu then flipped the Cutting Blade on his driver once.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**_"

An alternating row of orange and lemon slices formed as Shu pointed his Sonic Arrow at the sky and pulled as far as he could as energy surged on the front of his bow. Shu knew his target was the satellite falling down towards earth. The weapon responded to his will and went higher until the satellite was in range of the weapon itself. Before Shu could fire, an enemy Endlave got near Gai and Shu and was ready to fire on them. Ayase, however, was near to where they were and open fire on the Endlave that was about to kill Gai and Shu.

"No you don't!"

The enemy Endlave fell like an oversized scrap metal. Tsugumi contacted Shu in his earpiece.

"There! Do it now!"

Moment before Shu released the energy blast, he mentally said to himself,

'_This is for all of us. All our power combined. This is OUR STAGE!_'

Shu yelled as he finally released the energy blast of his Sonic Arrow.

"_**LEMON ENERGY!**_"

The energy blast formed into an energy arrow, traveling fast through the alternating row of orange and lemon slices before tearing through Leukocyte one and utterly destroyed it. The incoming glowing light in the dark sky of Tokyo was gone. What came in the night sky of Japan afterwards were northern lights. Inori saw them as beautiful and saw how strong Shu had become. She saw Gai smiling with joy. Gai spoke to Shu.

"Why you'd do it, Shu? Be one of us?"

"It's like I told Inori. I wanted to change. Now you're stuck with me. Deal with it."

Shu extended his hand to Gai as a gesture of cooperation. Gai took it.

xxxxxx

At GHQ Headquarters, Keido saw nothing but static on his monitors. A young, white-haired boy stood behind him and spoke.

"Thank you, Shuuichirou. Cocytus trembled with your efforts. It won't be long before she awakens. She'll rise from her slumber, seeking her beloved king."

**Chapter done. School for me is starting next week. As such, I will have less time to work on my story. I will still work on them. Please do not forget to review. Later!**


	7. Phase 07

**My next chapter! All of you who loved this crossover, the wait is over. I hope you enjoy it. It took a while before I could finally think of how to continue. And I released this on the week of the last episode of Gaim. Man, I loved that show. I will be sad that this didn't get a longer episode run. Definitely deserved it more than Wizard. These are the last changes to mention. After that, no more.**

**- Dan Eagleman will be Bravo. But it will be short-lived. Looking back, I was undecided on who Bravo will be, but now I am sure about my choice.**

**- DJ Sagara will be Kurokage Shin. His lockseed will be similar to Kiwami, but its abilities will be limited, and will still be an energy lockseed.**

**- No other riders (aside from Blood Gaim, but that's it) will be in this story like Jam, Kamuro, etc. This story will follow only the main Gaim/Guilty Crown storyline with none of the crossover episodes/specials/movies. It may cause some disappointment, but that is my decision. With that out of the way, here's my next chapter.**

Phase 07 - Temptation: The Durian Rider Appears!

Shu and Inori were taking the train to school as if nothing happened. Shu was in his thoughts as he felt familiarity in his old routine.

'_Huh. Feels like forever since I took the monorail to school. Time really files when you moonlight as a resistance fighter. Part of me wants to go back, but another part of me feels like it doesn't want to._'

The usual scenery of students passing by GHQ tanks on their way to school made Shu feel like what he used to think of as normal now felt like a travesty that saddens his heart. As Shu and Inori switched their regular shoes for the school issued ones, a bunch of male students were talking among themselves as they saw the pop star hang around the convict. One of them spoke out,

"Look who's back guys. Our very own GHQ ex-con."

"I heard about it. Hiromi saw it all go down."

"Looks totally guilty."

Inori look at the male students and wanted to shut them up by force. Shu got in front of her and said,

"Don't bother, Inori. Let them say they want."

Shu grabbed Inori by the wrist and briskly walked away from the peanut gallery continued to paint him as a criminal for laughs. Until a loud slap planted on one of the male students was heard. Shu turned around as he saw a female student with her hand in midair with a stern look on her face. Her hair was blond, her face was beautiful, and possessed a mature figure for someone in her teen years. A group of students near the entrance of the school gathered to see what was happening.

"Care to show me the evidence? Oh wait, you don't have any proof do you? So just drop it."

Shu looked her with surprise. He wondered how she was. The blonde girl approached Shu and talked to him.

"Shu Ouma?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me walk you to class."

xxxxxx

In the classroom, Hare looked at Shu's desk as she sat on her own. She still missed him as she was still under the impression that he was still in jail for crimes he didn't even do.

'_I know Shu didn't do anything. He would never do something to deserve to go to jail._'

Just then, the class door slid open and everybody heard it. Of the few students who saw who was coming in, Hare was one of them. They saw Shu Ouma at the door. One of the students spoke out.

"Whoa. Look it's..."

The rest of students in the classroom stopped talking to see him come in. Behind him were Inori Yuzuhira and the blonde girl who stood up for him. Hare smiled in glee to see him in piece. Shu spoke to his classmates.

"Hi everybody. I'm back. Anybody miss me?"

The students were equally stunned not just by Shu's arrival, but at the appearance of the blonde female student. She spoke to Shu to help him get any unsavory rumors squashed when he came back.

"I hope the GHQ took it easy on you."

"Yeah. Turns out it was a total misunderstanding.'

"I have a feeling the debriefing process was a hassle, but we have to do our part to help the government, right?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I was retuning some stolen materials I found when I was walking home. I went to one of their garrison stations, left it at the reception room, that's it. I never expected to be arrested for doing the right thing."

"Well, I just hope this will kill any nasty rumors floating around. But, if anyone does give you anymore..."

Just then, a loud voice calling out Shu's name pierced the air. Souta had just heard of Shu's arrival, and was beaming out joy as ran to hug Shu fiercely.

"SHU! They finally let your ass out of jail, buddy?! So spill, man. How was your time at the big house? What kind of food did you eat? Was it burgers or Japanese?"

Shu was regaining composure when Souta almost shocked him to the floor.

"Uh... Well, in that order: Yes they did. It wasn't that bad. And it was Japanese."

The next person who wanted to ask Shu questions was another female student. She had glasses and brown hair. Her question was a freaky one.

"Um, Shu? I have to ask: They guys in prison, did they try anything when you were in there?"

Shu instantly got the implication of the question. More students stood up, asking Shu all sorts of questions about his time in the GHQ jail. From Endlaves to what the inmates looked like to the soldiers. As Shu and the blonde student were surround by curious classmates, Kanon tried to stand between them, telling everyone to calm down. The blonde female student then spoke to Shu.

"Safe to say, I think nobody will bother you now.

"Pretty much. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. It's my job as Student Council President."

Shu smiled. As the excitement simmered down, Shu realized that he never met the Student Council President before. The homeroom teacher came inside last, and saw all his students surrounding Shu. He spoke to Shu first.

"Well, Shu. I see you're enjoying your popularity. Welcome back. Now, if everyone would take a seat. I would appreciate it very much."

The students did so as they sat down for class. The homeroom teacher spoke once again.

"All right, class. We already know the first piece of news I was going to announce today. So, let's go one to the second announcement. We have yet another new student joining us today. Come on in."

As the new student stepped inside, Shu instantly recognized him, and it filled him with rage. The homeroom teacher spoke to the new kid.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Pleased to meet all of you. My name is Takumi Inui"

Shu recognized him. It was 'Kill'em all' Daryl. A.K.A. Kamen Rider Baron. He recognized the blonde hair, but saw Daryl wearing a pair of wire glasses. Shu thought that this guy was enrolling under another name and in disguise. As he saw 'Takumi' taking his seat, the new kid made eye contact with Shu. 'Takumi' briefly saw the anger in his eyes before Shu turned away from him. Daryl had this thought in his mind.

'_He doesn't look like much. But that look I saw for a bit. Maybe he's Gaim_.'

xxxxxx

As Shu and the rest of his friends/club members went to their club building, Souta was talking about the Student Council President that visited their classroom. Inori was eating a rice ball with the rest of her club mates.

"Arisa Kuohouin. Her grandpa's part of the Kuohouin Group, so she's rich. She's also got a great personality, she's smart, and a total fox. She's the whole package."

Hare was with Shu, helping him catch up on assignments he missed out on. As she help Shu, she noticed that there was something different about him as Shu actually paid her a confident compliment.

"Thanks. You know, you can pretty awesome, Hare. I just regret not saying it sooner."

He smiled at her, and Hare blushed red. She started acting nervous.

"It's nothing."

"I mean it. Really. I can't believe I forgot all about that IC exam."

As Hare looked at Shu, she noticed that he was different somehow. Before she could say anything, Shu spoke first.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Yahiro?"

Souta answered him.

"He hasn't been to school since you got picked up."

xxxxxx

Back at the classroom, Kanon looked over at Yahiro's empty seat. Clearly indicating she was worried about him and if he was safe.

xxxxxx

Back at Shu's apartment, He, Inori, and Funell were folding laundry. Inori asked Shu a question.

"Hey Shu. When you were asking your friends about where Yahiro was. Why do care if he's safe or not? Yahiro did betray you."

"You're right about that. But also he gave me this."

Shu took out his Ichigo lockseed.

"Yahiro gave me this as proof that we were friends for real."

"You also can't forget that they know that GHQ knows you're Gaim, and he played a part in it."

Shu realized that as Inori reminded him of it.

"That's a good point."

Both were silent as Funell kept on folding laundry. Then, the front door of Shu's apartment opened and a voice called out Shu's name.

"Shu, honey. I'm home."

"Ah jeez, Haruka."

Inori was confused.

"Haruka?"

"You gotta hide. Like right now."

However, Shu tripped on the laundry basket and onto Inori in a compromising position.

"Well, well, well. Look who was busy while I was away."

All this happened just when his mother came to the living room, wearing only her purple bra, panties, and nightgown.

"Item 1: Welcome Home. Item 2: WHAT THE HECK ARE DOING? WHAT, DID YOU STRIP IN THE HALL OR SOMETHING?"

Shu yelled as he blushed like crazy seeing his mother in her underwear in front of company.

"Well, hello to you too. What ever happened to 'Hi Mom. Glad to see you.'"

"I am glad, but come on."

"Chill out, my little prude."

Haruka rubbed the top of Shu's head as a way of apologizing less than mature. She then noticed the extra person in the room.

"Hi. Haruka Ouma, and who are you?

Inori bowed on the couch and introduced herself.

"Inori Yuzuhira. Your son has been letting me stay here."

"I hope you don't mind. She's got this brother who works a lot. And the apartment they both stay in is in a bad neighborhood. I hope you don't mind she stays here."

"What's with the robot?"

"Well, Inori's got this genius friend on the other side of the city. So she's... pretty far. She also works for Inori's brother. And, when it comes to this guy, he acts like a total saint in front of everyone. But he's not really like that all. Although he's kinda cool. Wait, that's wrong. Let me start over..."

As Shu kept on talking to keep himself consistent, Haruka took another couple gulps of her beer. Then she spoke.

"GOD, I'm hungry. What about you, Inori? I'm buying. The choices are pizza, pizza, and pizza. Oh, and cake for dessert. Shu, go get it, will you?"

"Like right now?"

"I need more than beer, silly. You can tell me the rest over dinner.

xxxxxx

(Funeral Parlor Headquarters)

As Gai was looking over some files, Ayase, Shibungi, and Argo were with him to discuss about Shu returning to civilian life.

"Gai, are you sure you're okay with Shu going back to school?"

"Better for him to hide in plain sight."

"That seems to be the strategy the Anti-Bodies are using, sending one of their own undercover in Shu's school."

Shibungi spoke, commenting on Inori's report that Daryl Yan enrolled in Shu's school under an alias. Argo spoke next.

"At least Inori with him just in case he gets out of hand."

Ayase spoke out her concerns when it came to Shu's anger over Daryl.

"I don't know how if she can handle it. I heard from her that this Yan guy is a total prick with a homicidal edge. Not her words though, it's just how I describe him."

"I'll talk with Shu tomorrow to see how he is about him. If he feels the impulse to do something reckless, I'll talk him out of it."

Said Gai. Shibungi spoke next, wanting to address another concern he had on his mind.

"As much as I am genuinely concerned about this matter, there's another problem I like to talk about. The last few missions has left us dangerously low in supplies."

"We got some money out of the OAU, didn't we?"

"As a matter of fact, yes Argo. But the issue I am raising is funding. We need a benefactor to do the purchasing on our behalf."

Gai spoke out the necessary solution to their financial situation.

"We need a sponsor. A partner in our operations."

"Indeed."

"I might have someone in mind."

xxxxxx

(Shu's Apartment)

Funell was picking up some garbage that was mostly Haruka's doing. She felt the need to entertain her guest in a major way. She was in her nightgown ready for sleep. She wanted to talk to Shu in private for a while Inori helped Funell with clean-up duty.

"Nice one, kiddo. She's cute. A little weird, but not bad. There's something about her that wanna make you take care of her."

"Kind of. It's like she's way stronger than I am, but she can also be fragile. I care about her. But it's not in a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way. She doesn't have a lot of friends, and I just wanna make sure that she can trust someone and not feel weak because of that."

Haruka hugged Shu from behind. This caused Shu be embarrassed due to the fact that Haruka drank a lot of beers.

"Cut it out. You're being all clingy and drunk."

"Aw, now you're old for hugs?"

Shu sighed in resignation.

"Do whatever you want."

Inori knocked on Haruka's bedroom door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I finished with the cleaning."

"All right. It was a long day, so I don't know about you but I'm ready to call it a night."

Shu silently agreed to what Haruka said and decided to go to sleep himself. Before he did so, his mother wanted to embarrass him one more time.

"Don't be so loud, you two."

"...Haruka!"

"Good night."

Shu was still blushing red. Inori looked at Shu's back with curiosity.

xxxxxx

Shu and Inori took the train to school as usual. Shu spoke to Inori about last night.

"Hey Inori."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about my mom last night. She can be like this sometimes. All immature and shameless. Don't hold it against her"

"I'm not. She seems nice."

Shu was surprised that someone liked his mother's company. Inori even smiled about last night. When they were walking to school, they both noticed a large crown near the entrance of the school. Shu and Inori asked one of the students what was happening.

"The new kid, Takumi Inui. He challenged one of the members of the karate club to a match. New guy's totally kicking his ass."

Both of them were surprised by this. Shu and Inori dug through the crown only to see something horrifying. The karate club member with a bloody and bruised face while his opponent did not even had a scratch on his face. Shu knew that the guy is actually both a GHQ Endlave pilot and Kamen Rider Baron. He felt bad for the karate club member, with short black hair and a muscular build, putting up a valiant fight against a seasoned warrior who thrives in and enjoys intense battle. Takumi ran towards his opponent to deliver the finishing blow, but Shu did something unexpected of him. He got in front the karate club member, and grabbed Takumi's wrist just before he was going to deal a fatal blow to his opponent's face. Takumi had an angry look in his eyes, and proceeded to kick Shu in the face. But Shu blocked it by grabbing Takumi's leg by the ankle. He squeezed them for a while until he let go of both of Takumi's arm and leg. Shu then went to the karate club member.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Hiroshi... Sato."

"Let me take you to the nurse, Hiroshi."

Shu carried Hiroshi to the nurse's office. Takumi wanted to continue the fight, but before he could do anything, a teacher yelled out to the crowd. The crowd dispersed, with Takumi disappearing inside as they fled. The only one left were Shu, with Hiroshi on his left shoulder, and Inori. Before the teacher could interrogate Shu, he interrupted him.

"Sir, I don't exactly know what happened. But right now, I need to take Hiroshi to the nurse's office. He's hurt pretty bad."

"All right. Help him out."

xxxxxx  
  
Shu eventually made to the nurse's office with Hiroshi on one of the medical beds, with Inori following him. Hiroshi thanked Shu while Inori waited near the door.

"You're Shu Ouma, right? The student arrested by the GHQ?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Thanks for helping me out."

"Anytime."

"Although, can you do me one favor? Can you not tell anyone about this fight? I don't want to dishonor my teammates."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Thanks."

"Get better, pal."

Shu left the nurse's office. He heard a few of his schoolmates about the fight. He went to them to ask about the fight.

"Hey, um... did you who started the fight?"

One of his schoolmates spoke first.

"I heard it was Inui. Hiroshi just bumped into the guy. Next thing you know, Inui just whaled on the guy. Knew where to hit him hard, and fast."

Another student spoke out.

"Hiroshi tried to fight back, but he didn't stand a chance."

Then a female student spoke out, telling Shu of Takumi's depravity in the fight.

"It was almost scary, too. They way Takumi fights; it was almost like how an animal kills its prey. Sato was a member of the karate club. I don't know how he could be defeated so brutally."

Shu knew who Takumi was. And how he fights. He wanted to tell. Just then Inori pulled his arm.

"We need to get to class. Thank you for your time."

Inori pulled on Shu's arm, but she was not leading him to class. They both walked out of the building until Shu and Inori found an empty spot. Shu was curious as to why Inori wanted to be here.

"Inori, why'd you bring me here?"

Inori took out an earpiece, and handed it to him.

"Gai wants to talk to you."

Shu placed the earpiece on his ear. He heard Gai's voice.

"Shu, did you do anything to Daryl?"

"Wait, why are you concerned about what happens to Daryl?"

"Because I didn't send back to your regular life only for you to lose it just because you're pissed off at someone."

"Okay, first of all, if I did anything to him, he deserved it. You know what he does, and he does it with glee. Second of all, I didn't reveal to anyone I want I do, okay? I just stopped a fight that he started."

"Did you fight him back?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good. I want you to understand this, Shu. Even though all the data GHQ had on you were erased, there are still a percentage of people who still know who you are and what you can do. However, they don't want anyone to know the existence of those monsters that you face as well. GHQ still operates as a governmental body, so they don't want the citizens of this country to go on a rioting frenzy. That stands, the powers that be have decided to send Daryl to keep an eye on you. I don't know exactly why, but..."

"I guess to make sure I don't blow the lid of the fact that they have the Inves they have on a leash."

"Yes. Was the fight interrupted, by any chance?"

"Yeah. A teacher saw the whole thing, and the rest of the students ran. Come to think of it, so did he."

"That means he's trying to keep a low profile as well. Shu, this is really important. You need to avoid Daryl as much as you can. If you do encounter him, just try not to start anything. Pretend you don't know who he is. If you have to, be on friendly terms with him."

Shu knew what Gai meant, and he took this opportunity to be honest with himself and his leader.

"HOW CAN I?! EVERY TIME I LOOK AT THIS GUY, I WANNA KICK HIS ASS. NOT BECAUSE I'M A BULLY, BUT BECAUSE I AM SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF AT THE FACT THAT HE LOOKS AT MY FRIENDS AND EVERY OTHER GOOD PERSON IRRELEVANT! He was willing to kill other people, and he doesn't even care that he does so by accident. I know you want me to do this, but I really want to make him pay because I never seen anybody with such a callous disregard for other people. Not to mention, he's a Kamen Rider. And so am I. I take that mantle seriously, and he looks at it like it's another toy he can use for laughs."

Gai, impressed by his passion to do the right thing, calmed him down.

"I know how you feel, Shu. People like Daryl Yan are part of the reason why we exist. Yes, I do understand making people like him pay. But, if you get taken by the GHQ for good, who will be left to take them on when you can't? Believe me when I say this. Daryl may destroy them, but you're the only super-powered person who cares who the monsters hurt. Do this not for me. Do this for what you believe in."

Shu was surprised by what Gai said. Every reason to act in anger, Gai dosed it down with reason rooted in a reality he wanted to change. Shu eventually agreed.

"All right. I'll keep a low profile."

"Good. Tonight, I'm going on a solo mission. I have to meet with a potential benefactor. Stay in touch in case I need you."

"All right."

Gai hung up. Shu returned Inori's earpiece and said to her,

"We need to get to class."

Inori nodded, and both of them went to class.

xxxxxx

(GHQ Headquarters)

Keido has having a video conference with Segai about Daryl's undercover assignment.

"How is the lieutenant doing so far?"

"We have a slight problem regarding that. It seems he's started a fight with a student. Luckily, none of the students are talking to the teachers. But as high school gossip goes, all sorts of rumors are flying around. One piece of useful information came out. Shu Ouma stopped the fight."

"Does he still have connections with Funeral Parlor?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know that. We simply can't arrest him without the proof to show for it. All our evidence were mysteriously wiped out after the Tsukigase attack."

"Did Sagara have anything to do with this?"

"All he said was he met with the terrorists, talked with them, and deduced their attack on us was a double-headed effort to destroy both the Leukocyte and all evidence pertaining Shu's connection to Funeral Parlor. That was all he reported."

"You have any doubts?"

"Unsubstantiated, but yes."

"Wish we could do more, but the Anti-Bodies have been reduced to a smaller unit."

"Could've been worse. We could have been disbanded if it wasn't due to the Inves 'situation' that we have."

"Now we're stuck with only a handful of soldiers, and the latest recruit."

"What I can't believe is that Sagara would actually think that man would be a Rider candidate."

xxxxxx

(two days earlier)

In an undisclosed medical room, Sagara, Keido, and Segai were meeting a Rider candidate. He was large and wide, had military cut blonde hair, a jacket with lots of medals, and attitude that was both "bro" and condescending. In short, American. His name was Dan Eagleman. While Keido and Segai were internally scowling, Sagara had a big smile on his face.

"I'm know I'm new around here, but I'm sure my gums will be knocking you dead sure enough. I'm Dan Eagleman. I'm the kind of guy who believes that the right kind of attitude gets the job. GO BIG OR GO HOME!"

Keido and Segai looked at each other and thought internally,

'_Is he for real?_'

Sagara, on the other hand, just laughed at Dan's eagerness.

"That is an awesome thing to say, Colonel."

"Just Dan, Mr. Sagara. Colonel just too stuffy. I like to keep it real."

"Hey so do I. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. The reason why I came here was because of this."

Dan took out his holo-tablet, and played video clips of Gaim defeating monsters.

"I don't mind decent citizens like him going out of their way to protect innocent civilians, but killing these things should seriously be a job for the GHQ. I heard with some of the soldiers that you already one of these armored monster fighters in your ranks. So, I was wondering if there's was a new unit comprising of these guys. And if so, I want to join."

Before either Keido or Segai could speak, Sagara spoke first.

"Well then, Dan. Follow me to the operating room."

"All right. Do I need a gown or anything?"

"No, but considering your size, we feel the need for you to be secure during the procedure."

They all got to the operating room with a rectangular board in the center under a large lamp. The board had huge steel restraints meant to keep the person on the table for safety reasons.

"So, uh... you're a doctor, Mr. Sagara?"

"That is one of my professions, yes. Don't worry, Dan. You're in good hands. The procedure doesn't have any side effects, but we need you on that table due to your body size. The procedure will cause some intense convulsions. Once that part is over, you will receive the power to destroy the Inves that plagues this nation."

"You're talking about those monsters, right?"

"Precisely. Please lay down, and I will administer the vial for the procedure."

Dan followed Sagara's instructions. Sagara then turned his attention to Keido and Segai.

"I'll need you two gentlemen to wait in the observation deck."

They both did so, and went to the seats above the operating table. Keido and Segai sat, and looked down on the doctor and his patient. Sagara took out a blue vial, and placed it on an injection needle. He then applied rubbing alcohol on Dan's arm, and proceeded to ease Dan into the operation.

"Now, this will not be an easy procedure to go through. You will not die from this, but I am going to put under anesthesia. You might experience a psychological event, but just let the whole thing run its course. You'll wake up a new man capable of great things. Are you ready?"

"You got it, man. LAY IT ON ME!"

Sagara placed the knock-out gas on the Colonel, pierced Dan's skin with the needle, and injected the Sengoku Genome. After a while, convulsions started to happen. Dan's body started to jump a bit until the table started to shake. The metal bindings almost came off the bolts. After the worst of it passed, crystal streams materialized out of the colonel's chest, and formed a Sengoku Driver. It dropped on the ground. Keido and Segai watched a familiar sight, and both came to the conclusions that one of the most overbearing people they have ever met is a GHQ Kamen Rider.

xxxxxx

(Now)

"I don't know what went through that man's mind, but it must be quite a mess up here to choose the quarterback as a candidate."

"Regardless, having an additional rider to our ranks might help us apprehend Funeral Parlor. Make sure the colonel does not know of our plan. He has a connection to the top brass. Everything he knows, they know. In the meantime, we continue the undercover assignment. Make sure lieutenant Yan doesn't blow his cover."

"Affirmative sir. Segai out."

xxxxxx

(Afternoon)

Shu and Inori were taking the train home. Shu remembered how the rest of his day went. The students who still kept talking about him, the teachers who asked him questions about the fight, and how he had to lie to them all because of his secret. All the while Shu wanted to tell his friends that he was Kamen Rider Gaim, but he couldn't due to that he would put their lives at risk. Luckily, no monster attacks happened and GHQ didn't brutally violated human rights today. Just for once, Shu could just relax. When he and Inori came home, they both saw Haruka in a scarlet dress. She explained.

"I'm going to a social event tonight. Shu, you're in charge tonight. I see you both tomorrow."

When she left, Shu had a blank look on his face. Inori then told him about the social event that was going to happen.

"Tonight, a social event will be held in an anniversary of the day when Japan surrendered its sovereignty to the GHQ. It will consist of powerful Japanese capitalists who are in opposition of the occupation currently happening here. The one organizing this is the head of the Kouhouin Group."

"Arisa's grandfather?"

"Yes. Okina Kouhouin."

xxxxxx

(Nighttime in International waters)

A cruise ship belong to the Kouhouin group was still in the ocean, and quite a distance from the GHQ building. In the main ballroom, Okina Kouhouin was prepared to give a speech to his guests. Within the crown were Haruka, Arisa, and Gai Tsutsugami. Arisa looked around the people who see her grandfather as a leading figure. She wondered if she would viewed the same way when she takes charge of the family company.

xxxxxx

(flashback)

Arisa was having dinner with her grandfather. Also at the dinner table were a couple of her grandfather's assistance. They were discussing the state of the family company. Needless to say, due to the harsh economic regulations imposed by a foreign body, it was bad.

"There are external factors at work, sir. Yes, the Kouhouin group's overall market share is down by 25 points from last year, but with the GHQ putting Article 301 into effect last month, we're lucky it wasn't even worse."

Arisa's grandfather loudly tapped his pipe to the table, ceasing his assistance's underwhelming attempt to find the bright side to a dismal situation.

"I don't pay you to feed me excuses. Next time, give me results."

The assistant left, leaving Arisa alone with her grandfather.

"Arisa, my dear. You will accompany me to the party tomorrow."

"With pleasure, grandfather."

xxxxxx

The speech commenced.

"It has been 10 long years since we have ceded control of our nation to the GHQ. Judging by their apathy, our countrymen are content to let this occupation continue. But Japan is our land. The time has long since past for us to stand on our own two feet, and hold our heads high. Even as we speak, there are those within our nation who would rather fight and die than see this land continue to live in occupational rule for one more day. We must take this as a sign of necessary changes to come. Radical changes that must take place in order for us to regain our pride and restore our dignity as a country."

The crowd applauded and cheered for Okina's words of necessity and hope. Then the party started. As Haruka was talk amongst the various guests, one of Okina's bodyguards approached and told her,

"Mr. Kouhouin requests your presence. Come with me, please."

As Haruka went upstairs to where Okina was sitting, Gai was at the bottom. He disguised himself as one of the waiters handing out hors d'oeuvres on a silver platter. He then went back to the locker room to retrieve an item. A cell phone that could only receive calls, and it was made for Okina Kouhouin in mind. Back on the private table, Okina was having a conversation with Haruka.

"I didn't think you would do me the honor of coming here tonight. Did you tell Keido about this?"

"No. After all, what did took place was, in fact, partly my responsibility."

"What happened was tragic, but it was just an accident."

"I know that, but the reason why I feel this way is because of my son. My husband was always busy. The Apocalypse Virus made sure of that. But he loved his child. He just didn't have enough time to show it. Sometimes I wonder if Shu even remembers him."

"Your son, Shu Ouma?"

"Yes. How did you know...?"

"My granddaughter, Arisa, goes to his school. She also heard about his encounter with GHQ. I thought you knew that he was arrested on false pretenses."

Haruka was shocked to say the least. Al this time she was working, her son was in GHQ custody for something he didn't commit. This made her feel like a bad mother, knowing that she wasn't there for him.

"I am the worst..."

"Don't say such things. If your son is a good person as you believe him to be, then I am sure did nothing wrong. But all the more reason why we must strive to rid ourselves of the GHQ. How much must our young suffer like this if we adults fail to prevent this sort of fascism happening on our shores?"

"Thank you. Please excuse me."

As she descended down the stairs, Gai was in earshot of the conversation. He whispered,

"I sorry to do this to your son, Dr. Ouma."

She did hear him, but turned around too late as Gai made his way to Okina Kouhouin. The bodyguards reached for their firearms. Okina stopped them by raising his hand. He spoke to Gai.

"I don't recall giving you an invitation, Gai Tsutsugami."

"I trust that it was nothing more than a harmless oversight on your part."

Gai had with him a silver platter with a metal cover. He untopped the platter to reveal a phone.

"Do you now?"

"I come to you with a proposition. To save Japan"

xxxxxx

(The next day)

Shu's day started out as usual. He took the train to school with Inori by his side. What was different this morning before he left was that his mother acted different.

xxxxxx

(Earlier)

As Inori was waiting by the door, Haruka appeared in the hall, fully clothed. She asked Inori,

"Inori, could wait a little bit? I just want to talk to Shu."

Inori nodded yes to the request. Shu, having heard it, was curious about this sudden change.

"Haruka, what is it?"

"I know, Shu. I understand why you don't want to talk about it."

Shu was thinking,

'_What is she talking about? Wait, is she talking about when I got arrested? Or is it about me being Gaim? I need to calm down a little bit. I'll go with the obvious first._'

"It was a big misunderstanding. It turned out fine in the end."

"Shu, you got arrested. That's not something you just sweep under the rug."

'_Okay, so it was about me being arrested._'

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks, but right now, I gotta get to school."

Haruka looked at Shu, and thought the reason why Shu didn't want to talk was because she wasn't much of an adult to confide in. She looked on at Shu, wondering if he was fine as he says he was.

xxxxxx

As Shu and Inori made it to the train station, an announcement was made over the station intercom.

"Attention, all train routes have been delayed due to an emergency situation at the Shibuya district."

Shu knew that district. It was one of the stops on his way to school. Inori saw a nearby TV monitor with a live news report. Inori called out to Shu.

"Shu, look at this."

He went to where Inori was. He saw the news report.

"I repeat, all citizens are to avoid Shibuya district immediately. This is Shinji Ishikawa reporting to you live from the scene. GHQ soldiers have cordoned off the area to avoid more civilian casualties. We are reporting to you live to bring you this development. There are monsters. Human-sized, grey, hunchbacked monsters with big claws, and they are attacking ordinary citizens on the streets. One of the monsters is distinctive for being like that of a bat."

Just then, the bat-like monster the reporter was describing attacked the cameraman. The live feed cut, but the news station had the last image of the bat-like creature. It was black red all over with red and white wings that were a part of its body like extensions of his wings. Shu saw all this with horror. This was the Komori Inves. Inori received a call from Tsugumi. She tried to grab Shu by the wrist, but he had already went to the men's room to change. Shu went to an empty toilet stall, and took out his blue hoodie from his school bag. Standing near a back emergency exit, Inori spoke to Tsugumi.

"Shu, do you read me?"

"This is Inori."

"Where's Shu? I need to talk to him."

"He's changing right now. He knows about the Inves attack in Shibyuya district, and is heading there, right now."

"Tell him not to go. It's a trap set by the GHQ. Gai told me they have new recruit to take Gaim down. You have to make sure he doesn't go."

By the time Inori found Shu, it was too late. Shu ran outside, activated his lock vehicle, and sped to the Shibuya district. Inori had a worried look on her face. She spoke to Tsugumi.

"Shu has already gone ahead."

xxxxxxx

(Funeral Parlor Headquarters)

Tsugumi had her holo-terminal on various channels. One for the news report, one for the street cameras, and one for GHQ communiques. What she gathered was ongoing situation with the Komori Inves, how the soldiers were handling of the situation, and the requested back-up that was proceeding to its destination. Gai came shortly to the main library where the Funeral Parlor members usually meet. Argo, Shibungi, Ayase, and other fighters were there as well. They were all hearing about the ongoing situation and were wondering why they weren't there to do something. And why the one guy in their ranks who could do something about it cannot go and fight the monsters. Gai came as soon as everyone got in. He went to Tsugumi.

"Did Shu get the message?"

"No, he didn't. As soon he heard 'monster attack,' he goes into superhero mode, and races to save the day. Idiot didn't stop to hear what he needed to hear."

"Let him go."

Everyone was confused as why Gai said that. Ayase and Argo said what everyone in the room was thinking.

"Gai, you actually want Shu to go to the Shibuya district?"

"Last time I checked, there's a trap involving GHQ soldiers, vicious man-killing creatures, and quite possibly, another Kamen Rider with no sense of humanity."

"Shu can handle it. However, let's keep an eye on the situation. See how it all plays out."

Shibungi looked at Gai with a look on his face indicating that Gai has a hidden reason for this.

xxxxxx

Shu raced to the scene of the Inves attack that was happening in Shibuya. He cut through traffic and looked for any shortcuts to take. He eventually found a direct route to Shibuya. One thing came to mind as he took the route.

'_That's funny. I don't see any soldiers guarding this route._'

Just as Shu took the route, one GHQ soldier saw him pass by. He took out a radio, and called to his superior.

"Target confirmed. He's heading to the scene."

"Good. Close off the route. Relay to all units that Gaim has enter into the vicinity. If he attempts to escape, open fire on him."

"Affirmative, Major Segai."

Segai was in a command trailer. He then made the call to the new Kamen Rider.

"Colonel Dan? We have a situation."

xxxxxx

The people in the Shibuya were panicking for their lives. Some of them went running in droves trying to get away from the monsters trying to eat them. While other hid in alleyways and barricaded buildings to have any semblance of safety. There were only a couple dozen citizens left. However, it wasn't enough. The Inves would tear down their attempts of survival with sheer, inhuman strength. The survivors were now surrounded by monsters in the middle of the street. No hope was in sight. Just then, motorcycle sounds were heard. From the monsters to the civilians, time had stopped the moment all heard the sounds of revving gears. From the east, a figure concealing his face with a blue hoodie had arrived. Two of the civilians saw and recognized that person. One was an elder man with grey hair and the other was a young female with short black hair and freckles.

"Oh my god. It's him. I saw him fighting against these same kinds of monsters from before. Remember, Grandpa?"

"Yes, sweetie. He saved us from these monsters before."

Among the civilians was the news reporter that was on the scene of the Inves attack. His cameraman died on the line of fire, and the camera had broken into pieces. However, he had one camera. They were his glasses. Shu looked at the civilians who were scared for their lives. As well as hearing a couple of them mentioning saving their lives before.

'_I think a heard a couple of them saying I saved them before. Maybe they were there when I wiped out the Inves that attacked the park near my apartment. I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to transform._'

He summoned his Sengoku Driver and placed it on his waist. Then he activated his lockseed and said,

"_**HENSHIN!**_"

"_**ORANGE!**_"

A metallic orange appeared over him. Shu did his pose and placed his lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

The driver then played the Japanese horagai music with a techno beat before Shu used the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_ "

Shu pulled the cock hammer on his Musou Saber, shot a couple rounds at one of the Inves in the face, and called out to the monsters.

"Yeah, I shot you in the face. Big whoop, wanna fight about it?"

The Inves horde charged towards Gaim. Shu readied his Daidaimaru for the fight that was coming his way. Just then, a RPG shell exploded between Gaim and the Inves horde. A large force of GHQ soldiers appeared. Amongst them was a large, muscular, blonde American with a loud voice and an obnoxious tone.

"That's awesome, troops! Now get the civilians to a safe distance. Right behind the roadblock we got here."

The Inves continued their assault on Shu. While the soldiers were confused about histhe Colonel's orders. One of them spoke up.  
"But sir, shouldn't we get them to a safer distance than here?"

"My first appearance needs to be unforgetable. I intend to redine the word 'superhero' because of that guy."

Colonel Dan pointed to Gaim while he was fighting off the Inves horde.

"He may have good fighting skills, but we soldiers of GHQ are here for a reason. And if these monsters are here because of the Apocalypse Virus, then it's our responsibility to fight these things. Not his."

Colonel Dan took a RPG launcher and fired a round at one of them. The Inves horde turned around at him.

"Why don't you ugly freaks take a shot at me?"

Shu thought,

'_Is this guy crazy? Yeah he's big, but it takes more than raw muscle to kill them._'

However, instead of acting like the Hulk smashing monsters, Colonel Dan instead closed his eyes and did something familiar.

'_Please don't tell me._'

Colonel Dan did the visualization technique to summon his Sengoku Driver, and placed it on his waist.

'_Ah damn. Not another GHQ rider. I already got my hands full with the sociopath that goes to my school._'

Colonel Dan then took out a lockseed. It was a darker shade of yellow with spikes on the front. The lettering on it read 'LS-12.' This was the Durian lockseed. Colonel Dan did an exaggerated pose while yelling out,

"_**HEEEEENNNNSHIN!**_"

"_**DURIAN!**_"

A metallic durian appeared over Colonel Dan. He then placed the lockseed on his driver.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

The driver played an heavy metal tune with a techno beat. Colonel Dan acted like a heavy metal rock star playing his guitar in a 'kick-ass' way, then sliced the lockseed with the cutting blade and another electric guitar riff played as the lockseed opened. The metallic durian descended onto Colonel Dan, and formed a green with silver on the torso pre-arm suit.

"_**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!**_

The durian unfolded into a type of armor. It was green with spikes all over. Its design was similar to that of football shoulder pads. The shoulder pads had spikes on them as well. The helmet had a comb of hair on the top, similiar to that of how punk rockers would fashion their hair. The weapons that appeared in his hands were the Duri Nokos, a pair of spiked clubs with serrated edges.

"ALL RIGHT. HERE I AM FOR ALL THE WORLD TO SEE! I! AM! KAMEN RIDER BRAVO!"

The only sound that was made for the moment was the gusty wind as the humans and the monsters stood silent. Shu broke the silence.

"Uh... Bravo?"

"Well, yeah. It's what people are gonna say when they see me in action saving their lives. Now, watch me be a bad-ass!"

Colonel Dan began his battle at the incoming Inves horde. He swings his Duri Nokos at the monsters and swatted them like flies. His strength was formidible, to say the least. One by one, the Inves horde were struck down by blows with the same force of a wrecking ball. The horde were on their last legs. Weakened by Bravo's powerful strikes, the horde were facing certain death. Bravo flipped the cutting blade on his driver. As he did, a guitar riff played.

"_**DURIAN SQUASH!**_"

A large wave of energy formed at the hair mane. With one swing of his head, Bravo slammed the energy from his comb to the Inves horde, effectively destroying them. When the explosion subsided, Shu stopped fliching. He saw the sheer power of this new rider.

'_I just hope he isn't like Baron. I don't thing I can take on two hearless murderers coming after me._'

Bravo then turned his attention to Gaim and talked to him.

"One chance, kid. Surrender to us, and I won't hurt and arrest you. Rather the opposite will happen if you do surrender. You can join us. I can get you inducted as a special member of a new unit that's forming right now. One that this dedicated to battling these monsters that's harming innocent people. I know for a fact that you want to protect people. And that's good! That is awesome that you decided to use your powers for other people instead of yourself. But the Inves are not our only problem right now. There's terrorists that doing the same kind of damage that these monsters are doing. This is a fact. There are people in the world right that use their might to do wrong things. We can be the ones who can take them down, and deliver freedom. So, how about it?"

Shu had only one thought in his head.

'_Is he serious? Or maybe he doesn't know?_'

Shu spoke out to Bravo.

"No, I won't. And it isn't because I'm some glory hog. I know the true face of the GHQ, and believe me. It's not the one you're painting right now. I have seen horrors that your organization have committed. And THAT is a fact."

"Then prepare for pain, because that's all you're getting from me from now on."

The fight between Gaim and Bravo was on. The citizens that saw from a few feet away saw Bravo's fight with the Inves, his conversation with Gaim, and how both sides eventually fought against each other. The on-feld reporter recorded all this through his camera-glasses. He even had a little notebook with him to make notes about this story. Gaim and Bravo struck at each other with ferocity. Both had relatively similar military training. However, the big difference between the two of them was physical strength. Bravo had more muscle on him than Gaim. As such, he was striking him down hard. Even though Gaim was putting up a valiant effort, determination wasn't enough to win this fight, let alone escape. Gaim did land a few sword blows onto Bravo, but Bravo dealt greater damage onto Gaim. Shu was feeling fatigue as his fight against Bravo dragged on.

'_The longer this fight goes on, the more I feel the pain finally getting to me. Time to shake it up._'

Shu took off his orange lockseed...

"_**LOCK-OFF**_."

and placed it on his Musou Saber.

"_**LOCK-ON! 1, 10, 100! ORANGE CHARGE!**_"

Bravo got closer to Gaim until Bravo was hit by Gaim's Musou Saber energy slice. This wasn't enough to force Colonel Dan out of his armor, but it was enough to buy Shu time to change into his Jimber armor. He took out his Genesis Core. The faceplate on his driver dissipated, and then he slid the core sideways onto his driver. He activated his energy lockseed.

"_**LEMON ENERGY!**_"

The lemon lockseed then played a techno tune as it was activated. The Orange folded shut and unlocked on its own when that happened. Shu then placed the lemon lockseed on the core and locked both of them.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

The driver then played the Japanese horagai music with a techno beat before Shu used the Cutting Blade on his driver.

"_**SOIYA! MIX!**_"

As Shu's orange armor folded back to a metallic orange, a metallic lemon was above him and the orange. The metallic fruit collided and fused together to create a new type of armor.

"_**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**_ _**JIMBER LEMON! HA HA!**_"

Bravo stood cautious and confused.

"What the hell is that?"

"This is my stage."

The tides of battle had changed to Shu's favor now. The increased strength that the Lemon Energy Lockseed gave to Shu increased his power by a significant margin. Now Bravo was feeling the pain getting to him. Even though Bravo was dealing powerful swings from his Duri Nokos to Gaim, the slashes from Gaim's Sonic Arrow dealt more damage to him than he to Gaim. Colonel Dan was feeling frustrated to the fact that his behind was being handed to him.

"Damn it! Why can't you see we're here to really help people?"

"Because whatever your bosses are telling you are straight-up lies. Your organization are killing us in our country behind our backs. And if being against the systematic genocide of innocent people makes me a enemy of GHQ, then I take that mantle with no regrets. I have to fight because I know the truth of your actions, and I refuse it take it anymore. Because of the inherent inhumanity that exists in GHQ, I can't afford to lose. And I know I am not alone when I say that."

Shu placed his Lemon lockseed on his Sonic Arrow.

"_**LOCK-ON!**_"

"Than eat this."

Colonel Dan flipped the cutting blade on his driver twice.

"_**DURIAN AU LAIT!**_"

Shu flipped the Cutting Blade on his driver once.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**_"

Yellow energy was gathering when Shu pulled back the firing bow on his Sonic Arrow. Bravo raised his two clubs to form a large energy durian. As both energy attacks finished froming, Bravo launched his attack first...

"_**LEMON ENERGY!**_"

Only for it to be shattered through by Gaim's energy arrow and then later to be hit by the same arrow. This caused the transformation to be cancelled. The GHQ soldiers at first were apprehensive to to retrieve Colonel Dan because Gaim was in between them and their commanding officer. However, Shu let them go, but not before saying something.

"If you want to make sure he's alive, I won't get in your way. Just remember, I will not tolerate massacres like Roppongi."

Shu opened his lock vehicle, it unraveled and expanded, and rode off from the scene. From the people who witnessed the whole fight between riders and monsters to the soldiers who were recovering their commanding officer, all were confused as to what Gaim had. The citizens who lived in the city were wondering if the government they trusted with their security and aid were lying to them and actually conducting some sort of secret holocaust. While the soldiers mostly believed the orange armored warrior's words to be complete garbage, some of the wondered if some of those words had a sliver of truth in them. All this was caught in the field reporter's camera-glasses. Camera-glasses that had a secret live feed to the Okina household.

xxxxxx

(In a mansion)

"I admit, your claims of being able to defend against the second order Leukocyte were valid. That live demonstration of yours is hard to argue with. Very well. You have a deal."

Gai was on the phone with Okina Kouhouin, who just agreed to be the benefactor of Funeral Parlor.

"Please give my regards to your associate, Mr. Ishikawa, for his cooperation. Pays to have friends in the media, doesn't it?"

He then turned around to break the news to his fellow team members.

"I have good news to report. As of right now, the Kouhouin group as agreed to be the sponsor of Funeral Parlor."

All cheered at the good news with glee. Ayase eagerly asked Gai,

"So I can use Steiner again?"

"Pretty much."

She cheered as well alongside her teammates. Tsugumi then remembered the question that was on her mind.

"Hey Gai, how did you know about the new Kamen Rider had with them?"

"Let's just say I have an inside source."

Gai remembered how it took him and a certain other presenter to convince him to invest in Funeral Parlor.

xxxxxx

(Flashback)

As Gai explained how his group were able to stop the Leukocyte from being completed, Okina Kouhouin, although impressed, was somewhat unconvinced.

"As much as I am interested in hearing more about your group and their efforts to resist against the GHQ, you must understand that I am, to put it lightly, unconvinced at the more 'fantastic' aspects of your battles."

"If it wasn't for the existence of the Apocalypse Virus, I would agree with you. However I am telling the truth. GHQ is utilizing genetically-engineered creatures to further their control of Japan. And I have someone from the GHQ to prove it. And I am definitely not talking about Dr. Ouma."

"Listen to me when I say this. He's definitely not talking about the cute fox in the scarlet dress and brown ponytail."

All turned their heads at the sight of DJ Sagara holding a steel briefcase.

"Nice of you to finally come, DJ Sagara."

"Well, it was a little hard to come here without my bosses knowing."

Okina was vaguely familiar with that name.

"Pardon me for asking, but do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe not face-to-face, but do you have a granddaughter who goes to high school? Because my webcast is largely popular with the high school kids. But, that's just my day job."

Gai stepped in and explained who he really works for.

"He's actually a GHQ scientist. He specializes in Void technology."

Okina smiled halfway at the concept of what kind of person Sagara actually was.

"A GHQ scientist working as a DJ for an internet show. It's kind of funny in a surreal way. Let me ask you: Is this something the GHQ is doing now? Silently manipulating our children with propaganda while creating creatures that kill everyone else who do not agree with them? You sound less like an organization dedicated to humanitarian aid and more like Spanish Conquistadors."

Gai looked at Sagara. Sagara still had a smile on his face.

"And you are right...about them. As for me, I have my reasons for being in GHQ. It's just not the ones you're thinking of. To prove it, I have something to show you."

Sagara then placed the suitcase on the table between the two groups and opened it.

"What I am going to show you is classified information. This isn't even shown to the supreme commander of GHQ. This just goes to show what is being told and what isn't"

He turned the case around to show a holo-terminal with actual footage from inside the facility. The Inves experiments, the developments of the Void gemones, and all the secrets meeting being kept from the top brass. There were also footage of Kamen Rider Gaim destroying the monsters and weapons they created. All this surprised Okina. Sagara then closed the case and proceeded to make his point.

"As you can see, what this guy is telling you is no lie. We have a classic scenario straight out of a Shotaro Ishinomori manga. A secret organization with an ulterior motive that ruins lives as a consequence is here in Japan, and we are suffering for it through biological terrorism, fascist manipulation, and subjugation. As brave as those who see their 'goodwill' for what it really is, a front, and resist with every fiber in their being, it is not enough. They need something more. So, I let one of my discoveries escape and land into Funeral Parlor's hands. That orange armored warrior you saw on the footage is proof."

"And for what reason do have that could justify you taking this course of action that will eventually get you in hot water with the very organization you intend to betray?"

Gai and Okina paid close attention to Sagara's words. What he could say next determined the kind of man he really was. Sagara said only one word.

"Loyalty. That's all I want to say. The rest will be explained by Gai."

Gai then took his turn.

"Sir, if you need more convincing, then I may have something that can make you see we are telling you the truth. A live demonstration of what Funeral Parlor is capable of. We will prove to you that we are serious when I say this. We will free Japan from GHQ."

xxxxxx

Shu finally arrived at the station where he took off. On his way back, he once again noticed that there were no obstacles blocking his path.

'_I got away from there just as easily as I go in. Maybe it was a trap?_'

The following train of thought made Shu ripe with anxiety.

'_Holy crap! If it was a trap, then I lost the fight, I would've been a prisoner of GHQ again. Last time I was in jail, I got off easy because I was a pawn. If I got caught again, there would be no going back! I'd go to real jail with thugs and criminal bigger, taller, and badder than ME! Even worse, if I went to real jail, what would happen I... I... dropped the soap?_'

Shu acted out in panic as he let his imagination get the better of him. While in the process of internally freaking out, someone touched Shu on the should. This made him majorly flinch in fear. When Shu turned around, he saw Inori with her hand reached out. He blushed in embarrassment. He spoke in a slightly fast and high tone.

"Uh... hi. I'm back in one piece, and ever so grateful that I can help people the way I was trained to thanks to you and everyone else."

Shu laughed nervously. Inori took it as gratitude and smiled.

"I'm glad."

Shu stopped acting like a doofus, and smiled back as both of them went back to the train taking them to school.

xxxxxx

Shu and Inori finally made to school. They were late as they both missed second period. After Shu told to the second period teacher about how the trains stopped due to a incident involving the GHQ, she accepted it considering that she knew about the incident as well. Lunchtime came, and all the students were talking about two things. What had happened in Shibuya was first in their minds. They also talked about how Takumi was in another fight, but this time he was caught by the principal. Some of the students saw the principal talking to his father. The decription was clear. Brawny, loud, and overbearing with blond hair. One person instantly came to mind in Shu's thoughts.

'_Seriously?! That Bravo guy is here, and acting like he's the father of 'Kill'em all' Daryl?_'

Shu racked his brain as to how things from here on in were going to be harder to handle. Inori looked him as if he was in anguish.

xxxxxx

(Shu's apartment)

Haruka spent half her day drinking away her regret as she was disclosed by another person that her son was a inmate at a GHQ prison. She knew who she had to talk to. But for now, all she could do was deal with her guilt. She held her wallet. Inside of it was, among other things, a picture. On the picture was her, Shu when he was seven and a pink-haired girl. She spoke in a sad tone.

"I promised I would keep him safe. Just like you wanted me too. I'm sorry"

A tear fell on the picture.

"I'm so sorry."

xxxxxx

(Sagara's radio room)

DJ Sagara had just finished his afternnon show. He had the rest of the day to himself. While sitting on his chair, he took out a picture out of one of his desk drawers. It was a picture of Sagara when he was 21, and Kurosu Ouma.

"Don't worry, old buddy. He's doing just fine. I'm making sure of it."

**And that's the end of this chapter. The Komori Inves will make an appearance in the next chapter. I left it out intentionally as a plot point for the next chapter. As you may or may have not noticed, Daryl's alias name was the same as the protangonist of Kamen Rider 555. Some of you may like it, and some of you may not. It took me a long while, but this chapter is out. The next one will come. But I still have school. So, please have patience. Later. **


End file.
